


The borrowed Archer

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rape, Slavery, Torture, cruel!Tony, slave!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 61,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD wants to recruit Clint Barton but there's only one way to get him: they have to buy him. And they can't do it themselves, they need Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Tony, AU, borrowed archer, slavery/dub-con](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=30317316#t30317316)
> 
>  
> 
> Nick Fury has heard of this archer in a circus, who never misses a target. He thinks, he could be a good addition to SHIELD. He's also heard, that there is the chance to buy him. But there is a problem. The Agent, he's sent, fucked it up and now Barney, the brother (and owner) of the archer, is warned and will let the younger man not out of his eyes and he definitely doesn't do deals with secret government organizations. 
> 
> Fury has an idea. He sends Tony Stark, inofficial SHIELD-consultant, to aquire the archer. Barney, who knows Stark, makes the deal with him (while Clint has to sit nearby and listen to the dealings about his future and his ownership). Clint is now Tony's possession (I'd prefer him early twenties when he's been sold).  
> Fury wants to have his archer, but now, as Tony has seen him, he's not willing to hand him over completely (because Tony thinks, that the young man is very attractive). But Fury can borrow him for ten years.  
> Cut!
> 
> After the battle against the Chitauri, Tony notices, that the ten years are over. And now, Clint is back in his possession. And he is still attracted to his property. 
> 
> Steve, who is against slavery, blames Tony for not giving Clint, whom he considers friend and teammate, his freedom.

“Mister Stark, Director Fury is here to speak to you.” His secretary announced. Tony looked up, took off his safety goggles and nodded.

“Okay. Send him in.” He took a rag and tried to clean his hands.

“Mister Stark.” Fury greeted and shook his hand despite the grease stains on it.

“Director Fury. What can I do for you today?” He asked and sat with one ass cheek on his workbench, the rag still in his hands.

“We need your help. It's... delicate.”

“Okay.” Tony was curious now. He threw the rag away and crossed his hands on his leg on the bench.

“One of our Agents fucked up an important assignment and now we can't send another SHIELD Agent.” Fury admitted and that really aroused Tony's suspicions, because Fury wouldn't admit a mistake if it weren't important.

“Still listening.” Tony said. Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled.

“Like I've said, it's delicate. You ever heard of Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders?”

“No.” Tony shook his head and grabbed the mug he had on the workbench beside him and looked into it, but it was empty. He put it back and waited for Fury to continue.

“We heard about one of the artists, an archer. They call him 'The amazing Hawkeye'. It's said, that he never misses a target. Rumors say that he's not only a carnie but an assassin, too. We want to recruit him but there are two problems.”

“What kind of problems?” Tony asked.

“First, the amazing Hawkeye has a brother and to get him we have to negotiate with this brother and it seems, he's not... reliable. And the second problem is the Agent who fucked it up. He won't deal with SHIELD again. So we need an outsider. You.” Fury looked at Tony with an unreadable expression.

“You want me to recruit this archer for you?” He asked disbelievingly.

“That's what we want, yes.” Tony rubbed his eyes, glared once again at his mug before he stood and went to the coffee maker. He prepared a cup of coffee and came back to the workbench where Fury still waited, slowly sipping the hot beverage.

“There's a snag, isn't it?” He asked finally.

“Unfortunately. It seems you have to... buy him.” Tony glared wide-eyed.

“You want me to what? To buy him? Fury, you know what I think about slavery!” He spat.

“I know, but obviously it's the only way to get him.” 

“He's a free man, isn't he?” Tony asked and Fury nodded.

Tony swallowed hard. He shook his head. “You want _me_ to turn him? That's crazy, you know?” 

“Can you do it?” Fury asked and Tony took another sip of his coffee before he answered.

“Yes, I can do it. But why me?”

“Because you have a... reputation.” And now Tony arched one brow.

“Okay, give me the data. I'll deliberate about whether or not I'll do it. I'll call you tomorrow.” Fury nodded and put a folder onto the workbench. Stark would call and he had an agency to run so he left.

Tony took the folder and opened it. In it he found two pictures. The first of a man in a purple glittering costume with a mask over his face. The amazing Hawkeye in his circus ring outfit. The next picture showed a young man, early twenties, with dark blond hair and well muscled arms shooting with a bow onto a target. Still in the circus ring, but without this ridiculous purple outfit. He was pretty, Tony had to admit. 

He put the pictures aside and started to read his dossier. And he was impressed. Good looking _and_ talented. Yes, he would buy this man, but he would keep him. Maybe Fury could borrow him but never own him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony visited the circus the next Saturday. He bought a ticket and watched the show. He wanted to see his future possession in action. The young man was one of the main acts. He was not only an archer with perfect aim who could hit a moving target blindfolded he also was sort of a contortionist. One of his 'tricks' was to shoot an arrow with his feet. Therefore he made a handstand, then he moved one of his legs over his body to grab a special built bow which lay behind him with his toes and with the other he angled for an arrow. He curved his body and nocked the arrow, aimed and hit the target. It was impressive. Talented, good looking _and_ flexible. Nice combination, he thought.

When the show was over he went to one of the guys in the ring and asked for Mr. Barton. He'd called him two days ago and said he wanted to do business with him. 

One of them brought him to a trailer and Tony entered. There were two men, the older one was the guy who announced the artists in the ring, the younger one seemed to be Barton, because he resembled the archer in the picture Fury had given him. 

“Good evening.” He greeted. Both men nodded and the younger offered him a seat and coffee. 

“I know why you are here, Mr. Stark.” The older man said.

“Yes? And why am I here?” He asked, smiling slightly.

“Hawkeye. You want him.” The younger chipped in. Tony looked at him for a long moment. 

“He's your brother, isn't he?” He asked.

“Yes, that's true.” The man admitted.

“You want to sell your own brother into slavery?” Tony cocked his head.

“In the last few months he got... a liability. His side job, you know. He got a bit... careless and the police is on our tracks. We need to get rid of him. And we could use the money. He's not cheap. You've seen him perform, I guess?” The older man explained and Tony nodded.

“This is a golden opportunity for you, Mr. Stark. When the police arrests him, and they will, he has to run through the whole system and it will take months to get him, provided that no one else snatches him away.”

“How much do you want for him?” Tony asked.

“One million.” Barton said.

“One million Dollars? That's expensive.” 

“Who said something about Dollars? We want Euros.” Tony arched his brow and cocked his head. 

“Five hundred thousand. The cops have him on their radar.” 

“Nine hundred thousand. When you have his papers, they can't do anything against it.”

“Six.” Tony offered.

“Okay, let's meet in the middle. Seven hundred fifty.” The older man smirked at him and held out his hand.

“Deal.” Tony said and shook the offered hand. The younger man gave Tony the bank details and waited for him to transfer the money. It took just a few minutes and then the deal was done. Hawkeye was his now. 

“You have a tracker?” The older man asked while Barton checked their account. 

“Yes, I have everything with me.” Tony admitted. 

“Okay, let's get you your possession.” The older man grinned malicious. 

They left the trailer and Barton called two big carnies to follow them. They found Hawkeye at the animal cages. The young man played with a black panther with no sign of fear. Tony was impressed. The big cat was playful and didn't hurt him and the young man smiled at it. 

“Clint!” Barton called. So, that's his name. In Fury's file was just his alias. 

“What's the matter?” The young man seemed annoyed. “Leave Lyra alone and come to the ring. We need to talk.” Barton ordered. Tony watched him with the predator in the cage. “Bye, Lyra. Big bad Barney wants something sooo important.” He cooed and cuddled the cat like any other person would do with a pet cat. The two big guys stayed and waited for him while Tony and the other two men entered the big top and went down to the ring.

“Everyone out.” The older man commanded. And the few people who still were there left immediately. Just a few seconds later Clint came in with the two big fellas in tow. 

“Okay. I'm here.” He glared at his brother. Cocky, Tony thought. Obviously they didn't get along well. 

“Clint, meet Tony Stark.” Barton said and the young man looked him over before he nodded. 

“Okay.” He said and cocked his head questioningly. And at one hand sign the two thugs stepped up to Clint, grabbed his arms and cuffed them behind his back.

“Hey! What the heck...”

“You are his now. The circus sold you.” Barton stated matter-of-factly. 

“What? Are you nuts, Barney?” The young man asked his brother disbelievingly, his voice raised . 

“Can I have your tracker, please?” Barton ignored him and turned to Tony and he gave him the small chip. The two thugs dragged the young man to his brother and forced him to his knees. He fought and struggled violently. He knew, to lose this fight meant to lose his freedom as well. But he had no chance. The two guys were bigger and stronger than him. The older man held his head and bowed it forwards while Barton got the device to implant the chip into his brother's neck. 

“No! Leave me alone! You can't do that!” Clint yelled and thrashed against the hold but he couldn't get free. Barton stepped behind him and searched the spot at his neck. 

“You, immobilize him.” He ordered and the men complied.

“Why?” The young man asked and his brother sighed, rounded him and hunkered down in front of him.

“Because you're a liability. You put all of us in danger with your little stunt last month.” He hissed and he had venom in his voice.

“I... I can go. Please, let me go. I'll leave and never come back. No one will find me, I promise.” Clint pleaded and Tony could see how scared he was.

“That's not possible. Mr. Stark here already paid for you and he wants his new acquisition. I can't let you go. And I don't want to let you go.” Barton spat.

“No! Please, Barney! Please! Don't do that to me!” He begged but his brother rose, walked back behind him, searched the spot at his neck again and implanted the chip. It took a few minutes for the tracker to latch onto his spine but then they could hear an excruciating scream. The thugs still held him so he couldn't curl up. 

Barton turned to Tony, grinning. “You can activate it now.”

It wasn't the first time Tony saw a slave get chipped. This was the riskiest step. Twenty percent don't survive it. When a new tracker gets activated it starts at level ten. And the pain was enormous. The pain when the tracker latches onto the spine was nothing compared to that. They could have changed that years ago, but it is said, a slave, who survived this pain knows what its master is capable to do and will respect him. Tony knew, that's bullshit. But all the trackers still start at level ten.

“No! Please! Don't!” The young man begged. But Tony took the remote and pressed the button for the first time. The scream it ripped from his throat was so full of agony, Tony almost felt sorry for him. He tried to arch his body and curl into fetal position at the same time before he passed out.

“You want to attach your brand?” Barton asked and turned his brother around onto his back with one foot. 

“Yes.” Tony said and gave the man the iron. He knelt besides the young man and grabbed his face with one hand. He was pretty. And now he was his. 

When Clint woke up and saw Tony kneeling at his side, he swallowed hard.

“Why me?” He asked.

“It wasn't my idea,” Tony admitted. “At first.” He rose because Barton and the older man came back and the iron was heated. The two thugs opened the cuffs and removed his shirt. They turned him on his stomach and one held his right arm outstretched while the other immobilized his upper body. 

“No! No, please! No!” The young man yelled and struggled when he saw the red-hot iron. But again Barton showed no mercy with him and pressed the iron onto his shoulder blade. He screamed again and the smell was awful. **Property of Tony Stark** was branded onto his body now. A single tear left his left eye and rolled over his face. He didn't try to get up anymore. He had lost and he knew it. The older man came and sprayed some disinfectant onto the wound and the thugs grabbed him and cuffed his wrists again. 

“Bring him to my car. And get his stuff, too.” He ordered and the two thugs looked at Barton who nodded. One of them left and came back a few minutes later with a small box, a bow case and a duffel bag. His clothes were in the bag and his few belongings in the box. The guy put all of the stuff into the trunk of the stretch limousine before the other dragged the newly turned slave over and handed him to Tony.

“You need to register him.” Barton reminded him. Tony nodded and shoved the young slave into his car. He followed and gave his driver the order to leave. The young man, Clint, lay on the floor and didn't move. Tony closed the window between him and the driver and then he opened the young man's pants. That got a reaction. He tried to crawl away.

“No, please!” He panted desperately. 

“Be quiet, boy, or I have to use the tracker,” Tony threatened and the young slave froze. He grabbed the fabric and pulled it away from his narrow hips and revealed fine muscled legs and a firm ass. He let his hands roam over his ass cheeks and one finger slid into the crack and the young man winced slightly. He knew what he had in mind and tried to struggle again when Tony finally pressed the button at the remote. He had turned it down to level one but it nevertheless ripped a scream from the captive's throat and he cramped. 

“Now, on your knees, head onto the floor and ass in the air or I have to use the next level.” Tony snarled and the young man obeyed trembling. Tony was prepared. He had a bottle of lube in his car. Not for the slaves comfort, just for his own. He spread his cheeks again and dropped lube onto his hole. Clint twitched, it was cold. With one finger he rubbed it into his entrance before he opened his own pants and freed his rock hard cock. Without warning or further preparation he shoved his dick into the young man's hole. He screamed again. 

“Is this your first time?” Tony asked and when he didn't answer he slapped Clint's ass and asked again, “I said, is this your first time?”

“Yes.” The slave admitted and Tony slapped his ass again. 

“It's yes, sir.” He snarled and swallowing hard the young man repeated.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” He added, just as precaution. 

“Your first time with a man or your first time at all?” He asked once again.

“First time at all, sir.” He bit back another scream when Tony started to fuck his hole. Slowly at first but his speed increased quickly. 

“So I not only turned your status, I also popped your cherry today. That's a big day for you.” Tony chuckled and grabbed the young man's hips to stabilize himself. 

“Yes, sir.” The slave groaned painfully. 

“Then why don't you thank me?” Tony mocked while speeding up. The slapping sound of flesh on flesh turned him on really hard. 

“Thank you, sir.” He could hear the agony in his voice and it was so arousing. Tony felt his orgasm hit him and he shot his wad into his captive's body. He panted and stayed in this position a few seconds before he withdrew. 

“Lick it clean.” He commanded and pointed at his member and the young man picked himself up, still in pain and turned to obey. But when he saw the blood and semen mixture on Tony's cock he retched and finally puked and Tony backhanded him. He fell back onto the floor of the car.

“Come on, up with you and lick it clean.” Tony snarled again and the young man finally could do it. When he was done, Tony grabbed his pants and dragged them up and buttoned them up before he tucked himself away. The young man stayed on his knees but out of Tony's reach for the rest of the drive. 

 

They drove to an airfield outside the city where Fury waited. Tony had sent him a message that he can have the archer. A quinjet waited at the runway and the stretch limousine closed up to it. The driver opened the door of the limousine and Tony left it. Director Fury already waited outside and looked at him expectantly. 

“Where is he?” He asked.

“Still in the car. We have to talk, Fury.” Tony said and Fury arched one brow. 

“Was there a problem?” He asked and squinted his eyes. 

“No, no problems. But... I decided to keep him.” Tony announced, a smirk on his face.

“What? You said, you...” Fury snarled but Tony interrupted him.

“You can borrow him, but I am the one who owns him. Take it or leave it.” He nodded at the driver and the man dragged the bound slave out of the car and forced him onto his knees. Fury walked over to him and rounded him, saw the brand **Property of Tony Stark** on his shoulder and gnashed his teeth. He also saw the bruises forming on his hips and he knew, what Stark just had done to him. 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked sourly and Tony grinned at him.

“Ten years. Then we talk again. And whenever I need him, I get him.” He said. 

“And what do you want in exchange?” Fury asked.

“I want to be part of the Avengers, when you finally manage to assemble the team.” He said.

“How do you...” Fury started but one glance of Tony let him stop. Of course Stark knew. He knew everything they did because he repeatedly hacked into their system.

“Okay. Deal.” Fury sighed and held out his hand and Tony shook it.

“His stuff is in the trunk.” He said, gave Fury the remote to the chip and climbed back into his car. He saw one SHIELD Agent, Coulson or something like that, grab the young man's arm and lead him into the jet. He smiled. It was a good idea to acquire him, he thought. Not only he owned a pretty fucktoy now but he also had his foot in the door with SHIELD.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil Coulson was an abolitionist since he was fifteen. To see a newly chipped slave die in pain was too much for the young man he was then. But since he worked for SHIELD he had to work with slaves. Fury told him they would get a new talent this evening. 

He was still in the quinjet when the stretch limousine arrived. It was Stark. Bastard. It's said, his company has a no-slaves rule but he himself couldn't resist all the time. And when Phil saw the young slave dragged out of the car, saw him flinch at every touch, and forced to kneel at the airfield he really wanted to hit Stark. The young man just wore his pants and they had cuffed his hands behind his back.

Fury talked to him and he was furious. Obviously Stark changed the deal. But after a few minutes the men shook hands and Nick gestured at him to get the slave. He left the jet and walked over to the bound, kneeling man. Oh god, Phil thought. He's barely legal age. Phil took his arm and the young man rose and walked with him. He could see a freshly attached brand on his shoulder. 'Property of Tony Stark'. That's why Fury is so pissed, he thought. Stark should acquire the young man but not keep him. 

“Come with me.” He said soothingly and he led him into the jet. “Sit down.” He steered him onto one of the seats. The slave sat down but Phil saw the pained expression and heard the small wince. Then he left the jet again because Fury said something about his stuff. There was a big case, a box and a duffel bag. Phil took the few things and carried them into the quinjet, followed by a still fuming Nick Fury. 

“Bastard changed the deal.” He spat when Phil walked over to him. The pilot was ready to start and the two of them took a seat. 

“He should buy him, yes. But he shouldn't keep him. He should buy him and give him to us and with a buy-out contract he could have been persuaded to do what we want. Now he's Stark's property. And we have the trouble. Bastard.” Fury swore.

“What did he say?” Phil asked.

“He knows about the Avengers. He wants to be part of them.”

“How? He's just...”

“I don't know, Phil. I don't know. But I know what he did to him and what he's going to do furthermore. I'll assign him to you. Keep him able to work, despite what Stark does to him. We have him for ten years now.” 

Phil now looked the young man over and he saw the bruises at his hip. Oh no, he thought. That will be hard work.

 

The first week the young man, Clint as Phil learned, was off duty. He had to recover due to the brand on his shoulder and the tearing in his rectum.

After the week he brought him to the range to evaluate him. And Phil was impressed. He's seen many snipers but no one with his aim. Most of them couldn't do with a rifle what Clint was capable to with his recurve bow. He tested his hand to hand skills. He wasn't perfect but he could work with him. But many painful sessions with Natasha later he was good. Really good. They trained his skills as an assassin to perfection and they even worked on his dyslexia. Half a year later, Clint Barton was the perfect assassin. And to the surprise of all he made friends with Natasha. The Russian saw him as a little brother and took him under her wings. 

There was just one problem. Once in a month he had to go to Stark for one weekend and when he came back he was bruised and hurting and twitchy. And now it was public knowledge that it's better to not touch him without permission, because he nearly killed another junior agent who touched his shoulder without thinking. 

Two years after his acquisition he had his first overseas mission, together with Natasha. The two of them were a perfect team and Phil, as their handler, was with them. It turned out that Clint spoke five languages fluently. He was with the circus in many countries outside of the USA and he was a quick learner. And he had learned Russian from Natasha. 

After four years and with the permission of Stark they could sent him on his first long time deep undercover mission. He was successful. With his help they busted a terror cell and captured one of the most dangerous men in the world. 

After six years, he fell in love with another SHIELD-Agent and Stark, who found out, nearly beat him to death. It took half a year to get him back to field duty. Natasha threatened to kill Stark if he ever beat him again but Phil and Fury held her back. 

After seven years Stark disappeared in Afghanistan. They found him half a year later with a reactor in his chest and he built a suit, the Iron Man. SHIELD sent Natasha to spy on Stark. They said he had changed, stopped building weapons and started with green energy, based on his arc reactor. 

But Stark didn't stop to call Clint once in a month and he was still bruised and hurting and twitching, when he came back. He didn't change in all his opinions. 

After nine years, Clint was with Coulson when they discovered Captain America in the ice. He heard of Dr. Bruce Banner who turned into a green rage monster and he was with Coulson in New Mexico where they had this encounter with Thor and his brother Loki. 

After nine years and ten months, Loki came back and he mind-controlled and abducted Clint. Stark was pissed. They could rescue him a few days later and Natasha broke the mind-control. And Fury got his team. Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Iron Man. And Barton because they needed him and his phenomenal eye sight and his talent as sniper, Fury said. 

Phil was deadly hurt, but he survived. And Barton visited him every day in the infirmary. He told him about the team and that the others, not Stark, are really nice to him. Especially Steve. Phil, who's the biggest Captain America fan ever, could understand him. But he discovered, that Clint's feelings were not only platonic. He started to fall in love again. And he told Phil, that he feared that Tony discovered it. 

After ten years, he suddenly stopped to visit him and Phil knew, Clint was back with Stark now.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Steve who came visiting him the next time, a box of chocolate in his hands. 

“Wow. Where's your shadow?” He asked grinning. The last few weeks whenever he came in he saw Clint with Coulson. Steve put the box on the nightstand beside Phil's bed and sat down on a chair.

“He won't come anymore, I guess.” Phil said, a sad tone in his voice. 

“What? Why? Did you fight?” Steve was shocked.

“No, I... He's back with Stark now. His ten years are over.” Phil explained and took the box to look at it. Swiss chocolate truffles. His favorites. 

“His ten years are over? Is he free then?” Steve knew about Clint's status and he knew about the buy-out contracts SHIELD provides its slaves. And Phil could clearly hear the hope in his voice. “Wait... did you say he's back with Stark? What...” He then asked.

“Fury didn't tell you?” Phil interrupted him, his brows arched. 

“No, he just said that he's a slave with a ten years contract.” He answered and now he was confused.

“Bastard.” Phil muttered. “Clint is a slave, but he's not owned by SHIELD. He's Stark's property.” 

“Then Tony has to give him his freedom.” Steve said. And Phil snorted. 

“Tony... he wouldn't do such a thing.” He mumbled and glanced at Steve. “He's kind of obsessed with Clint. No one except of me and him are allowed to touch him. And it was hard work to convince him that he let me touch him. He tried to sue an Agent because he treated a wound Clint got during a mission.” Steve paled. He knew Tony just a few weeks now. And most of the time the man was in his lab with Bruce or in his company with Pepper. They talked a few times, but it was either unimportant crap or mission related. 

“You like him, don't you?” Phil asked and when Steve just nodded he said, “Don't. It's better for both of you. Stark won't let him go and he definitely won't let anyone get close to him. Did you ever hear about the incident with Agent Suarez?” 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “What happened?” He needed to know.

“He and Clint... they worked together a few times. And they got along very well. Too well. Stark found out and he nearly beat him to death. He didn't use the tracker, he used a bullwhip. And Agent Suarez now works in a base in Kazakhstan. They didn't do anything wrong, except falling in love.” Phil shook his head. “It took him half a year to get fit for field duty again. His whole back... you couldn't imagine it. It was horrendous.” 

“Oh god. I need to talk to Tony. He has to stop this.” 

“Steve, don't. It's better you forget him.” Phil nearly pleaded. In the last ten years he worked closely with Clint and he likes him. He wouldn't want him get hurt again. Steve nodded and rose.

“But I thought Stark Industries has a no-slaves rule? Why did _he_ have one, then? And why can't he let him free?” Steve paced in the room.

“Maybe it was our fault. You should read his file.” Phil suggested.

“Or you could tell me.” Steve said.

“Okay. Clint was an artist in a circus and he had a side-job as assassin. We found some evidence and we wanted to have him before the police arrests him. It takes time to run through the system, you know. But the Agent we sent... He fucked it up. And his brother, who sold him, wasn't willing to trade with SHIELD again. So we needed someone outside SHIELD. Stark was an inofficial consultant at this time and due to his reputation, it seemed a good idea. What we wanted was: he buys him and hands him over to us. But he changed the deal and kept him. He said, we could borrow him for ten years and therefor he will be part of the Avengers. And to the no-slaves rule at SI. As far as we know it exists because he thinks they are useless. There's only one cause to have a slave. Sex. Everything else is done better by a free human or a machine... or a robot in his case.”

“Clint got sold by his own brother?” Steve was shocked. “And about this... reputation... can you tell me more?”

“You knew Stark senior, didn't you? He was ruthless. And to build and manage a company like SI it may be necessary. Tony is truly his fathers son. But with one difference. He doesn't know mercy. Clint isn't his first slave. He had some earlier. But he is a _little bit_... let's call it possessive. No one is allowed to touch his stuff. He once beat one of his _toys_ so hard, the slave died and no one was allowed to help him. But someone talked to the press and he had protesting abolitionists at the gates of SI, a loss of sales and his bad reputation. Rumor said, that he said he won't ever have a slave again. It's too much trouble with them.”

“But when Fury knew all this, why did he sent him?”

“He misjudged him. He thought Stark is reliable enough to do the deal as agreed upon.”

“How do you know all this?” Steve asked.

“We have and had spies in his company, sometimes in really vital positions.” Phil smiled. 

“I need to talk to Tony.” Steve said and headed for the door.

“What do you want to say to him?” Phil asked.

“I want to have Clint back on the team. And I want Tony to give him his freedom.” He said and left Phil alone.

 

First of all he wanted to talk to Fury. Steve found him in his office, yelling into his phone at some poor bastard who obviously fucked something important up. But he gestured at the chair and Steve sat down. When Fury were finished and had thrown the phone onto his table he glared at Steve.

“What can I do for you, Captain?” He asked and leaned back in his chair.

“I want to talk to you about Clint.” Steve said and held his glare.

“What is with him? His time is over, he's off of the team.” 

“But I want him back on the team. I... We need him.” Steve insisted.

“That's not an option. I talked to Stark. He won't let him come back.” He finally sighed.

“Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I told you what you needed to know. It wasn't important at that time and we soon have another sniper for your team.” 

“We don't need another sniper. I'll bring Clint back.” Steve said and glared at Fury.

“Don't you think I haven't tried? Stark said we have nothing of value to offer to him.” 

“I'll get him back.” Steve said again with steel in his voice.

“If you can manage it.” 

“I need their files. Tony's and Clint's.” Fury nodded and opened his drawer. There were a few files and he took two of them and handed them to Steve.

Steve left Fury's office and walked to his room at the base. Phil was right. He likes Clint. He's a very good sniper and a competent team member. And a nice person. He knew, what Clint did for SHIELD and before but he likes his sense of humor, his dry, snarky comments and his cute smile. Wait, what? His smile? Steve swallowed. But when he was honest to himself, he likes him that way. And he really likes his smile. It's seldom and when he smiles it's just for a split second but he likes it. He wants him to be free again. To have the right to fall in love. Or just to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

It was his third day now since he was back with Tony. In the last ten years he was with him one weekend in month but he knew, he'd be sent back to SHIELD. But now he knew he had to stay. The first thing Tony demanded was to hand over his bow. And he handed him not only his weapon. He handed him his last remains of hope, too. Clint met lot's of SHIELD slaves during his time and he knew, they got a buy-out contract. They work for them some time, normally ten years, and then they got their freedom. And he? He got Tony Stark. 

He swallowed but didn't show any distress. SHIELD taught him good. He didn't show any emotion around Tony. He used every weakness he showed so far and he won't do that anymore. His face was a blank mask while he knelt in his office and waited for anything his owner had in mind. And waiting was another thing he learned during his time as sniper. He could sit motionless for hours. Even if it was more comfortable if he hadn't had to kneel all the time. And if he had clothes. The second thing Tony took was his uniform. At SHIELD bases he got the usual uniform. It had the S stitched on it like all slaves had but he was always fully dressed. Tony demanded to undress and got him some skin tight boxers to wear. And nothing else. Not even shoes. 

Someone knocked at the door and Tony's assistant entered. The young woman was clearly uncomfortable with him kneeling besides the big desk but he didn't dare to look at her. That was the third thing he lost. Human contact. The only person he's allowed to speak now, nay, to answer when spoken to was Tony. He already missed the friends he found at SHIELD. Coulson, Natasha, Steve... and Bruce and Thor. It was just a few weeks since New York but he discovered he liked them. 

But it wasn't something new to Clint. Tony already took nearly everything from him, his freedom, his life, his future, his friends from the circus, the one thing a person choose to give to a beloved one willingly, so why not taking the rest as well?

He was glad he took the chance he got, five years ago to shoot his brother. It was on a mission with Natasha and his brother was there. He left the circus, called himself Trickshot now, like their old mentor. He was with the evil guys. He didn't tell anyone but he shot him on sight. Maybe they found out. No one said anything. Just one evil guy less in this world. And he deserved it for all that bastard had done to him. 

It was afternoon when he heard another knock at the door and Tony invited the person in. 

“Hey, Tony. I was just in the lab and I had... Oh, hey Clint.” It was Bruce. The man was visibly perplexed.

Clint looked up at Tony for permission to answer but he just shook his head and so he dropped his gaze and looked back at the floor, pretending he hadn't seen Bruce. 

“Tony? Why's Clint kneeling in your office?” Bruce asked. 

“Because I commanded him to.” Tony said casually.

“You... you commanded him? Why?”

“He's my property.” Tony shrugged. 

“He's your... Fury told us his ten years are over. I thought he's free now and chose to left.” 

“No, I just borrowed him to Fury.” 

“You... Tony, please tell me that this is a really bad joke.” Bruce demanded but Tony shook his head. 

“Didn't you always tell everyone that you are against slavery?” Bruce asked and sat down unasked. 

“No, I always say that I think they are useless in private sector. That's a difference.” Tony explained.

“Tony, we fought together. He saved lives together with us. Mine, yours, Steve's, even Thor's, thousands of civilians. And you want to tell me he's useless?”

“Okay, some of them might be useful.” 

“When you think they are useless, why do you still have him then?” Bruce said and pointed at Clint. And Clint could hear the sudden chuckle.

“Well, there is one sector, they are not useless, you know. And there he's really talented.” 

“Please tell me you didn't just say that!” Bruce choked and rose. Clint carefully looked at him and he could see Bruce slightly upset. Not a good sign at all. 

“Bruce, come on. Look at him. He's...” Tony started but Bruce didn't listen any longer.

“I need to go.” And he left the office posthaste. 

“Okay.” Tony just said and Clint could hear a slight hint of confusion.

Poor Bruce, Clint thought. He knew, the two worked together closely since they met at the helicarrier. It is hard to learn some truths. 

“Okay. Well, then... come here, _Hawkeye_ and show me that talented mouth you have.” Tony eventually said and he could hear him open his belt and his zipper.

“Yes, sir.” He responded and crawled to his owner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is written by ophite68. See comments for further informations... ;)

Steve found Bruce in the gym at the HQ. He was surprised because the last few weeks Bruce was nearly all his time at SI and worked with Tony. He was on a mat in a painful looking yoga position and tried to gain control over his breathing. Sometimes he growled and Steve could see slight hints of green in his eyes. 

“You okay?” He asked and sat down at one of the benches nearby.

“No. Not really.” Bruce said, his voice strained. 

“What happened?”

“I've been over at SI.” He huffed. And then he looked at Steve with a pained glance. “Did you know that Tony owns Clint?” He asked.

“Yes, Coulson told me.” Steve confessed.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Bruce's voice was accusing now. 

“I... I thought you know.” He said.

“He didn't tell me... He knows what I think about slavery. I've told him about my best friend who got turned because he couldn't pay his debts.” Steve could see again green in his eyes.

“Calm down, Bruce. Please.” The scientist breathed a few times deeply and concentrated on his yoga position. 

“Tony said, there's only one sector where slaves are not useless. You know...” 

“I've spoken to Fury. He said, he tried to negotiate with Stark to get Clint back. So far with no luck.”

“He don't let him wear clothes. He wasn't allowed to speak to me.” Bruce really was upset. “He's so... so cruel. When we worked together Tony was always a funny guy. He joked around and he... he... cared about me and my... problem, you know. And then I've seen him with Clint and...” He swallowed and closed his eyes to concentrate at his breathing again. 

“He told me he didn't like slavery. They are useless and therefor his company has a no-slaves rule.” Bruce still wasn't ready with the topic.

“I'll talk to him, Bruce.” Steve said and rose. 

“Can you... when you see Tony, can you say him I want my stuff I forgot at SI. I won't come back. I can not work together with him without... getting problems with the other guy.” 

“I'll tell him.”

 

“Mr. Stark? Are you in here?” His secretary asked, the door to the workshop half opened.

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Captain Rogers is here to speak to you.” Tony sighed, took of his goggles and threw them onto the workbench. 

“Send him in.” He said and searched for his small screwdriver, the one with the very fine tip.

“Jarvis? Where's my screwdriver. The small one.” He asked.

“The last time you've used it was in your living room when you tried to repair your father's pocket watch, sir. It seems, it is still up there.” 

“Clint, get me that screwdriver.” He commanded and the man, kneeling at his usual spot besides the door, rose. “Yes, sir.” He said and left the workshop just as Steve entered. He didn't look up or give any sign that he's seen his former teammate.

“Cap? What can I do for you?” Tony asked casual and leaned against his workbench, his arms folded over his chest.

“We need to talk, Tony.” 

“Okay. Want some coffee?” He asked and Steve shook his head. Tony shrugged and went over to the coffee maker to get himself an espresso. 

“So, what's your problem.” 

“You.” Steve said outright. 

“What have I done this time?” He asked. 

“Clint. Why didn't you tell us that you own him? Why have you taken him off of the team? We need him.” 

“I've told Fury he could have him for ten years and he had him for ten years. He has nothing I need or want to offer at the moment. In addition, it wasn't my idea. He knew that I didn't want slaves anymore and then he... _he_ sent me to acquire him. And by the way, he had him without paying one cent for ten years. I think I was more than generous. What if I had handed him over and Fury had given him his buy-out contract and he had chosen to leave? Then we had the same situation as now.”

“But it would've been Clint's choice.”

“So that _you_ can have him?”

“What?” Steve raised his brows. 

“Don't you dare deny it. I know that you want him. I saw you look him over. But he's mine.” Tony spat.

“Tony, I consider him friend and teammate. We fought together. We worked together. He's just a friend.”

“He is _not_ your friend. Because he doesn't _have_ friends.” 

“Do you listen to yourself sometimes?” Steve shook his head and raised his voice slightly.

“I have every right to decide this. And it was Fury who gave me that right when he sent me to buy him. _He_ wanted me to turn him.”

“But he also wanted you to hand him over.” 

“No. Have you looked at him? How could I've handed _him_ to Fury. He would've let him go by now. That moment I've activated the tracker I knew I couldn't give him to Fury.” 

“ _You_ activated the tracker?” Steve was shocked. These implants were new to him. What he'd read was that they're common since about twenty years and he watched a video on YouTube when a slave got his tracker. It was awful. That pain had to be horrendous. With an injection device the chip got shot into the neck and latched itself onto the spine and it hurt. But the activation was so much worse. He read, that nearly twenty percent of the slaves don't survive it. To hear that his teammate could do this to another person without hesitation was more than Steve could bear. 

“This is wrong in every shade of wrong, Tony. You care about people. You stopped building weapons. You fought for them against aliens. You carried a nuke into space. You saved people. You care about Bruce and his problem. You care about Phil. I've seen the flowers in his room. How can you be so cruel to _him_?”

“He's been a criminal. He killed people. For money. He was a contract killer. Do you know that?”

“Yes, I know. But I also know, that it's been his brother and his mentor who made him a contract killer. He trusted the wrong people and they sold him when the shit hits the fan.”

“He is a murderer. He has to pay for his crimes.” Tony spat.

“Don't you think he already paid enough?” Steve shook his head and turned to leave. 

“Oh, and by the way. Bruce said you should send him his stuff. He won't come back.” He closed the door and Tony stared at it, still furious. He grabbed the broken motherboard he found at the table and searched for his screwdriver. Then it hit him, that he'd sent Clint to get it. 

“Jarvis! Where the heck is Clint? He should be back by now!”

“He's in the hall, talking to Captain Rogers, sir.”

“Put that on the screen.” He commanded.

Tony frowned at the screen. Captain was talking intensely at Clint, his hand wrapped around Clint's forearm. "Jarvis, give me audio on that."

"...at's where you're wrong Steve," Clint was replying. "I'm not a person; I'm a line item in a property book." He looked down at where Steve's hand was restraining him. Then looked up and met his eyes and in a flat voice he said "Let go Captain, I have somewhere to be.”

“Clint” Rogers begged.

“Let go Captain, or are you just another guy who demands that I be who _they_ want me to be.”

Steve looked stricken and released Clint’s arm. He stood watching as Clint stalked stiffly away down the hall.

Tony frowned at the screen. “Jarvis, replay that interaction from the beginning, but fast forward through the irrelevant social chit chat.” He frowned as he listened to the Captain talk about his desire to have Clint as an Avenger.

Clint shrugged blandly, “That’s up to Mr. Stark.”

“But how do _You_ feel about it? It’s your life after all; being in the Avengers would be a dangerous job.”

Clint’s mouth twisted, “Clint Barton hasn’t had a life since the first time the tracker was activated. That life is owned by Mr. Stark, it is loaned out to others at his pleasure.”

“But” Steve broke in, “you are valued, by SHEILD, by Coulson, Natasha… You are a real person, not just a, a … filler!” he grabbed Clint’s forearm searching his face earnestly searching for any sign that Clint understood what he meant to the people who knew him.

Tony observed how Clint’s face hardened, the tips of his ears reddening. “When I die, Nat and Coulson will feel bad about it, then, they will move on. Fury will be irritated that he can’t negotiate with Mr. Stark for my use anymore, and Mr. Stark will probably be about as pissed as he was when his custom Jiotto Caspita was totaled 3 years ago. It takes more than flesh and a heartbeat to make a person Rogers. Might makes right, and the law says I’m just another piece of equipment.”

“You’re a person! Not a car…”

"That's where you're wrong Steve," Clint was replying. "I'm not a person; I'm a line item in a property book." He looked down at where Steve's hand was restraining him. Then looked up and met his eyes and in a flat voice he said "Let go Captain, I have somewhere to be.”

“Clint” Rogers begged

“Let go Captain, or are you just another guy who demands that I be who _they_ want me to be.”

Tony watched as Steve stood stricken and Clint stalked stiffly away down the hall.

 

Clint entered the workshop a few minutes later and put the screwdriver onto the workbench. He knew that his owner didn't like to be handed things. “Sir.” He said and turned to go back to his designated space besides the door.

“Leave. Go to your room.” Tony said and took the screwdriver.

“Sir?”

“I said, leave my fucking workshop. Now!” Tony shouted at him and Clint obeyed. 

“Fuck you, Rogers!” He yelled and threw the screwdriver away.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sat in his Koenigsegg Agera and just opened his second bottle of whiskey. He was more than drunk by now but it didn't stop him to drink more. He intended to drive around but apparently Jarvis blocked the exit. So he stood with the car in front of the grate and drank. Fucking stupid Rogers. With his idiotic preachment. He didn't care about people. He hates people. They are all stupid fuckers. He took a deep swallow and didn't bother with the glass any longer. 

It's all their fault. Fucking slaves. Whenever something bad happens, there's one of these fucking slaves involved. Tony hit the wheel with his hand a few times and then he took another swallow. I hate this creatures, he thought and leaned back in the seat. His mother died because one of them infected her with his Russian flu. Then the incident with the idiot who died and all these demonstrating fuckers in front of his company and then the almost bankruptcy because no one wanted to deal with him for months. The next incident was with this idiot who drove into an ambush in Afghanistan and he got nearly killed and needs this fucking reactor in his chest now. And now Bruce left and Captain gave him one of his _wonderful_ preachments. And they will throw me out of the team because of that Barton fucker, he thought. He should have finished him. He wouldn't have these problems now without this bastard. Bruce left. And he won't come back. Wonderful and witty and gentle Bruce. And it's all his fault. They all think I'm a monster because I do with my property what I want, he thought. 

'I'm not a person; I'm a line item in a property book.' He said and the way Cap looked at him with his kicked puppy eyes. He takes everything away from me, he thought. He took a swallow, choked and coughed. He felt the need to puke and he opened the door and retched onto the floor besides the car. Barton. Fury wanted me to get him and since then everything went wrong, he thought. It's all his fault. 

He opened the door again and climbed out of the car, swayed over to the wall and leaned against it. Then he took the next swallow of whiskey. The bottle was half empty by now. I kill this bastard, he thought. He walked down the drive-up ramp and held himself upright with one hand on the wall. I beat him to a bloody pulp, he thought and then everything will be better. But not in his current condition. He swayed over to his workshop, still clinging tightly to the walls. 

“Jarvis, coffee.” He commanded his AI and placed a mug in the coffee maker. The AI complied and he drank the first cup off the boil in one single gulp. “More coffee.” He said and put the mug back. He felt a bit better by now and wobbled to the medicine cabinet on the wall. He took a handful of painkillers and downed the next cup of coffee. I'll kill this freak, he thought. He'll bleed for everything he'd done to me. 

After his fourth cup of coffee he felt good enough to walk and he left his workshop and went to the elevator. He punched the button to his penthouse and waited for the cabin to move. He swayed only slightly when he left the elevator and walked to the wall cupboard to get his bullwhip. 

When he entered his room, well it was more a walk-in-closet with a bed, he found Barton lying at the cot. 

“Out!” He snarled and he could see the younger man swallow. He'd seen the bullwhip and knew what would follow. Tony grabbed him by the shoulder and jostled him out of the room. 

“Knees!” He snapped and the slave obeyed.

“Sir?” He asked but Tony grabbed his hair and hissed, “Shut your filthy mouth!”, in his ear before he threw him onto the floor. 

“Knees, I've said!” He shouted now and struck him with the whip. The younger man complied with a groan but stayed on his knees. 

“It's all your fault!” Tony yelled and hit his naked back again and again. He could see the skin breaking and blood dripping onto his carpet and it made him angry all the more because now he needed another carpet as well. “Everything went south since I have you! I fucking hate you and your kind!” The slave stayed on his knees, his head bowed forwards to protect it and he whimpered but didn't scream. “Bruce left me and Cap hates me and it is all your fault!” His back was a bloody mess by now and he nearly fell over. And finally he wormed out the first scream. It was full of pain but he didn't beg. 

Tony stopped when the slave couldn't hold himself upright any longer. He was panting and looking at the mess he made. He kicked him with one foot and Clint groaned. Okay, still alive. He looked down and saw his own pants and shoes soaked with blood and it made him angry again. He kicked him once more, then he threw the whip away. 

He found the bottle of whiskey he carried up with him and took a deep swallow. 

“Jarvis, call Fury. He can have him. I don't want him anymore.” He slurred, then he left the living room with his bottle and headed for the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve's phone rang in the dead of night. Sleepy he looked at the display. Fury. He pressed the button to accept the call.

“Yes.” He slurred.

“Captain. I need you at Stark's Tower asap.”

“What is it?” He asked, now fully awake.

“We can have Barton, but... something happened. Please, meet me there, it's urgent.” And without another word he broke the call.

Steve climbed out of the bed and into his clothes in a few seconds and hurried out of his apartment to his bike. He needed eleven minutes to drive there. And he ignored the speed limit and all the other rules. 

He could see a quinjet in front of the building and he ran in, an elevator cabin was already waiting in the hall and he drove up. 

He found Fury in Stark's penthouse, with a medical team and they just looked after a person lying on the floor. Clint. He was out cold and his backside was a single bloody wound.

“Oh god. That was Stark?” He asked and Fury only nodded. He had a folder and a tracker remote in his hands. 

“Jarvis called. He said, we can have him and we should bring a medical team.” 

Steve knelt besides Clint's head and stroked lightly his cheek and then he could hear the small, tiny whimper. “'s 'ot 'y flt, sir. Sry, sir.” He tried to say something but Steve couldn't understand most of it.

“Shhh, Clint. We're here for you. Everything will be fine. You're safe now.” Steve soothed him and he could see tears on Clint's face.

“Hurts.” He slurred.

“It's okay. The doctor takes care of you.” He said and looked up at the man who just tried to stop the bleeding.

“Why don't you give him something for the pain?” He asked and the doctor turned and looked at Fury for permission.

“Just do it.” Fury snarled and the man took a syringe and injected something into his arm.

“Where's Stark?” Steve asked and rose, his voice strained.

“We haven't seen him. I just found the folder with his papers and the remote at that table.” 

Without another word Steve left the living room to search for Stark. He yelled his name but no one answered.

“Jarvis?” He knew that Tony had an AI in his Tower but Steve hadn't talked to it so far. 

“Captain Rogers.” He heard the voice of the AI.

“Where's Tony?” The anger clearly audible.

“He went to the bathroom, sir. I don't have surveillance there, I don't know what he's doing.” The AI told him and it seemed as if it were concerned. Steve ran to it, guided by Jarvis. He yanked open the door and found himself in a steamy hell. The shower was on and he could spot a person curled up at the bottom of the shower. He opened the door to the shower stall. Tony sat at the floor, his eyes closed and an empty bottle besides him. He had his knees curled up and the water was steaming hot.

“Stark!” He yelled but the man didn't answer. Steve switched off the water and looked after the man at the floor. “Tony!” He said and shook him. Still no response. He felt for his pulse and it was unsteady.

“Jarvis!” He yelled into the bedroom. “Call one of the medics!” He dragged Tony out of the stall and laid him onto the floor at one of the carpets. He slapped his cheek slightly. “Come on, Stark! Wake up!” He shouted. 

This moment one of the medics arrived and shooed Steve away. He went back to the bedroom.

“Jarvis, how much...” He started.

“He had his second bottle of whiskey. But he also took painkillers earlier that evening. Maybe he poisoned himself.” The AI said.

“How much painkillers?” Steve asked.

“I don't know. The bottle is in his workshop.” Steve told the medic about the painkillers and the alcohol and left to go to his workshop. It was locked.

“Can you let me in?” 

“I'm sorry, Captain. Mr. Stark doesn't want anyone to enter this room.” 

“But I need to know how many pills he swallowed. Can someone bring the bottle out?” 

Steve could see a sudden movement in the workshop through the glass walls. A robot drove over to the medicine cabinet and opened it, took out the bottle with the painkillers and drove to the door. Jarvis opened the door a few inches and the robot held the bottle to Steve who took it astonished. But he had no time to wonder and so he opened the bottle and poured all the pills onto the floor to count them. 

“Was this a new bottle?” He asked and Jarvis affirmed it. He started to count, when the AI said, that there were seventy six pills. And in a new bottle are one hundred. 

He ran back to the living area but Jarvis had already informed the doctor and they just put Tony onto a stretcher to take him to the infirmary as well as Clint. 

“Can you please disable the range limitation for his tracker?” One of the medics asked and Fury fumbled with the device. Then they took Clint away to the quinjet.

“What happened here?” Steve asked Fury and let himself drop onto one of the armchairs. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I can show you the video footage.” The AI volunteered. 

“Yes, please.” Fury interjected and also sat down. 

They saw everything what happened since Steve left this afternoon. They saw him throwing Clint out of the workshop and his yelling 'Fuck you, Rogers.', they saw him brooding in his living room with the first bottle of whiskey. They saw him with the second bottle heading to the garage and driving with an expensive looking car to the drive-up ramp and Jarvis blocking the exit with a grate. They saw him swearing in the car and hitting the wheel and drinking more whiskey. They saw him throwing up and swaying to the workshop and clearing his head with coffee and taking too much painkillers and then heading to Clint's room and yelling at him that all is his fault and then beating him. And they saw Clint just kneeling at the floor and trying to protect his head and taking it till he finally broke and screamed. They saw Tony leave the room and tell Jarvis to call Fury. 

“What did he mean, it's all his fault?” Steve was confused.

“I have no idea.” Fury admitted and shook his head. “But that's the first thing I will ask him, when he's awake.”


	9. Chapter 9

Everything hurt. He groaned and tried to open one eye but that hurt, too. 

“Clint?” He heard a soft voice. Captain Rogers. Steve. 

“Am I alive?” Clint whispered and he felt a light touch at his hand.

“Yes. You're in infirmary at the HQ.” 

“No. Please.” He opened his eyes and saw that Steve had dimmed the light. 

“Can't...” Clint mumbled and then he felt drowsy again. He closed his eyes... just for a few seconds...

 

He woke up. It was nearly dark in the room. He slowly opened his eyes. There was someone sitting in the chair besides his bed. 

He tried to focus. Natasha. 

“Hey.” He mumbled and the woman moved forward a few inches. 

“Hey.” She said. “So, you're back.” And then she smiled. It was scary. He never saw her smile this way.

“Why am I alive?” He asked. 

“Fury was there just in time.” Nat said. A tear left his eye and he closed them... just for a few seconds...

 

He opened his eyes. The light was too bright and he closed them and groaned. 

“Shall I dim the light?” It was Phil. Clint slowly nodded.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Phil said and wiped his face with a cold, wet cloth.

“Why am I here?” He asked.

“Director Fury and Captain Rogers brought you here. You're at HQ, you know?”

“I don't know. I'm tired.” Clint murmured.

“Close your eyes.” Phil said and he complied... just for a few seconds...

 

He heard a noise and opened his eyes. The light was dimmed and he could hear someone shift in the chair besides his bed. 

“Clint?” It was Steve. He leaned forward and very gently touched his face. “How are you?” He asked.

“It hurts.” Clint admitted. 

“Can I help you? Do you need something?” Steve asked and Clint nodded. 

“Can you... can you please finish it?” He asked and closed his eyes... just for a few seconds...

 

He woke up shivering. It was so cold. He trembled. Everything hurt and he wanted it to stop. He felt something wet at his face. Tears? 

“Clint? Are you awake?” Steve. 

“Cold. It's so cold. Why is it so cold?” He asked with chattering teeth.

“You have a fever. The doc gave you something. It should be better soon. I'll be here.” 

“Captain. Please. Can't take anymore. Please...” He started and tried to take Steve's hand but withdrew before he reached it. “Please. It wasn't my fault.” 

He heard Steve call for the doctor and a few seconds later he felt tired. He closed his eyes... just a few seconds... 

 

It was hot. He was melting. He struggled to get rid of the blanket on his body. It stuck and he got angry.

“Shhh, calm down, Clint.” Nat was here. She took the cloth he had on his forehead and replaced it with a cool one. It felt wonderful.

“I'm dying.” He whispered.

“No. Not as long as I have a say in this.” Natasha stated. 

“Please, Nat. Help me. I can't take it anymore. You have to finish it.” He pleaded and struggled again with the blanket. But that tired him out and he decided to close his eyes... just for a few seconds...

 

When he woke this time, the light was dimmed. He still laid on his stomach and looked at the door. He felt the pain in his back and he was sweaty. But apparently the fever was broken. He lifted his head and he was alone. He just put his head back down onto the pillow, when he heard the door.

“Hey, you're awake.” It was Steve. He wondered, how much time the man spent in his room. 

“Thirsty.” He rasped and Steve took a cup with a straw and held it out for Clint to drink. It felt wonderful. The water was cold and greedily he slurped as much as he could get before Steve took it away. 

“Slowly. You can have more in a few minutes.” He said.

“Why are you here?” Clint asked confused. 

“Fury said someone should stay with you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we were scared that you'd do something... stupid.” Steve confessed.

“Something stupid? Like what? Dying?” He asked.

“Yes, something like that.” The Captain smiled and wiped his face with a wet cloth. 

“Mr. Stark... he... why didn't he finish it? I thought he would finish it this time. I hoped he'd do it.” Clint said and looked at Steve. And Steve could see so much pain in his eyes, he nearly choked.

“He won't do anything to you anymore. SHIELD has your contract now.” Steve said. 

“What? Why?” 

“We don't know. We saw the video footage but we couldn't ask him. He's... not available at the moment.” 

“Do you want to tell me I don't have to go back to him?” He asked and Steve could hear the small hint of hope.

“No, you'll stay here.” He took his hand and this time, Clint didn't withdraw. He just looked at it suspiciously. Maybe it was the first time in years someone touched him without hurting him. 

“What did you mean with 'he's not available'? Where is he?” He was curious.

“He... drank too much and took pills and... he's also here. In another room. He didn't wake up since... that day.” Steve said.

“How... how long am I here?” He cocked his head and still enjoyed the gentle touch at his hand. With his thumb he carefully touched Steve's hand, just to be sure it's not a dream.

“Ten days. You were awake some times but you've had a nasty fever and most of the time you were drugged up to your eyeballs with medicine. Natasha and Agent Coulson were here... and Bruce, but only for a few seconds. You know, his anger problem.” 

Steve took the cup again and let Clint drink. His back still hurt like a motherfucker. But this time, when he closed his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep, there was a little hope in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

“Tony!” He was floating. Everything was fine. No one here to distract him. Peaceful. 

 

“Tony!” _No, I don't want to listen to you. Go away. Everything is fine._

 

“Tony!” This voice is different. It's a voice he didn't expect to hear again. It's a voice he wanted to hear.

 

“Wake up!” He yelped and sat up, startled. He was here. Bruce. He looked at him. Why did he look at me with this strange glance? He thought. 

This wasn't his penthouse in New York. Or his house in Malibu. Or any house he owned. It was a sterile looking hospital room. And Bruce was here. He sat in a chair at the opposite wall. 

“Where am I?” He croaked. 

“You're in the infirmary at SHIELD-HQ.” Bruce said and rose. 

“Why...” He started, confused, unfocused. 

“I have to go.” Bruce said and left. He fell back onto the bed. A doctor came in, saw him awake and left, came in three seconds later to check on him. She felt his pulse, looked into his eyes with her mini-flashlight-thingy, asked how he felt.

“I don't know.” He said, his voice unsteady. 

“Do you know, where you are, Mr. Stark?” She said.

“Infirmary.” He looked at the woman. “But why am I here?”

“Director Fury found you.” 

“No, I mean, why am I at SHIELD and not in a hospital?” 

“Because Director Fury found you.” She repeated and finished her check on him. 

When she turned and wanted to leave, he asked her, “Is Bruce still here?” But the woman shook her head. “No, he left.” And she left, too.

But the door opened a few seconds later and Cap strolled in. _Yeah, he thought. Exactly the person I want to see now._

“How are you.” Steve asked and looked him over. 

“Apparently I'm alive. What happened? Why am I here?” Steve sighed and leaned against a wall.

“You drank too much alcohol, took too much painkillers and nearly beat Clint to death.” Steve said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Is he...” Tony started but Steve interrupted him.

“He's here. He's alive. Why, Tony. Why did you do that? Did you try to kill yourself? Did you try to kill him?”

“What? Are you nuts?” Tony snorted. “I was... I don't know... I wouldn't kill myself...”

“You said it is his fault. What is his fault.”

“I don't know, I was drunk.” Tony spat now and leaned back on his pillow. 

“Is Bruce here?” He then asked.

“No, he left. He wanted to go back to his apartment. Do you need anything? I can...” 

“No, thank you. I just... I wanted to... No, thanks.” He inhaled deep.

“Okay. I can say him...” Steve started, but Tony interrupted him.

“No, it's... it's okay. It's nothing important.” He said. “I'll tell him later. Go now.” 

Steve nodded and complied.

 

“One year.” Fury said and looked at Clint. “You have to stay one year with us, then we can terminate your registration.” 

“You mean... you... I... you let me go?” He asked disbelievingly and pushed himself up on his elbow.

“Yes. You get the same deal as all of our other slaves. Ten years. Okay, we have to add this one extra year, but it's for your benefit. First you need to heal and our doctors and insurances are the best and second, you need the counseling. So, one year and then you're on your own. We offer you a service contract but then it's your choice if you take it or leave it.” Fury explained. 

“I... I don't know, what to say?” Clint confessed and looked at Phil and Nat in his room.

“You don't have to answer right now. You have one year to decide.”

“My choice.” Clint said and it sounded strange. He hadn't had a real choice in the last ten years. One year, he thought. One year, and I am free. 

“Your counselor will come in the next few days. You better rest now.” Phil added and together with Fury he left. 

Nat sat down at his side. “How are you?” She asked him. He still had to lie on his stomach because his back hurt too much.

“I... I can't believe it, Nat. Is it really true? Will they let me go?”

“Yes. It's the least they can do. It's their fault that you are in this position. _They_ sent Stark to get you. So it's only fair to set you free after all.” She said and brushed a strand of hair out of his eye. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Is... does... Never mind.”

“Steve is here. He said he will come to see you later that afternoon.” Nat said and smiled while Clint blushed. 

“You...” He started but she interrupted him.

“Phil told me.” He blushed even more. “And it's not the same now as with Javier. Now you are allowed to fall in love.”

“But... “

“He likes you, too. He may not admit it, least to himself, but he likes you. Believe me.” Nat smiled again.

“That'd be nice. I think.” Clint smiled, too.


	11. Chapter 11

“You need to talk to Tony sometime.” Steve said and sat down at a bench in the gym, besides of the mat Bruce knotted himself into a very strange yoga position. 

“I know. He called me a few times.” Bruce admitted and looked up at Steve. “Fury showed me the video.” He added.

“Oh, that's why they need to redecorate that conference room.” Steve arched his brow and leaned his elbows on his thighs. 

“Is it my fault that he lost it?” Bruce asked eventually.

“What? No, god no. It's... I don't know. I think it's my fault. I went to him and... maybe I upset him. He said something to Clint while he... you know”

“I've heard it. And I thought... maybe we should hack Tony's file.” Bruce suggested.

“You can do that?” Steve asked and raised his brows.

“Well, I'm not as good as Tony but I'm still better than the guys SHIELD has. They have very good Agents but their computer security... well... it's average at most. And I've learned a lot on the run.” He smirked.

Bruce finally unknotted himself and rose, held his hand out for Steve to take and hauled him up. They found an empty office, he wouldn't do it from his lab, and Bruce started the computer. The password was piece of cake and the first thing he did was to erase the video footage of what they did here.

Steve knows how to use a computer by now but what Bruce did was a completely different league. His fingers flew over the keyboard and with a HA! he turned to Steve and grinned.

“Here we go.” He said and clicked through the file. The Agents made a good job here. 

“Okay, let's see what we have here.” Bruce said and found another folder. He opened it and Steve could see a picture of Howard Stark and his wife Maria. 

“What is that?” Steve asked and pointed at a symbol on the screen and Bruce opened it. There were the reports about the coroner's inquests about both of them. Bruce opened the first report, Maria's report. She died when Tony was a child. Apparently she got infected with the Russian flu at the slave quarters of Stark Industries and she died a short time after. And the other report was about Howard's death. Fury told Steve that his old friend got assassinated but to see the evidence on screen now was hard for him. 

“There are pictures. Can you open them?” He asked and Bruce did as requested. 

“Oh god. That's... awful.” Bruce murmured and clicked through the photos. Howard in his own blood at the courtyard behind one of his factories. And with an arrow in his chest. Steve paled. He knew only one assassin who killed with arrows: Clint.

“Do you think...” He started, “... do you think it was him?” He asked and Bruce nodded. 

“It looks that way.” 

“Can you print out these pictures?” Steve pointed at two of them. A portrait and one with Howard at the floor and the arrow in his chest. 

“Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?” Bruce asked.

“I'm going to ask Clint. Yes.” 

“What...” Bruce tried but Steve just shook his head. 

“I don't know.” He said and pressed his lips tight together. 

 

Clint was still in the infirmary. When Steve and Bruce entered his room he was asleep. He laid on his stomach, one arm folded under his chin and he looked so incredible young and vulnerable. Steve shook his head to clear his minds. He needed to know this. He needed to know if this man killed his friend. 

“Clint.” He said when he approached his bed and the sleeping man woke startled.

“Oh god, I've thought it was... it would be...” He stopped when he saw the expression on their faces.

Steve took the photo with the portrait of Howard and handed it to Clint.

“Do you know him?” Clint took the photo and looked at it... and paled. He licked his lips then nodded. 

“Yes. Well, not personally but I've seen him.” He said and then he looked at Steve.

“Where? Where have you seen him?” Steve seemed strained.

“In the courtyard of a factory.” He answered and handed the picture back to Steve. “I was hired to kill him.” He finally said.

“He was my friend.” Steve pressed through his teeth. “You killed my friend...” He really was upset.

“What? He's dead?” Clint was confused now.

“You said, you've been hired to kill him. What do you think would happen when you shoot an arrow in his chest?” Steve threw the second picture at him and Clint caught it. 

“Oh god.” He murmured and slapped one hand over his mouth. 

“Captain... Steve, please. I... I didn't do that! Yes, I _was_ hired to kill him, but I couldn't do it. That's been the _little stunt_ , as my brother called it, that brought me into this position.” He shook his head and tried to reach Steve's hand. 

“And why did he have an arrow in his chest then? Why is he dead?” Steve withdrew his hand. “I know only one man who killed with a bow and that was you.” 

“But that isn't an arrow.” Clint said and pointed at the picture.

“What do you mean?” Bruce chipped in and wrinkled his brows. He took the picture and looked closer at it. 

“It's a crossbow quarrel and not an arrow. There's one thing I've never touched in my life and that is a crossbow.” 

“You said, you couldn't do it.” Bruce asked. “Why?”

“Because of the rock candy.” Clint said and looked again at the photo. 

“The rock candy?” Bruce and Steve shared glances as if the other man had lost it. 

“Okay, I was there...” He started.

 

_“Come on, Clint. It's an easy job. Go in, take the shot, go out, get the cash. We need the money, you know. Trick Shot is going to be angry when we bugger that one up.”_

_“I'm not sure, Barney. I have a really bad feeling with this one.”_

_“Clint, he's a slaveholder. He has children in his factories.” Barney said and handed him his bow and the quiver._

_“All the other guy's, they were... they deserved it. But he seems so... so... I don't know. I'd rather not do this.”_

_“Trust me. You'll do it for the children.” Barney pleaded now and Clint finally agreed._

_“Okay, maybe you're right.” He knew that this was his trigger. The two of them nearly got turned when they were younger before they could escape to the circus._

_Clint sneaked in and found a spot to wait for his target to arrive. He could see the gates and the slave quarters from his point and he was ready for the shot. Half an hour later he could see a limousine arrive. The man got out of it and he could see another person in the car. Another man with dark hair. He couldn't see his face. But Barney told him that this had to be his son. His target entered the slave quarters and Clint nocked an arrow and aimed. That moment one of the doors flew open and a bunch of children came out. Barney was right. He had children as slaves. But suddenly the man put something out of his pocket and handed it to the children. It was a bag of rock candy and the children seemed happy. Why would a slaveholder give his slaves rock candy? He lowered his bow and observed the scene. The target talked to the older woman who came out of the same building as the children._

_And finally Clint concentrated and slowly read the letters on the building. 'Maria Collins Carbonell school'. He sent them to school? That was... odd._

_The man finished speaking to the woman and turned. Clint aimed again and then a little girl, about seven or eight years old came to him and thanked him and he ruffled her hair and smiled. No, he may be a slaveholder, but he, Clint, wouldn't kill him. There are worse places to be a slave, he thought. He lowered the bow again, removed the arrow and put it back in his quiver. He sneaked out and approached the car._

_“You've done it?” Barney asked and smiled._

_“No. I... I couldn't do it.” He pressed his lips tight together._

_“What do you mean, you couldn't do it? It's easy. Nock, aim, shoot. That's it.” Barney was furious._

_“No, he... he gave them rock candy.”_

_“What?” Barney looked at him as if he had lost his mind._

_“He...” Clint tried to explain but Barney turned and backhanded him._

_“You... you can't do the easiest things right, you idiot!” He screamed and hit him again._

_“Fuck you, Barney!” Clint spat and opened the door to leave the car._

_“You stay here!”_

_“Fuck! You! And now I go back.” Clint said coldly and left him alone. He walked with his bowcase over the shoulder to the next bus station and drove back to the circus._

 

“Trick Shot was furious and he also beat me but then Barney came back. They talked and I could go. I didn't know, that he did it. The crossbow was Barney's weapon of choice and that's why I never touched one. Not even when Director Fury wanted me to. I rather took the punishment. It should be in my file.” Clint said and looked at him.

“What happened then?” Bruce asked. 

“I thought it was okay. That they canceled the deal. But they made a new one. A few weeks later I've met Tony Stark.” He closed his eyes and Steve could see his hands shaking. That's when he got enslaved. 

“That man,” Steve said and tapped at the picture in his hand, “was Howard Stark. Tony's father.”


	12. Chapter 12

He found him in his workshop. As expected. The door was closed and the glass was blacked out. He knocked and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and Bruce entered the room. Tony sat in front of his workbench and fiddled with some small parts. 

“Bruce.” He said but didn't turn. He sounded huffy.

“You wanted to talk to me. Here I am.” Bruce said. He knew he wanted to talk to him either, but at first he wanted to hear what Tony had to say. Tony put the small screwdriver on the table and took off the goggles he wore before he turned around. 

“I don't want to talk to you anymore. That was about two weeks ago. Now I have to work.” 

“You are offended.” Bruce said and walked over to him. He sat down on a small stool opposite from him. He put his backpack down on the floor beside him. 

“What? Why would I be offended? You ignored me a few weeks and...” 

“Tony, you know my problem. I can't handle this shit very well without... you know... the other guy.”

“I... I wanted to tell you. About Barton.” Tony suddenly said. “But I couldn't do it. You said... what you've said about slaves and slaveholders and... everything.”

“You were worried that I would go.” Bruce stated and Tony nodded.

“And then, when you confronted me in my office... I don't know... I was...” He drifted off and looked at his fingers. “I know you like him, you've said it a few days after that Chitauri incident.”

“Tony...” Bruce started. 

“I've lost everything that was good in my life through slaves and I hate them.”

“Okay. Let's start at the beginning. I want to get it.” Bruce said. Tony looked at him and Bruce saw pain in his eyes.

“My mom died, when I was a child. She was against slavery and tried to help them. Then there was this Russian flu epidemic and she got infected in the slave quarters and died. My father was killed in the slave quarters, too. He was there to get sure that their offspring will get some education and he... and an assassin slayed him. He and I... we had our differences but he was still my father. And that,” Tony tapped at his arc reactor, “I have that because they let a slave drive the car in Afghanistan.”

“When you hate them, why did you agree to Fury's plea?”

“I... personal reasons.” Tony rose and walked to his coffee maker to get a new cup of coffee. He didn't ask but prepared a cup of Bruce's favorite tea as well and put it down in front of him when he returned to the workbench.

“I've read your file.” Bruce said and took the screwdriver. He let it wander through his fingers. 

“Okay.” Tony said and drank the hot liquid. 

“I've seen the pictures of your father in it. You think it was him, Clint, don't you?” Bruce said and looked Tony in the eyes.

“There aren't many assassins with bows out there.” He said and leaned back in his chair. “When my father died, the police found a fingerprint on one roof. But they couldn't find the killer. Then Fury came and told me he wanted this guy, an archer, an assassin. I've sent a private investigator and he got me his fingerprints. It was his. He killed my father.” Tony said coldly and glared at Bruce who nodded and then grabbed his backpack and opened it. He took a picture out of a folder and laid it in front of Tony. He knew, he wouldn't take it out of his hands.  
“You have a picture from my dead father in your bag?” Tony asked with wrinkled brows. 

“Yes. You see the arrow?” 

“Of course I see the arrow.” Tony spat sourly. Bruce took the next thing out of his bag. It was an arrow like the one in his fathers chest. 

“That is a crossbow quarrel.” He said and then he took another arrow out of his bag. “And that is an arrow used with a recurve bow.” Tony was not an archer nor had he ever had one of those weapons in his hands but even he could see the differences. The arrow in his fathers chest wasn't an arrow, it was a quarrel.

Bruce could see the realization on Tony's face. He once again opened the folder and put a sheet of paper out of it. It was a page of Clint Barton's SHIELD file. He got punished because he refused to use a crossbow. Then he put out a sheet about his approved kills in SHIELD duty. All of his victims had the arrow in the head, none in the chest. And the last thing, he had in his folder was a picture. Two young men in front of a circus tent. The older with a crossbow, the younger with a recurve bow. Barney and Clint Barton.

“It was his brother?” Tony said disbelievingly and he stared at Bruce and swallowed. Bruce nodded. 

“He refuses to take the crossbow because of his brother and what he did to him.” He said. “We, Steve and me, talked to him. Did you know, that he couldn't kill your father because he was friendly to his slaves' children? Did you know that his brother and his mentor beat him for not killing your father? And that they sold him because of that? Did you know, that he killed his brother five years ago? He's gone rogue and joined a group of mercenaries SHIELD erased that time. Did you know that you've made his life living hell for the one thing he couldn't do? And that he unknowingly took revenge for your father as well as for himself? You didn't know that. You didn't bother to do your homework, Tony. You've just seen a pretty young man who killed your father and you wanted to let him suffer for it. You took his freedom, and I know it was an illegal turn, you've raped him repeatedly and you've tortured him. And that, Tony, that's why I've left and why I will leave you again. You are cruel. You think you're a genius and you know everything but you don't. Did it ever cross your mind to ask him?”

Bruce rose and took his backpack.

“Think about it, Tony.” He said and left.

Tony looked at all these pages and pictures and the arrows and he got nauseous. He managed to grab the waste bucket just in time to not puke onto the floor. Bruce was right. In all these years one thing didn't cross his mind: to ask Clint if he had done it.


	13. Chapter 13

“How do you feel?” The shrink asked him. She always asked him that question. And he answered as usual. “I don't know.” 

Dr. Banks was about fifty with short, gray hair and a slender physique. She came to his room in the infirmary, because they still won't let him go. Five weeks now and his back still hurts. It was shredded in pieces, once again, and it needed time to heal. 

“It still hurts.” He finally said and she looked at him. It seemed disapprovingly and he lowered his gaze.

“I don't mean physical, Clint.” She said softly. 

“I know.” He murmured. “But I don't know what to say.” He admitted. 

“Okay. You've said, Director Fury asked you to come back to the Avengers, when you're fit for duty. What do you feel about it?”

“It's... difficult. I want to... you know... It's... But then, there's still Mr. Stark. He's Iron Man and the team needs him. And I... I don't know.” He stopped and bit his lip.

“But you've said that Captain America and Dr. Banner requested you for the team explicitly.” She said and cocked her head.

“I'm just a sniper. There are thousands out there who can do that job. But Iron Man. I can't compare to him.” 

“That's not what I asked you. What do _you_ feel about going back to the team?”

“I... I think I would want it. If they want me.”

“You've said, Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner requested you.”

“But I don't know about the others. Nat would be okay I think. She'd never made a thing out of my status. But Thor. He's an alien prince. And... you know... Mr. Stark....”

“You've worked together with them, don't you?”

“Yes, but that was an other situation.” Clint propped himself up on his elbows to turn to her.

“Why?” She asked and shifted her chair so that he could see her.

“Because I don't _know_ if it is the right thing to do now.”

“To make a choice yourself?” He nodded. 

“You always have to make choices. Even as slave.” 

Clint looked at her disbelievingly and snorted. “Yeah? Like what? Do I wear the green shirt or the red one? That kind of choices? No one asked if I wanted to be on the team the first time. It was easy. Director Fury came and said go with them and I complied. The alternative would've been punishment.”

“But to be on the team... did you like it?” 

“I don't know if I liked it because I don't know what I like.” He looked at the far wall and pressed his lips together. 

“Because you haven't had the choice to find out.” She said and touched slightly his arm. His reaction was that he withdrew it.

“See? That's been a choice. You don't like to be touched and you took your arm away. You can make your own choices. You can learn to do it again. And you can find out what you like as well.”

“It's not that I don't like to be touched. I'm... I was not allowed to. No one but...” He said and drifted off. Dr. Banks leaned back and waited for him to say anything.

“Can I ask you a question?” Clint finally turned back to her but didn't dare to look up. He seemed embarrassed.

“Of course.” She said.

“How... how do I know if I love someone?” He still looked at his hands.

“Is this hypothetical or do you have someone in mind?” She asked.

“Just hypothetical.” He said and blushed. 

“Agent Coulson told me that you've been in love with someone once.” She said. 

“Javi. But I'm.. I'm not sure if it was... love, you know.” 

“What did you feel with him?”

“It was... nice. He was nice. He made me laugh. I felt good with him. He kissed me. He touched me. I liked it. It was... nice. I've missed him. Still miss him.”

“He's been transferred to another base, isn't he?” 

“Mr. Stark found out. He punished me and he would've killed Javi. Director Fury said he'll transfer him and... I haven't seen him anymore. He wrote sometimes. To Agent Coulson because... you know... but he read the letters to me. He said he was sorry for the pain I had to endure because of him and that he couldn't be there for me. Last year he... he had an accident during a mission. He died.” 

“I'm sorry.”

“I think... I like Ste... Captain Rogers.” He said and blushed again.

“You think? You're not sure?” She said and cocked her head questioningly.

“Funny thing is, in two months I'm thirty one years old and I don't know if I'm straight or gay or bi... or anything else.” He said and licked his lips. “It's always been Mr. Stark.”

“Mr. Stark... he was your first.” She said, more a statement then a question.

“Yes. My brother always called me a late bloomer. I haven't had a relationship before I got turned. I was a little bit... conservative before... I always wanted my first time to be something... _special_. With the right person, you know? Turned out to be in the back of a car with tied hands and no chance to say no.” She could hear the bitterness in his voice.

“What do you feel around Captain Rogers?” 

“He's nice. I like to have him around. I like his smile.” And a small smile appeared on his face.

“And when he's not around?” She asked and smiled at him.

“I miss him.” He confessed. “Is this love?” He then asked and looked up to her.

“To a certain extent. I'm sorry, Clint. But our time is over. My next patient is waiting. Do you think you can manage to talk to Captain Rogers about what you feel?” He half shrugged and half nodded. It was a strange gesture but she seemed satisfied. “I'll see you in three days.”


	14. Chapter 14

Steve was astounded to find Clint sitting cross-legged on his bed. He still wore the hospital gown with the open backside and had an assortment of tools spread over the bed and fiddled with a new recurve bow.

“Hey, Steve.” He was greeted and he could see a smile on his face. One of the true ones. And he couldn't resist but smile back. He had a box of chocolate with him and put it on Clint's nightstand.

“Phil got me a new bow.” Clint said and drew the bowstring for test purposes before he put the tools and the bow down onto the blanket.

“What's with your old one?” Steve asked curious. 

“It's... I don't know. I had to hand it over to Mr. Stark. Guess he destroyed it.” Clint answered but the smile was gone now. Damn, Steve. He cursed himself. 

“I'm sorry.” Steve said and sat onto the chair in the room. 

“The new one is really good. I just have to adjust it for me and then I can go to the range, when the doctors finally let me out of here.” Clint said. Steve could see that the man was bored out of his mind by now.

“I've met Dr. Banks this morning. She said, you wanted to talk to me?” Steve said and Clint stared at him open mouthed. 

“That she said?”

“You don't?” Steve asked but still stayed on his chair. 

“No, I want to. It's just... a little bit straightforward. I guess.” 

“Okay.” Steve said and leaned back.

“There are two things I've thought about. You and Bruce said you want me back on the team. And I've thought about it. When all of the others are okay with it, then I'll do it. All of them.”

“I'll talk to them. But is it okay with you? I mean to work together with Tony.” Steve asked and looked carefully at him. Clint nodded, shook his head and nodded again. 

“I can do that. I've done it before, I'll manage that. And it's some time till I can get out of here. So I have time to get used to it.”

“Do they know how long?” 

“Doc said at least two weeks here. He's done a pretty good job.” Clint let out a small, bitter laugh. “Funny thing is, he shredded the brand, too.” 

“Oh god, Clint...” Steve started and the pain in his voice clearly audible but Clint just shook his head.

“No, it's... I'll be fine. You know it happened before and this time he wouldn't refit it.” Clint said and shifted slightly. He then started to collect the tools and put them into the box Steve saw on the nightstand. He shoved the bow to the foot of his bed before he laid himself down. Apparently the sitting position hurt. But at least he could lie on his side by now.

“What's that?” Clint eventually asked and pointed at the box of chocolate he brought. Steve knew from Phil that Clint was dyslexic and so he took the box, handed it to him and said, “That's Guylian sea shell chocolate. They're from Belgium. I hope you like it.” 

“I don't know. May I open it?” Clint looked at him questioningly.

“Of course. They are for you.” 

“Thank you.” He said and carefully he opened the package. He picked one sea horse shaped praline and bit off a piece. 

“Oh god.” He mumbled around the chocolate. “It tastes wonderful.” And the smile was back on his face. Steve could see that he let the chocolate melt in his mouth to savor the taste.

“You want some?” He said when he finished his praline and held the box to Steve.

“No. All for you.” Steve said and the smile broadened. 

“Thank you. It's... I don't know how long it is since I had chocolate the last time. In the orphanage, I guess. Christmas time.” He said and closed the box to put it back onto the nightstand.

“You don't have to store them. I can bring more tomorrow.” Steve leaned forward, took the box and gave it back to Clint. 

“Thank you.” He said for the third time. And he took another praline and Steve couldn't hold back a grin when he saw the visible joy in Clint's face.

“You've said there are two things you wanted to talk about.” Steve said and looked at Clint questioningly. And he waited till he sat up again.

“Yeah, the other thing.” He said and blushed. “Dr. Banks said... that I... She thinks I should...” He tried but he couldn't find the right words. He didn't dare to look up, Steve could see and instead he held his gaze on his hands and fumbled with the seam of his gown. Then he took a deep breath and tried again. “We've talked about Javi.” He said and finally he looked up, just for a few seconds.

“Javi?” Steve was confused. He didn't know that name.

“Yeah. Javier Suarez. Agent Suarez. You said you've read my file.” Clint said and licked his lip. 

“Oh, yes. I just wasn't familiar with the nickname.” Steve said.

“We talked about what I felt for him. And we talked about...” He drifted off for a few seconds, before he took another deep breath and rattled through the sentence, “And we talked about you and what I feel for you.” He was bright red by now and still didn't dare to look up in case Steve would start to laugh or beat him or anything worse.

Steve was astounded once again and he stared at the man in the bed for a few seconds but when he didn't say anything more he just rose and sat down on the bed. 

Clint felt the mattress shift and flinched.

“Clint.” He heard Steve's voice quietly near his ear and Steve reached over to take one of his hands. “Look at me, please.” He said and finally Clint glanced up a bit. And Steve lifted his other hand very careful, so that Clint could see it all the time. “May I?” He asked and Clint nodded. Steve touched his face with the back of his hand, stroked his cheek lightly and with the thumb of his other hand he caressed his fingers. “It's okay. You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you.” He said and when Clint just nodded he cupped his face with his hand and leaned over to touch his mouth very gently with his own. He didn't press him, just a light brush of lips on lips. 

“It's okay.” He whispered when he drew back. This time Clint looked up and Steve could see a mix of emotions in his eyes, hope, fear, joy... and the small hint of a smile.

“I'll go now.” Steve said. “Is it okay when I come back tomorrow?” 

“It'd be... I'd like that.” Clint said. 

“Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your chocolate.” Steve grinned and waved. Clint laid back on his side, his arm tucked under his head and smiled. Careful he lifted his other hand and touched his lips where just a few seconds earlier Steve's lips touched him. He finally looked into the box again, picked up an oyster shaped praline and bit into it. He kissed me, Clint thought. And the smile was back on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

“Dr. Banks. Good to meet you. Can I talk to you?” Steve said when he finally found the older woman on the way to the cafeteria.

“Captain Rogers, well, I... Okay, come with me.” They both grabbed something to eat. Apparently they had mystery meat two today, so Steve just chose salad. Maybe he was a little bit old fashioned but meat shouldn't be pink. They found an empty table at one of the windows and sat down.

“Let me guess, you want to talk about Mr. Barton?” Dr. Banks said and tried the pinkish substance, shrugged and started to eat. 

Steve nodded. 

“Captain Rogers, you know, technically medical confidentiality doesn't exist for slaves but I have the same standard with my free as with my unfree patients.”

“Okay, but...” Steve started but the woman interrupted him.

“Mr. Barton though gave me the permission to talk to you.” 

“How... how is he. He always says he's fine, but...” Steve trailed off and shoved a tomato over his plate.

“It's a different case with him. Usually I support SHIELD slaves at the end of their contract with their reintegration to society as free people. But Mr. Barton... he worked here but he was never a SHIELD slave and his owner... you know the facts. I've never had a case like him.” She shook her head.

“The good thing is,” She continued, “Mr. Barton is strong. Really strong. He's a born survivor. He nearly got killed twice by his owner and each time he fought himself back to life. That's good. That's something I... we... can work with. He had to endure so much pain and humiliation, it may be not the correct term but a _weaker_ person would have long given in and withered away.”

“So, you think you can help him?” Steve asked hopeful. 

“It will take some time but yes.” She nodded.

“That's... good.” He said.

“I need to ask you a question, Captain. No, two questions.” She looked at him now with cocked head. And when Steve nodded she said, “You know what he feels for you. But I need to know, what do _you_ feel for _him_?”

“I... I like him.” He stammered. He wasn't used to talk to others about his feelings. So he wasn't sure how to answer and he blushed quite a bit.

“You like him.” She said and looked him over.

“You know... I... I...” The red shade in his face deepened. 

“You love him?” She suggested and Steve, now nearly purple, nodded and glared at his plate.

“That's good.” Dr. Banks said, smiled and patted his hands. “No need to be ashamed, Captain.”

“I know, but...” He started and tried to find the right words, but Dr. Banks once again interrupted him.

“No, it's okay, Captain. Different times.” She smiled at him reassuringly. 

“You said something about two questions?” Steve tried to change the topic.

“Yes. The second thing is, how far do you want to be involved in his recovery?”

“What kind of question is that?” He glared at her.

“No offense, Captain, but I know not everyone is able to stand the fallout. And it will come.”

“I'll be there for him. Whatever he needs and whenever he needs me, I'll be there.”

“Okay. But be aware that it may be... difficult. For both of you.”

“I'm fully aware of that.” Steve said.

“There are a few coping mechanisms after a rape. At first there's minimization, that means pretending 'everything is fine'. That's his current state. Then there may be dramatization, means the victim cannot stop talking about the assault, suppression, the victim refuses to discuss the rape, explanation, the victim analyzes what happened and at least flight, means it moves to a new home or city or alters his appearance. These mechanisms don't have to appear, but they can. Other mechanisms can be a sense of helplessness, hypervigilance, experiencing a general response of nervousness, persistent fear and or depression, mood swings, extreme anger and hostility, sleep disturbances, nightmares, insomnia, flashbacks or panic attacks.”

“Okay.” Steve was unsure now.

“Like I said, they can appear, but it doesn't mean they all have to appear. I just want you to know what can happen. Are you aware of this?”

“Yes. And I talked to a few friends of Clint. Agent Romanov, Dr. Banner and me, we are there to help him. He's not alone.”

“That's good to hear. That's something I can work with.” She said and put her cutlery away after finishing her meal. “I'm sorry, Captain, but I have to go back to work. If you need to talk to me, call me.” She handed him her card and rose. Steve thanked her and put the card away. He was well aware that it was a hard way for Clint, for him and for Clint's friends but he was willing to take it. For Clint's sake.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve entered the small conference room and all of them, even Stark, were already there.

“I'm here to talk about the Avengers, the team composition.” He sat down and looked at the others.

“Let me guess, you want to talk about Barton?” Tony asked and Steve nodded.

“We need a sniper at the team and I want him. He's the best I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few.” 

“So, what's the problem. Fury can assign him to the team and you have your sniper if you want him. He's not my problem anymore.” Tony shrugged.

“Fury gave him the buy-out contract. He's free in short of a year.” Steve looked at Tony but the other man just shrugged again.

“That's good, isn't it?” Thor asked. 

“Yes, it is. And due to the fact that he soon is a free man again, he had the choice to join the team. He said he'll do it if everyone of you is okay with it.”

“Perfectly fine with me.” Natasha said.

“Me too.” Bruce added. 

“The Hawk is an excellent warrior and I'd be honored to have him as shield brother.” Thor said.

“You all know my opinion.” Steve said and now all of them looked at Tony.

“Yeah, sure. As if I could say no now.” Tony snorted and typed something into his phone. 

“Of course you can.” Steve said but the glance Bruce gave Tony said something else. 

“Funny. But might as well. As long as he stays out of my way outside missions.” 

“I doubt that he's yearning for you, Stark.” Natasha spat and glared at Tony.

“Yeah, yeah. I stay out of his range as long as he stays out of mine. Is that okay with you, _Natasha_?” Tony held her gaze.

“Fine with me.” She said and now she smiled and even though Tony wouldn't admit it, that smile scared him a little bit. 

“Anything else?” He asked and looked at Steve now who shook his head at the question. 

“Then I'm outta here.” Tony left and slammed the door on his way out. 

“Why is Tony so upset?” Thor asked after the others left as well. “Is it because of the... what do you call it?... the status of the Hawk? That he is an unfree man?” He wasn't familiar with the slavery concept because there are no slaves in Asgard. But that one man can own another man was beyond his grasp. 

“I don't know what's wrong with him, Thor. Sometimes I think I understand him and then there's the next thing and he... I don't know.” He rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to go to Clint.

“Give him my regards, when you meet the Hawk.” Thor said and patted Steve's back before leaving. 

 

When Steve entered Clint's room in the infirmary he found him lying on his stomach with a Sudoku book in front of him. And he glared at the puzzle with his forehead wrinkled.

“Hey.” Steve greeted and looked over his shoulder. He solved some Sudokus himself but he's average at the best. That thing in front of Clint, he wasn't sure if he would call it Sudoku. It was a monster with quite a few expert level puzzles convoluted and way to complicated for him. But apparently Clint was good at it, because he had two thirds already solved. And he looked so adorable with the pen in his mouth and glaring at the puzzle, Steve thought. 

“Hey.” Clint turned. “Tasha brought me this.” He held the book up for Steve to see. And he smiled. 

“How are you?” Steve asked and sat down at the chair beside the bed.

“Okay. You talked to the others?” Clint asked straightforward. And Steve nodded.

“Yes. All of them are okay.” 

“Mr. Stark?” He asked concerned. 

“Yes, he too. He said, as long as you stay out of his range outside missions he's okay with it.” 

“Yeah, as if I want to see him more than necessary.” Clint snorted and sat up. He linked the pen to the page he was and closed the book. 

“And Thor?” He then asked.

“He's more than okay with you on the team. By the way, he says hello.” Steve remembered the plastic bag he brought and handed it to Clint. “I have something for you.” He said.

“You don't need to do that, you know?” Clint asked.

“Yes, I know. But I want to.” Clint opened the bag. There was another box of chocolates, this time Original Salzburg Mozartkugeln from Austria. And a MP3-player. 

“I don't know what kind of music you like but I thought you want to hear some audio books.” 

“Wow, thank you.” 

“I've talked to Fury. He said even if you are not free yet, you can keep it. No one will take it away.” That was important. Slaves were not allowed to own anything. And technically he still was a slave. “Steve, I... thank you.” 

“Oh, and the doctor said, if you want to go out for a walk, you can. Someone needs to be with you, you know, but he said that you might enjoy some fresh air.”

“Really? Oh god, I'd thought they never let me out of here. You coming?” He slid out of the bed, still wincing but he wanted to go out. Steve chuckled sligthly. 

“Wait, not so fast. You can't go with that hospital gown.” Clint looked down at himself, then grinned sheepishly. 

“Right. Dressing gown.” He pointed at the small locker and Steve opened it, found the dressing gown and handed it over. He winced slightly when he put it on but didn't stop.

“Ready to go?” Steve asked and he nodded. 

The infirmary was in the backside of the base and had access to a small garden with benches for the patients. They need to walk across a few corridors. 

“You have to be more careful, Mr. Stark. Next time you might not get of lightly.” Steve heard the voice of a woman through an open door and before he could react Tony came out into the corridor. He had a bandage around his hand and a patch on his cheek. 

And he could feel Clint going numb. He tried to back off but hit Steve and stopped immediately. 

“Tony.” Steve said but the other man glared just at Clint who didn't look away. Then he turned and walked away without saying anything.

“Oh god.” Clint now trembled. As long as he stood in front of Tony he held his gaze but now he nearly collapsed. 

“You okay?” Steve got his arm and led him out and to a bench. 

“I thought I would faint.” He said. Steve couldn't imagine what it would be like to meet the man who nearly killed you twice, who tortured and raped you and held you prisoner for more than ten years. But Clint managed to not faint, he stood his ground. Even if he now breathed really hard and was pale like a ghost. 

“I think, I need some time to get adjusted to the thought to not fall onto my knees or to lower my eyes when I see him.” He laughed a small, bitter laugh.

“May I?” Steve asked and when Clint nodded, he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him over. “You don't have to do that anymore. For no one.” 

“I know. But it's hard to get rid of old habits.” Clint mumbled into the crook of his neck. 

“Yeah. I can imagine that. Remember just one thing: you are not alone. I'll be there.” 

“Thank you.” Steve felt Clint's hand on his cheek and he looked at him. It was the first time Clint initiated a kiss and Steve had a tear in his eye but smiled happily. “Thank you.” He murmured again.


	17. Chapter 17

The last few days Steve was mostly occupied and just came in to say hello for a few minutes. Clint started with the audio books. He liked Harry Potter. Lord of the Rings, Steve's favorite, was nice, too. But what he really loved was The hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy or the Discworld series. 

This Saturday he had a day off and time and he thought, he could spent the afternoon with Clint. 

“Hey.” He got greeted when he entered his room at the infirmary. Clint sat on his bed, his usual Sudoku in front of him and headphones in his ears. And he grinned broadly.

“Hey. What are you listening to?” He asked. 

“Mort. From that Discworld series. It's cool. Do you know it?” Clint stopped it and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

“No. Not yet. But what do you think about watching a DVD? Bruce gave me this nature documentary film Earth. He said it's cool and you said you like animals and so... maybe...” 

“Yeah, sounds cool. I'm game.” He smiled. And Steve put the DVD in the player and started it. At first he wanted to sit on the chair but when Clint patted the space beside him on the bed he sat on his side. It took him some time but after a while Clint leaned over and onto his shoulder with his shoulder. 

“They are beautiful, aren't they?” He asked when they were at the scenes with the lions. 

“You like cats?” Steve asked and Clint nodded. “Yeah. I had a cat, well, sort of.” 

“You had sort of a cat?” He was confused.

“Lyra. She was a melanistic leopard.” 

“You had a black panther? As pet?” Clint chuckled slightly.

“Well, not as pet. I raised her in the circus. Her mother abandoned her and I hand-fed her. She was a real beauty. You should've seen her. I've trained her. I thought about an act together with her. It came to nothing.” 

“I'm sorry. You don't know what happened to her, do you?” 

“No. The last time I saw her was the evening Mr. Stark acquired me.” Careful to not scare or hurt him Steve put his arm around his shoulder.

“I'm so sorry.” They got quiet for some time and watched the film.

“That was the worst day in my life.” Clint finally mumbled and slipped up to Steve. “That day I've lost everything. My family, my friends, my life, my freedom, my future, my hope, my free will, my cat, my stuff, my... my virginity. My body. They took everything I had and left only pain and humiliation.” 

“Clint...” Steve managed with a pained sound in his voice but the other man just shook his head.

“Can I tell you? I need to... to... you know.” Clint asked “I want you to know. If that is okay with you.” He looked up at Steve. 

“Of course you can. If you want to.” He stroked his arm and took with his free hand one of Clint's hands. It took him some time and Steve waited, just stroked his arm and held his hand.

“I was with Lyra. I just fed her when Barney came and Dan and Randy were with him. And Trick Shot and this guy I didn't knew that time. Barney said they want to talk to me in the manege and I went in. I knew something was wrong when Dan and Randy waited for me outside Lyra's cage but I thought it's another job and they don't want me to fuck it up again.” He stopped and looked at Steve again, waited if he would judge him for his past and what he'd done but when he didn't say anything he eventually continued.

“In the manege they told me 'Hey that's Tony Stark, he owns you now'. And I thought that's only a sick joke. But Dan and Randy grabbed me and tied my hands. I fought. I fought as hard as I could but they were bouncers, as big as Thor, and I was a scrawny kid at best. My last growth spurt I had with twenty three.” 

He turned slightly and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. “They forced me on my knees and I begged and pleaded them to let me go. Barney said they'd done it because I'm a liability. It was Trick Shot, my self-proclaimed mentor, who held my head down and my own brother who chipped me. And it hurt. Not only to get that chip implanted, that hurt as hell, but to know that it was my own brother, the fucking rest I had of my family, who betrayed me, who sold me, that hurt here.” He pointed at his chest and Steve tried to imagine what it would be like to get so deeply betrayed from your own family.

“And then Mr. Stark activated the tracker. Coulson told me that the chip sends a signal to all nociceptors at maximum at once for the first time. I wished I would die. I really hoped to be one of the twenty percent. But I survived. I passed out and they waited for me to wake up again before I got this.” He pointed at his right shoulder blade, where the shredded brand was. 

“They couldn't do it while I was out cold, no, they wanted me to feel it. All the nerves still hurt from the activation of that tracker and then they forced me down onto the floor, they took my shirt and then Barney pressed that red-hot iron onto my skin.” He absentmindedly rubbed over his shoulder till Steve took his hand again. Clint looked at him and he squeezed his hand slightly.

“Trick Shot sprayed something onto the wound and Dan and Randy grabbed me and shoved me in Mr. Stark's car. I was so scared. He brought me to Director Fury. There, in the car, that was my first time with him.” He laughed that small, bitter laugh Steve hated so much.

“My brother called me a late bloomer. I always thought the first time should be somehow special, you know. With the right person. With someone you love. Maybe I was an idiot with my _romantic_ ideas.” Clint started to stroke Steve's hand with his thumb.

“Turned out to be in the back of a car. With my hands tied and my pants dangling around my knees. He didn't take the time to... to prepare me. He just shoved in and it hurt so much. It bled. It felt as if he tried to rip out my intestines. And when he was done I had to lick him clean and I puked and he beat me.” He stopped and swallowed. “I had to thank him.” 

“Oh god, Clint.” Steve couldn't restrain himself anymore. 

“I had to thank him for taking everything I've had.” He sobbed quietly. “That was the worst moment. To say thank you for all the pain and the humiliation and for illegal turning me.”

Steve was so shocked about it, that he felt tears welling up as well. 

“I don't know what he did afterwards, but when we arrived at that airfield where he gave me to Director Fury, I had a valid registration.” 

Steve was glad Tony wasn't here at that moment. If he'd had him available, he'd beaten him to a bloody pulp in an instant. He'd known before this afternoon that Tony'd been a bastard but now, now he just wanted to smack him. But he held his temper under control. Now was not the time to throw a tantrum. Now Clint needed him and he held him in his arms.

“Coulson was there, too. He brought me to the jet. In all the time, the only not painful touches were his. When Mr. Stark was missing in Afghanistan, I prayed. I prayed to whatever god was willing to listen that they don't find him. That he's dead. I had no luck. Do you think that was wrong?” He once again looked up to Steve, searched his eyes with his and Steve shook his head.

“No, I think I'd done the same.” They got quiet.

“Thank you, Steve.” Clint said after a while.

“What for?” He asked. 

“That I can talk to you. That you stay despite me being so fucked up. For your kindness.”

“Oh god, Clint. You don't need to thank me. I've told you I'll be there for you. Always.” He cupped Clint's face with his hand and turned it to look into his eyes. “Clint, I love you.”

Clint couldn't say anything. He felt the tears in his eyes and leaned his head onto Steve's shoulder and he just held him and let him cry. It was the first time Clint heard these words and believed them.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve woke up because he heard a wailing sound. Startled he leaned on his elbows and looked around just to discover, that he obviously fell asleep in Clint's room in the infirmary and that the sound came from the other man sleeping in his arms.

“No, please... Don't... I'll be good...” He mumbled and turned and twisted against his hold. Steve sat up and withdrew his hands but that didn't calm Clint down. 

“Don't hurt me... I'll be good... I promise...” It was awful to hear that pained voice and Steve didn't hesitate. Carefully he touched Clint's shoulder and shook him slightly. With a violent jerk Clint woke up, yelped and tried to scramble to pull away. 

“Clint. It's me, Steve.” He said, his hands raised in a defensive gesture, to show him that he won't hurt him. “Easy. You're safe. He's not here. It's just me, Steve.” 

“Steve?” He finally asked, his eyes wide in terror and his knees drawn up to his chest.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Apparently we fell asleep and you had a nightmare.” 

“Steve!” He finally recognized him. 

“Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you.” Steve said and approached slowly. 

“Why are you here?” Clint asked and the pained sound was still in his voice.

“It seems we fell asleep.” Steve carefully touched his arm to not startle him again.

“No, I mean, why are you still here with me? I'm fucked up and you...” Clint stopped and looked at his feet.

“I've told you, I love you.” Steve said and pulled him over to his chest. He still trembled and Steve tried to calm him. “Shhh. Everything is okay. It was just a nightmare.” 

“But you deserve better...” Clint mumbled into his chest. 

“No. That's not possible.” Steve stroked his hair and his face and felt tears on his cheek. “Because I love _you_. Just you. And I've promised you that I'll help you, didn't I?”

“Yes, you did.” He sniffed and wiped over his face with the back of his hand.

“You want to talk about it?” Steve asked and he wasn't surprised when the other man shook his head. He finally calmed down and Steve tried to get up.

“I think it's better when I leave now.” He said but Clint didn't let him go. 

“Please.” He held his hand and looked pleadingly up to him. “Don't.” 

“You want me to stay?” Steve asked and Clint nodded. “If you... if you don't have to be anywhere else...” 

“No! No, I just thought it would startle you.”

“Maybe it will... but it's better when you're here. I...” He started and after a few seconds he added, “I feel save with you.” And he blushed. 

With a smile on his face, because that was one of the nicest things he heard so far, Steve took Clint in his arms again and huddled together they laid down onto the small bed. And after a while they drifted back to sleep. When the nurse opened the door to check on Clint no one saw Tony outside on the floor, staring with gritted teeth.

 

He hadn't slept the last few days. At least he was used to run solely on caffeine. Fury wanted that damn helicarrier ready for use in a few weeks and there are still so many malfunctions to straighten out. He should have called him earlier. The guy's working here and calling themselves engineers are nothing but a bunch of morons. They wouldn't find their own ass without help. 

And although he was the one with the lack of sleep one of the idiots here managed to misuse the tools and he, Tony, got hurt. With a deep cut in his arm he walked to the infirmary. The second time in this week. Silently swearing he entered the infirmary to search for a doctor. It's in the middle of the night and there's not much staff here. He found a nurse but before he could ask her she opened the door to one of the rooms and Tony waited. But with the light from the corridor shining into the room he could identify the person, or better persons, in the room. Clint and Cap, together on that small cot they call bed here. He gritted his teeth and held the gash at his arm together. But if looks could kill, Cap would've dropped dead that moment.

The nurse came back. “Mr. Stark, long time no see.” She said and the sarcasm was clearly audible. “What is it this time?” 

“One of that morons Fury forced me to work with isn't able to handle the simplest things.”

“Let me see that.” She said and he took his hand away. 

“Okay, we need to stitch it up. I can do that.” She said and Tony nodded. She led him into one of the examination rooms and he sat down onto a chair. 

“What's Cap doing here?” He asked, when the nurse fetched the things she needed, and tried to sound casual.

“He was here with Clint and they fell asleep. I've let them. Director Fury and Dr. Banks said that we should let him stay. Do you need something for the pain?” 

“No. How is he doing?” He asked and winced when she cleaned the skin around the gash with disinfectant.

“Captain Rogers?” She looked puzzled.

“No, Clint.” He still tried to sound casual, even when he felt something in his guts agglomerate. 

“He's doing good. Dr. Carter said, he could be released on Friday.” She applied the first stitch and Tony bit his lips but didn't twitch. 

“And when he's released...” He started but now the nurse glared at him.

“Mr. Stark, Director Fury told us to not talk to you about him. I know he's not your property anymore and the information I already gave you is actually more than we're allowed to. So, could you please stop asking?” Once again he wished he could kill with his glance. This woman would've burst into flames in an instant. 

“But I bet Cap knows everything.” He said, his rage barely repressed.

“Dr. Banks said, he's vital for Clint's recovery and therefor he's here. And yes, he knows everything that's necessary.” 

“Did they say whom he'll be assigned to since Agent Coulson is still not fit for duty?”

“No, they didn't.” 

He had a good guess. It would be Cap because as the leader of the Avengers he'd be responsible for him. He gnashed his teeth in anger.

The nurse finished the last stitch, then she bandaged the wound and with one last furious glare at the closed door to Clint's room he left the infirmary. Outside he stormed off and bumped into an Agent when he turned into another corridor. “Pay attention, moron!” He snapped and left the shocked gaping man.


	19. Chapter 19

“I've assigned you to Captain Rogers. He's the team leader and he wants you on the team, so he's responsible for you. You stay with him.” Fury said. It was the first team meeting after Clint's release from the infirmary this morning.

“Yes, sir.” Clint answered and the others except Tony nodded approvingly. 

“There's one more thing. Agent Coulson suggested it. It may be the best if you had an external base of operations. And I've thought about that mansion we have...” Fury started but Tony interrupted him, “Why not Stark Tower? It's central, has all the needed logistics, the labs and workshops and enough space.”

“No.” Bruce said.

“No.” Steve said.

“Why not?” Tony asked.

“Could you excuse us for a few minutes?” Steve asked Fury and when he nodded, he gestured to Tony that he should follow him. They left the conference room and went out into the corridor.

“Okay, what's your problem? The tower is perfect as base and...” Tony spat and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No, Tony. You know that Bruce would feel uncomfortable there. He said, he won't come back to the Tower and I don't want to force Clint to live where he's been tortured and raped for years and where he's been nearly killed.” 

“I have not...” Tony started and glared furiously at Steve.

“What? Not raped him? Not tortured him?”

“It's not rape or torture to use your property.” Steve looked at Tony disbelievingly. He gritted his teeth and managed to not hit him.

“Do you sometimes listen to yourself? He's a human being and...”

“No, he's not. Law says, he's property. Like my car, like my house, like my fucking frying pan.” 

“What? Like your...” Steve stared open mouthed.

“Is it murder when I total my car? Is it rape when I use my house? Is it torture when I put my frying pan onto the stove? No, it's not. And I won't make an excuse for using my stuff.”

That moment Bruce opened the door to see what took the two this long and he saw Steve's fist meeting Tony's face and the brunette went down, staring disbelievingly. Without a second look at Tony Steve went back into the conference room and sat down on his chair beside Clint.

“We agreed to take that mansion.” He said and Fury nodded. He was sure all of them heard what happened but it didn't matter to Steve. He was still furious but when he felt Clint's hand take his own under the table he couldn't hold back a smile.

 

Tony sat on the floor, his back onto the wall and he held his hurting chin. Bruce shook his head and hunkered down beside him. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it onto Tony's split lip.

“You always have to do that, don't you?” Bruce said.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tony said, took the handkerchief and held it himself onto the split.

“You provoke him. Constantly. You could think you're determined to get hit from Cap.”

“I'm not a masochist, Bruce.” 

“Yeah? Then why do you do that?” 

“Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You try to convince yourself. Tony, I've heard what you said. We all have. A frying pan? You compared Clint to a fucking frying pan and you wonder why he hits you? Sometimes it sounds as if you are jealous.”

“Jealous? You kidding! Why would I be jealous?” Tony snorted and glared at Bruce but he couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

“Because of what the two have.”

“Yeah? And what would that be? Cap makes out with my discarded slave and that... _guy_... hangs on him because he's just fucked up.”

“You're an asshole, Tony.” Bruce said and rose. 

“I'm sorry, Bruce.” He said and looked at the other man. “You're right. Maybe I am an asshole.”

“Maybe?” Bruce arched his eyebrow and glowered down at Tony, still sitting at the floor.

“Okay, I am.” 

“Yeah.” But he held his hand out and helped Tony up. He then opened the door to the conference room and asked, if they're still needed and when Fury told him, that they're done here, Bruce grabbed Tony's arm and left with him. 

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“I'll bring you home. You need to sleep and then we talk.”

“Bruce...” Tony started.

“No, first you sleep, then we talk.” He dragged him to his car and shoved him behind the wheel. Bruce wouldn't risk to drive himself, not with his anger management issues.

“Okay.”

 

“Captain Rogers.” The others left the conference room but Fury held Steve back.

“Director?” He asked.

“There are a few things I have to give you.” He waited till the door was closed and the two were alone. Then Fury handed him a remote control and a thin book.

“What's that?” Steve asked but he was sure he knew what it was.

“Since you're now responsible for him, you need it. The instructions are in this manual.”

“Director, I won't need that.” He wanted to give it back.

“He's not free, not yet. And as long as his registration is valid he's not allowed to walk around alone. You're his handler now and conformable to law you have to have the control with you. If you use it is your affair, but at least it's necessary to limit his range at night.”

“Why?” 

“It's easier than to tie him up every night.”

“But why do I need to limit his range? He won't run away.”

“Read the manual. There's everything in it.” 

“I feel uncomfortable with that.” Steve said and looked up at Fury. But the man just shrugged and pointed at the book.

“Read it.”

 

While Clint was with Dr. Banks Steve read the manual. 

_'Congratulations on purchasing your new slave. Please take the time to carefully read through this manual.'_

The first few pages explained how to use the remote and it was awful. The author wrote as if he talked about an inanimate object and not another human. It's like the manual to a toaster.

Then there's a part that explains the rights and duties of the owner. 

_'Please don't let your slave unsupervised in public. You have to compensate when it destroys things or impurify public places.'_

There he also found the passage why it was necessary to limit the range. Before the trackers were used many slaves ran away and therefor it was the owners duty to tie a slave. Now it could be done with a limitation of range. And it was not optional, it was mandatory.

The more he read the angrier he got. Next part was the duties of the slave. No rights, just duties. And that it was the owners job to make sure the slave understands his duties. 

_'To avoid permanent damage to your slave use the remote control to punish it. It leaves no visible marks but is effective as an old fashioned whipping.'_

Steve wondered if Tony had read that thing. He looked at his calendar. Nine months, three weeks, five days, then this nightmare is over. Then the registration will be erased and Clint is free. With a heavy sigh he turned back to read the last pages of that manual.


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce waited in Tony's penthouse. He had asked Jarvis, Tony was awake now for nearly five days. He sat in the living room and read one of the many books in the shelves that are obviously untouched since years. There was a copy of 'The devil's elixirs' from ETA Hoffmann and he had started to read it. 

When they entered the penthouse a few hours ago Tony wanted to get some alcohol, but Bruce shoved him, with Jarvis's directions, into his bedroom. He really wasn't fond of sitting here but he promised him to wait and that they would talk. 

Bruce was here before but he didn't look around. On his search for the bathroom he found a room near Tony's bedroom. It was really tiny, about ten foot in each direction and there was a small bed and a dresser. Attached onto the wall over the bed he found iron rings were you could fasten chains. That had to be the room were Clint slept when he'd been there. There was no window and the room couldn't be opened from the inside. He swallowed hard. That was, when he decided to sit in the living room and to wait there. 

He was half through the book when he heard the other man come around. Bruce went to the kitchen. The only thing well used there was the coffee maker and he prepared a cup and waited for Tony to arrive. Twelve seconds later he was there and grateful he took the coffee.

“You feel better?” Bruce asked after Tony had finished his first cup and prepared a second one. 

“No, not really.” Tony admitted. He really looked like shit. 

“Okay, what's wrong with you?”

“I don't know...” He started but Bruce interrupted him.

“Cut that crap. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Since that New York incident you act like an idiot.”

“Bruce, I...” 

“Do not interrupt me!” He snarled.

“Sorry.”

“I've observed your childish behavior far too long now and that has to stop.”

“Childish behavior? What...”

“What did I say about interrupting me?”

“Yeah. Sorry, again.” 

“You know, that Steve and me read your file. The uncensored version we'd found. And when I read it I got the impression that you have sort of a split personality. On the one hand you're one of the most caring persons around. You've freed the slaves your father had and let machines do the dangerous jobs in your factories. You donate enormous sums for charity every year. You've stopped building weapons and started to invest in environment protection. You are Iron Man and you've fought for people who couldn't defend themselves. You flew a fucking nuke into space without hesitation. You care about people. You cared about me and tried to help me with my problem with the other guy. On the other hand you're also the biggest asshole around. You've freed your slaves but then you've turned a free man illegal. And I don't want to know how you've managed to get a valid registration. You've changed the deal with Fury. And what you've done to Clint, even if he was a criminal, it's... it's cruel. You provoke Fury and Steve constantly. You intimidate all the guys at SHIELD, Coulson and Natasha and even Thor, who really is hard to exasperate, is pissed off by you. You say you want to be on the team and simultaneously you intimidate us.”

“Yeah, well...” He started but stopped immediately after a glare of Bruce.

“I'm not finished! I get it, that most of your strange behavior is in direct correlation to Clint. And I...” Tony didn't interrupt him, he just rose and walked over to one of the paintings in the living room and Bruce went quiet. Tony took the painting down and opened the safe behind it. He rummaged a few seconds, then he found a manila folder, took a sheet of paper out of it and went back to Bruce. With one last glance at it and tightly pressed lips he handed the paper to him. Bruce read and finally paled.

“Since when do you know that?” He asked.

“I've told you, I've sent a private investigator after him. He didn't just collect his finger prints. He got me a DNA sample as well.”

“You knew that all the time and didn't breath a word?” Tony only shrugged.

“How?” Bruce asked. 

“His mother is my father's half-sister. My grandfather was not really well-known for his marital fidelity and there was more than one half-sibling.” 

“That makes the situation even worse. You knew he's your cousin and you have been this cruel to him?”

“I thought he killed my father.”

“But Tony...” Bruce started but Tony just shook his head slightly. He looked over to the window.

“Bruce, I really _know_ , that all this is a big fuck-up. You said, that I haven't done my homework the last time we spoke and maybe you've been right. I had this,” He pointed at the DNA test, “and the fingerprint. I thought he killed my father. I know, me and my father weren't this close but still, he was family. And when I had the proof, that he's family, too... You know, family who kills family? It's a no-go. And I decided to punish him. That's why I changed the deal with Fury. That's why I decided to make his life living hell. That, and my general antipathy against slaves. I knew I turned him but when he was turned, he was no human anymore and I hated him even more because... I still hate slaves, I've told you. You think that's fucked up? It's more than that. That time he was with that SHIELD-Agent. You want to know, why I did what I've done? I haven't done it because he was in love. I've done it because he was happy with him. And he shouldn't be happy. He was a killer and he had no right to be happy.

And then the Cap situation. Of all the people around he had to fall for Cap. Captain America, the glorious hero my father was so fond of. Do you know how often I've heard how terrific that man was and how inadequate I am? And when my father finally noticed that I was not so useless as he always thought he got killed and his killer got protected by Captain America. There are hundreds of snipers within SHIELD and Cap wants him off all of them for the team. And again, he was happy. He still didn't deserve to be happy. That day I went up with the intention to kill him.”

“Tony, that's...” Bruce shook his head and was pale.

“It's what? Crazy? Yes, it is. But as you can see, I didn't do it. He's alive and I gave him to Fury and in a few months he's free. He's a valued member of the Avengers, he has friends and protectors and he's in love and happy now. That's what all of you wanted, isn't it?” The bitterness in his voice was striking and Bruce felt slightly worrying. 

“Tony...”

“What? Are you pitying me now? You don't have to. Because I do not regret what I've done.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Bruce looked down at his hands, then he rose.

“I still think he's a killer, no, I know he's a killer and he still needs to be punished.”

“I also killed people, Tony. Do you think I earn the same punishment?” Bruce asked and Tony shook his head.

“No, Bruce. You killed to defend yourself. He killed for money.”

“That doesn't give the killed people their life back.”

“Bruce, please...” 

“I'm sorry, Tony. I'm so sorry for you. You need help, Tony. You're so consumed by self-hate about what you've done and you can't even admit it to yourself. You begrudge him for the little happiness he has that you can't see the pain he had to pay for it. Leave it be, Tony.” He turned to the door to leave.

“Don't. Please Bruce, don't go. I,” The door closed behind the other man, “love you.” He finished his sentence alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Before they moved into the mansion Tony installed Jarvis. Fury was okay with it and the others thought it couldn't hurt. He also built the security system, equipped the mansion with cameras, motion detectors and all the stuff he thought could be necessary. Together with other SHIELD Techs he built working spaces for him and Bruce and even a gym was installed.  
Bruce was the first one who came to move in and he found Tony on a ladder in one of the floors, still tinkering with the wiring. 

“How long are you here?” Bruce asked and Tony nearly fell from the ladder. “Sorry, didn't want to startle you.”

“It's okay. Since we finished repairing the helicarrier we started to modernize this old shack.” 

Bruce looked around. The mansion was great and surely not an old shack. It was built like one of those old Scottish castles he'd visited once with Betty. Before the problem with the other guy. 

“You want a tour?” Tony asked casually and Bruce shrugged. “Why not.” 

“Okay. Here's the entrance hall, over there is a salon and behind it the library. On the other side we have a dining room and we installed a kitchen because the original kitchen is in the cellar. There were a few other salons but we built in some workshops and labs and, you know, useful stuff. And there's also the control room.” Tony walked through the rooms and Bruce followed him. After the first floor they descended into the basement. “We built the gym down there because there's the space and someone installed a pool some time ago. It needs some renovation, but that can be done while you live here.”

“While we live here.” Bruce corrected but Tony shook his head.

“No, I'll stay at the tower. I'll come over when needed but I won't bother you with my presence if not necessary.” 

“Come on, this is ridiculous.” Bruce looked him over, observed every emotion of him.

“Yeah. Because I'm a ridiculous person. And that's why I stay where I am.” He shook his head. 

“What would you say if we'd suggested to move into that cave where the Ten Rings held you in Afghanistan? Would you come and move in and live happily ever after with us?”

He could see Tony grit his teeth but he didn't say anything. 

“Over there are some showers and in the next few days there will be built in a sauna and a jacuzzi. Call it a house warming present.” He just continued his tour. They ascended to the first floor.

“Here's a communal living room with TV and home cinema and Playstation and a pool table and other stuff. You can find out yourselves. In the back of this floor are a few guest rooms if you ever have guests. I've chosen one for myself if there's the need to stay. There's also sort of a guard-room, where you can control the security system and all the electronics. It's also a panic room if ever necessary. Oh, and one of the apartments is at this floor. The others are up at the second floor. I'll show you this one.” Tony led him to a door which could only be opened by a security card.

“It has a separate living room, a kitchenette and a dining room, two bedrooms with en suite bathrooms and a separate room that could be used as office or whatever you have in mind. The other apartments are similar to this. The key cards are in the guard-room. You'll need this to open the door.” He handed Bruce the one card he had and left the apartment.

“Oh, and you've seen that the apartments are furnished but there's more stuff up at the attic if you need something. I have a copy of Jarvis installed and it's connected to my tower. So, if there's something I need to know, tell it Jarvis.”

“Tony, I get the impression that our last conversation upset you. Am I right?” 

“Why would I be upset? You all made perfectly clear that I'm just tolerated in this team because you need Iron Man. So everything you get _is_ Iron Man. I don't want to interfere in, let me quote you, the little happiness Cap and that slaveboy have.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he glared at Tony. “Fine. Okay. Keep acting like a prima donna.”

“I'm not...” Tony started with raised voice.

“You're jealous, Tony. Insanely jealous. And you won't admit it, at least to yourself. You need help.” And with a slight green complexion Bruce left Tony where he was and slammed the door behind himself.

 

When Steve came later that day Tony and the Techs were gone. Bruce was in the library, sat in one of the old fashioned wingback chairs and read. 

“Hey.” Steve sat down in the other chair and looked around. “That's quite cool.” He said.

“Yeah. Remind me to ask Fury where they got that estate from.” He closed the book and laid it onto the small spindle-legged table between the chairs.

“You're alone here?” Steve asked and lounged back slightly. He already loved these wingback chairs and the setting in the library was perfect.

“Tony was here. He and some SHIELD-Techs installed the electronics. We have a copy of Jarvis.”

“It's a pleasure to assist you.” The AI chipped in.

“No, it's a pleasure for us to have you here.” Steve said then he looked around again. “Is Tony still here?”

“No, he said he stays at his tower. He wont bother us with his presence.” The sarcasm was so unusual for Bruce that Steve furrowed his brows. Bruce sighed, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Apparently the conversation we had went... not so well. And I lost my temper and called him jealous.” 

“Jealous? But...” Steve started, interrupted himself and bit his lip before he continued.

“Is it because of Clint and me? Phil told me that he's kind of obsessed but I thought after that incident where he nearly killed him he's done with him. I didn't know that...” 

“No, I don't think that's the problem.” Bruce interrupted. “Well, not in that manner. I'm not a shrink but I think he's jealous because Clint is happy with you and he's alone since Pepper left him. Steve, there's one more thing. You know that I've talked to Tony a few days ago. I wanted to tell you earlier but... I didn't know how. It's... It's not easy but I think the best way is to be straightforward.”

“Okay.” Steve said and waited.

“They are related.” Bruce said and when he saw the puzzled expression he explained. “Tony let a private investigator collect Clint's fingerprints and he got him a sample of his DNA, too. Clint's mom and Tony's father are half-siblings.”

“What?” Steve nearly jumped out of his armchair.

“He knew that. All the time. He knew it before he turned him.” Bruce confirmed.

“Oh god, that's so sick.” Steve was so pale now. He shook his head and run his hands through his hair.

“Whenever it's going to be better then there's another bomb.” He murmured and paced. “How do I tell him? He told me the worst betrayal came from his family. And now? Another family member who betrayed him.” He laughed a small bitter laugh, similar to Clint's. 

“I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier.” Bruce said and rose to calm Steve down.

“No, that's... that's not the problem. I need to talk to Dr. Banks first before I can tell him.”

“Where is he at the moment?” Bruce asked.

“He's at the HQ with a physiotherapist in the gym and then on the range.”

“Then call her.”

“Yeah, I'll do that.” He searched for his phone and dialed the number. “Bastard.” He muttered while he waited for someone to answer the call. But he just got Dr. Banks assistant. He said, that she will call him back as soon as possible. 

“Why don't you take a look-around while you wait for that call?” Bruce suggested and Steve agreed. “Yeah. You're right.” He said and left the library. He couldn't do much else before he hadn't talked to this shrink-lady.


	22. Chapter 22

“Dr. Banks. Thank you for squeezing me in.” Steve greeted when he entered the office. 

“No problem. I understand that there is a new problem popped up?” She sat down on her chair and gestured for Steve to take a seat as well. 

“Yes. Bruce... Dr. Banner... talked to Mr. Stark two days ago and he gave him this.” Steve handed her the DNA-test. She read it and Steve could see her eyebrows trying to reach her hairline. 

“It was good to come to me first, Captain Rogers. That's... that's... I don't know.” She breathed audible through her mouth and looked again at the test. “I'm doing this job since thirty years but that is the most complicated case I've ever had. Is Clint here?” 

“He's at the base, yes. He can be here in a few.” Steve said.

“Okay. Call him. I'll cancel my next appointment meanwhile. We'll need the time.” She stood and made the call while Steve took his own phone to get Clint here. It took him a few minutes but when he came in he wore his sweatpants and a shirt, he was with his physiotherapist at the gym.

“You said it's urgent?” He asked and followed Steve in Dr. Banks office.

“Okay. Somehow I get the impression that this isn't something I'm going to like.” He said with raised brows when Steve didn't leave but sat down on one of the chairs.

“No, I guess you won't like it. So, how do you feel at the moment?” Dr. Banks asked.

“I'm okay. It sometimes hurts when I move the wrong way but...” He started.

“No, not physically. How do _you_ feel?” She asked again.

“Okay, I guess.” He looked from Dr. Banks to Steve and back.

“What do you know about your grandparents?” That question came unexpected. 

“Not very much. My father's parents died before I was born and my mother's mother died when I was three and her father is fallen in war. But what...” 

“Clint.” Steve chipped in. “Bruce discovered something about your mother's father.” He said and took Clint's hand. He felt the tension in his body and used his thumb to stroke the hand reassuringly.

“Okay. What is it?” 

“You will hate it. And I wish I could spare you this but...” 

“Just... just say it. Please.”

“Your grandfather is Howard Stark senior.” 

“Howard Stark senior... like Tony Stark's grandfather?” He asked and paled. His lips trembled.

“Yes. Your mother and Tony's father were half-siblings.”

“No. That's... not possible. Not true.” He shook his head violently. “I'm not related to that man.” He withdrew his hand, jumped up from his seat and paced and finally slid down at one wall to sit at the floor.

“We can repeat the test if you want. Bruce can do that.” 

“Yes, please. I... I don't want to be related to him.” He wrapped his arms around his body in a defensive manner. 

“I guess that was what he meant with it.” He said after a while.

“What, Clint? What did he say?” Steve asked and hunkered down at his side. 

“He was drunk that one evening a few years ago and he just... he... he fucked me... over his desk... and he said I would take it like my cooch grandmother. He knew it, didn't he? Didn't he?” The desperate expression in his eyes hurt Steve more than he wanted to admit. 

“I'm sorry, Clint.” He said and pulled him into a tight hug, wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. “He knew it. He made this test before he turned you. He knew it all the time. I'm so sorry.”

“Once again.” Clint's voice sounded dead and cold. “Family.” He snorted. Then he laughed that small bitter laugh Steve knew so well by now and hated so much. 

“Come on, get up from the floor. We'll sit on that couch. Is that okay?” Steve suggested and Clint complied. 

Dr. Banks waited till they sat before she asked. “How do you feel about it?” 

“What do you think? I'm overly enjoyed that I have more family who could betray me.” He spat and wiped a tear out of his eye. “I wish... I wish I could punch him.” He said.

“You know that is...” She started but Clint interrupted her.

“I know that it's not allowed because he's a free man and I'm nothing more than a fucking frying pan.” He hissed and punched the pillow beside him.

“That's not... what? A frying pan?” Dr. Banks was confused now. “What...” She stopped herself, shook her head and looked at Steve.

“Stark had a temper tantrum some days ago and compared him to his frying pan.” Steve explained and Dr. Banks pressed her lips tight together. That man needs help. She would suggest to Director Fury that Mr. Stark needs a therapy as well.

“No, Clint. That wasn't what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say is, that to punch him wouldn't help you.”

“Yeah? Why not? After all what he'd done to me?” He asked provocative and glared at her. 

“Clint, please...” Dr. Banks started but he wrestled himself out of Steve's grasp and paced again.

“I... I need to go. I need to be alone for some time. Is that okay?” He had to ask, right now Steve was his handler and he had to allow it. Steve looked at Dr. Banks and when she just shrugged he nodded. “Don't forget the range limit.” He said and Clint fled out of the room. 

“What can I do? Steve asked and Dr. Banks shook her head. 

“It's like I've said, I've never had a case like this. I usually guide SHIELD slaves to their freedom. I don't have to put them back together like him.” She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “I'll need to call a colleague and friend and talk to him. Can you two come to me tomorrow?”

“We'll be here.” Steve said and went to look after Clint.

 

He found him an hour later on the roof of the highest building here at HQ. He sat at the balustrade and watched the agents down there.

“I hope you don't intend to jump.” Steve said and Clint turned his head.

“No.” He just said and looked down again.

“I've thought about it. About all that shit.” He said when Steve leaned at the balustrade beside him.

“I deserve it.” He looked at Steve with his expressive eyes. 

“No, Clint. No one...” 

“Wait, please. I'm a killer, Steve. Do you know how many lives I've ended? Just like this?” He snapped his fingers. “And I didn't even ask what they'd done to deserve it. At first there were Trick Shot and Barney who said whom I should kill, then there was SHIELD. They pointed at the target and I did it. Without hesitation. I'm an evil person. And I deserve what happened. Every second of it.” 

“Clint...” Steve started and reached for him but Clint shook his head.

“No, it's Karma. You do something good and good things happen. You do something bad and bad things happen. You see? I'm a bad person and bad things happen to me.”

“But you didn't see one point in this. Karma says that humans act with their free will to create their destiny. They've taken your free will. All you could do was to obey or to be punished.”

“But I could've chosen the punishment.”

“You would've been able to endure it just to a certain point. Then they would've broken you.”

“He should've killed me. That would've been the best.” 

“Clint, please.” Steve stepped up to him now and wrapped his arms around him. “Don't say something like that. You scare me.”

“But it's true.” Steve felt a tear drop onto his arm. “It would've been the best for all of us. All this crap now. Just because of me. The Avengers would have an other sniper, Bruce and Mr. Stark still would be friends, Dr. Banks could do her job without dealing with such a liability. My brother was right. That's what I am, what I always have been. A liability.”

“That's not true. Clint, please. Could you please climb in?” Steve begged with a really bad feeling in his guts.

“What? You think I'm going to jump?” 

“Yes, somehow you give me the impression.” Steve said and held him tight.

“I guess you would be the only person who would notice that I'm not around any longer. All the others could live their life like before.”

“This! Is! Not! True!” Steve said. “What about Phil and Natasha? And Bruce?”

“What about them?” He once again turned and looked at Steve and he could see the desperation in his eyes.

“They would miss you. They are your friends. They care about you. I care about you.” Steve could see him swallow really hard and a tear left his eye and dropped down at his hand.

“Steve...” He managed with a strangled voice before the sobs started. Steve dragged him over the balustrade onto the roof and embraced him. He held him as tight as possible and Clint clung at him like a drowning man. Once the dam was broken he couldn't stop himself. All the pain, all the humiliation, all the degradation, all the repressed feelings of the last weeks, months, years came up at once and he broke down. Steve didn't know what to do but to hold him and let him cry. Dr. Banks said that this could happen, would happen and he was glad that he was here at the right moment.

“Why me?” He asked after a while, still sobbing and he clutched Steve's shirt with his fists. He remembered the last time he asked this question. Stark said, it wasn't his idea. But he'd done all this shit nevertheless. 

“I don't know. But I would do everything if I could undo what happened to you.”

“I know. You deserve better than me.” He murmured.

“Clint. I don't _want_ anyone but you. I've told you.”

“Yes, you did. But you are so kind, and strong and beautiful and I'm just a fucked up, scarred and rejected slave.”

“No, you are not. You are one of the strongest persons I know. You had to endure all this shit and you are still here. You are a fighter, you don't give up this easily. And all this scars you have can't hide one thing: you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I love you.” Steve still held him in his arms and stroked his head.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Clint finally mumbled and looked up at Steve. And when he didn't say anything he continued, “But it's true. I love you, Steve.” 

This time it was Steve who couldn't hold back a tear. After all this time he said it. He felt like his heart stopped for a second and he smiled and hugged him and then he cupped his face with his hands and kissed him. And till his death Steve would tell everyone, who asked him, that this was the most perfect kiss he ever shared with Clint. It was as if the world stopped just that moment for the two of them to sample the pleasures of that perfect kiss. 

“I love you, too. And together we can get through this. I promise, I'll never let you down.” 

“I know. I trust you.” He said and smiled at him slightly. 

“It's just a few months and then all this crap is over.” 

“Nine months. Two weeks. Three days.” Clint said, then he took Steve's arm and looked at his watch, “Fourteen hours, twenty nine minutes.” 

“Okay, you're counting.” He smiled with an arched brow.

“Since the day Director Fury told me they let me go.” And Steve laughed silently. At least he has something to look forward to. “Let's go in. Bruce is waiting to repeat the test.”


	23. Chapter 23

“He needs help, Bruce. He's... he acts so strange and it's getting worse and worse.” Steve said and pinched the bridge of his nose. They sat together in the kitchen of the mansion. They moved in a few days ago and it started to get a routine for the two of them to have breakfast together.

“You think I don't know that?” Bruce snorted. “I've tried to talk to him. He doesn't listen.” 

“Fury thinks we need him and it's true, Iron Man is a vital asset to the team. The problem is Tony. I've talked to Dr. Banks, Clint's shrink. She said, she would suggest it to Fury that he needs a therapy but I doubt he will listen to him. We need to persuade him.” 

“Yeah. But I doubt that he will listen to you as well. Especially to you. I somehow get the impression that he thinks you've taken his stuff.” Bruce sighed and poured some more tea into his cup. 

“You mean Clint. But he let him go.” Steve shook his head.

“I'm not sure. I mean, not in his head. Maybe you should keep an eye on him.” Bruce suggested. 

“Will do that.” Steve said and emptied his cup. He rose and collected his used dishes to put it into the sink. He left and headed down into the basement. He knew Clint would be there. Steve always thought he was an early bird but compared to him he was a late riser. At this time Clint usually was done with his exercises.

“Clint?” Steve called and heard him answer from the showers. He went over to him because they had an appointment with Dr. Banks this morning and he wanted to look after him. 

He found him in front of a mirror, just in his briefs and trying to get some lotion onto his back.

“Do you need help?” Steve asked and waited for him to say anything. He just leaned onto the door frame and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Clint turned to hide his scarred back and swallowed hard. He fiddled with the bottle in his hand and looked miserable. “They said I had to put that onto the scars but... I.. I can't reach all of them.” 

Steve saw his hands tremble slightly. Apparently he was really embarrassed that Steve saw him.

“I can help you.” He suggested, still didn't make a move to show him that he's no threat. 

“You don't have to... it's all...” He started and Steve saw him gritting his teeth.

But Steve just shook his head. Carefully he walked over to him and took the bottle out of his hands.

“I'm not going to hurt you.” He murmured and turned the smaller man around. And it was the first time he saw all the damage Tony had done to him at close range. The scar on his neck where the tracker was embedded, the shredded brand on his right shoulder blade, all the deep welts were right in front of him. Now it was Steve who had to swallow. And apparently Clint saw it in the mirror.

“It's okay if you don't want to touch it. It's disgusting, I know.” Clint said and wanted to turn.

“No, Clint. It's not. I... I was just overwhelmed from all of this. How cruel people can be to others.” He opened the bottle and poured some of the lotion onto his hand. It was cool and Steve waited a few seconds till the fluid had body temperature before he rubbed it into his skin. Clint flinched when he felt the touch but he stayed still. 

“I won't hurt you.” He once again murmured and let his lotion covered hands roam over the damaged skin. It felt rough and strained and Steve was sure the scars still hurt. Very carefully he massaged his back, touched the scars to show him that not everyone wants to hurt him. “Everything is all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me help you.” He reassured him and smoothed the strains out. Steve could see him clench and unclench his hands at his side but he didn't withdrew himself. 

When he was done he stepped around him and saw him white as a sheet. “You okay?” Steve asked and took his chin in his hand to lift up his face.

“Yes.” Clint answered and leaned forward to touch Steve's chest with his forehead. 

“When was the last time someone touched you without the intention to hurt you?” Steve asked and wrapped his arms around Clint's shoulders.

“I don't know.” Clint mumbled into his chest. “Phil, when he patched me up, I guess.” 

“No, that's not what I meant.” Steve said and started to stroke his face.

“Then I don't know. My mom, when I was a child I assume, before...” He swallowed and stopped himself.

“Before?” Steve asked and looked at him.

“She started to drink. When my father hit her she started to drink and then... she sometimes was... was... really mean. But before that she was nice.” 

“Oh god. That's so wrong.” He said and stroked his still damp hair. “Let me... Let me make up for all the pain in your life.” He murmured and brushed his lips slightly over Clint's and he felt him melt into the kiss.

“You always do.” Clint said, when they parted. “Okay, let me get dressed or we're being late with Dr. Banks.” He then laughed silently and Steve smiled but withdrew. 

 

Steve and Clint hadn't heard that Tony arrived at the mansion some time ago. He strolled in as if he owned the place like he always and everywhere did. 

“Someone here?” He yelled in the hall and heard noises from the kitchen. He walked over and found Bruce washing the dishes.

“You know that you have a dishwasher, don't you?” He asked without greeting.

“Yes, I know. But it's just two cups and two plates.” 

“So, the stuff already here?” Tony asked and walked over to the coffee maker to prepare himself a cup of his favorite drug.

“What stuff?” Bruce asked with a frown.

“Fury said, there's stuff I need to attach to the control room. But apparently it's not here.”

“I haven't seen anything.” Bruce said and started to dry the plates.

“Yeah, well. I'm going down to the basement to prepare the wiring.” He turned and left Bruce. 

 

Tony went for the stairs to go down to the basement when he heard voices. He silently stepped down and found Cap and _him_ in the shower area behind the gym. They clung together, Steve had his arms wrapped around him and he heard a small laughter.

“I'll wait upstairs.” Cap finally said and climbed up the stairs and Clint turned to his clothes with a smile on his face. 

“So, you're shagging our war hero now.” Tony said when he was sure Cap was out of hearing range.

Clint, who was already in his pants and just put on his socks startled and turned. And was suddenly white as a sheet. 

“I'm not...” He started but Tony approached him and was now clearly to close. 

“You're a whore.” Tony spat and Clint tried to drew back but was stopped by the wall. He considered to lunge forward but Tony saw it in his eyes.

“Do it. Please. You know, that precious Captain of yours is responsible for you now. Guess what will happen to him when he can't control one slave? Guess what will happen to you?” He said and grinned at the younger man.

“I... I won't do anything. Please... leave him alone. Don't do anything to him.” He stopped dead in his tracks and pleaded. He knew what would happen to Steve. He would be punished and after all what he'd done for him he wouldn't deserve it.

“Make me.” Tony said and grinned at him. And Clint knew that grin. Knew it too well, had seen it way too often in the last ten years. He knew what he wanted and he closed his eyes but went down onto his knees nevertheless. With trembling hands and as much hatred as possible in his eyes he opened Tony's pants. He hesitated just a second but then he opened his mouth and swallowed Tony's dick in one well practiced motion. 

“Yes, that's it.” Tony moaned and threw his head back. He couldn't see the tear running along Clint's face; to him it felt like betrayal.


	24. Chapter 24

When Steve came back into the entrance hall, he saw Thor at the front door talking to a few SHIELD-Agents. 

“Captain, good to see you.” He came over to Steve and hugged him in a friendly manner. “These men are asking for Tony. Have you seen him?” He turned back and pointed at the Agents.

“No, not for a while.” He said. “What do you want?” He then asked the two men.

“Director Fury sent us to bring the missing components for your control room and Mr. Stark should be here to attach them.” The older one said and pointed at a crate outside the door. 

“He's not here. If you want to leave them, he'll...” Steve started.

“Oh, is this the stuff Tony awaits?” Bruce asked and came over to them. He'd heard them talking. 

“How do you...” Steve wanted to ask but then he saw Bruce pale. Without saying another word he headed as fast as possible to the stairs down to the basement. “Bruce, what...” 

“He's down there!” He yelled and Steve needed another second to process what he just had said before he followed him. Clint was alone with Tony in the basement. Thor was right behind him when he descended and looked for him.

But then he could hear the howl. The Hulk!

“Clint? Bruce?” Steve yelled and found Bruce... Hulk... in the shower area where he left Clint, punching Tony so hard that he flew across the room and through the shower cubicles. Thor said something in a language Steve didn't understand but it sounded a lot like swearing and the two of them ran as fast as possible over to Hulk. Clint, who just struggled to his feet, yelled at him.

“Stop!” He stumbled towards Hulk and Tony and held his hands out in a defensive gesture. 

“Bruce! Stop it!” He positioned himself between the raging Hulk and Tony, who was unconscious in the wrecked showers. Hulk roared again and wanted to circle around Clint but the archer still didn't let him pass. 

Steve and Thor arrived but they didn't interfere because they saw that Clint had Hulk's attention and they didn't want to cause more damage to anyone.

“Bruce, please! You have to calm down.” Clint pleaded and still held his hands out to Hulk. Steve held Thor back, he knew how Hulk reacted to him, had seen him smack the god around just because he was there. 

“Bruce, come on, breathe. Calm down.” Clint still talked to the big, green guy in front of him and it seemed as if he had success. 

“Come on, big guy, breathe. Leave him alone.” The Hulk tried to pass him but whenever Clint positioned himself in front of Tony, who slowly woke up groaning, he drew back and howled or growled but he didn't try to attack the smaller man. Instead he smashed the furniture around and threw things in Tony's direction.

“Focus, Bruce. Focus on me. You will not hurt me, will you? No, you will not. Come on, Bruce. Calm down and focus.” And finally Steve could see him losing the green and shrinking down, back to Bruce and losing consciousness. 

“Bruce!” Clint gasped and caught the man before he could hit the floor. Steve rushed over to them and Thor turned to the two Agents who saw what happened here.

“Can you look after Tony?” He asked and the Agents complied, they stepped over Clint and Bruce to see what happened to Tony. One of them already called medic because it was quite evident that legs usually don't bend in a way Tony's did at the moment.

“Clint! Oh god, you okay?” Steve hunkered down beside him and helped him with Bruce. He saw that Clint was distressed and carefully he squeezed his shoulder. 

“Clint, talk to me.” He said and touched his face. He felt the wetness and saw a tear leave his eye. 

“Steve.” Clint sobbed and started to tremble violently. It came out of the blue and Steve could only react, he wrapped his arms around the other man and held him.

“He... he said... I didn't want to... really... please, don't leave me... I tried... he said he would... would report you... and Fury... really, I tried... I'm sorry...” He stammered and Steve got so angry at Tony. “I can understand if you want to go now.” Clint finally mumbled but Steve just held him and didn't let him go. 

“No, Clint. I won't leave you. I promised.” He stroked over his hair. “You up to tell me what happened?” He asked but they got interrupted by a groaning Bruce. 

“Bruce.” Clint said and pointed at the man in the remains of his clothing. Thor went over to the rack and fetched a towel for Bruce to cover himself. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked and looked around, saw the chaos around them and paled.

“I didn't...” He started and Steve finished the sentence.

“...kill him? No, you didn't. Clint stopped you.” He said.

“You protected him?” Bruce asked, his brows hitting his hairline right now. “After all what he did you protected him?” 

“ _Him_?” Clint was shocked. “What? No, not him. You. I've done it to protect you.” His lips quivered at the accusation. “You really think I would protect _him_?” 

“Me? But...” Bruce looked puzzled.

“I've seen the footage of what the other guy had done to Loki. He...” Clint pointed over his shoulder at Tony, “may be the bigger asshole but he's just a human and if Hulk would smack him around like he did with Loki, he would be dead. Can you imagine the headline? Hulk kills Iron Man? What do you think they would do to you? They would lock you up in a cage, like an animal. I still don't know why but apparently the people like him.” 

“What happened here?” That moment Fury came in with a bunch of medics in his tow. That was fast.

“Difference of opinion between Stark and me.” Bruce said and rose to stand in front of Fury. The medics hurried over to Tony and started their work. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” The Director asked and glared at Steve, still sitting beside Clint at the floor. 

“Stark somehow angered him and the other guy finished their dispute.” He said and looked up to Fury. 

“Okay. Agent Coulson will investigate that incident.” Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. The medics already had Tony on a stretcher and carried him to the stairs. 

“Barton, with me.” He snarled and gestured to one of the Agents to bring him out. 

“What?” Bruce asked and Steve positioned himself in front of Clint.

“I haven't made the rules. He's still a slave, Captain.” 

“He saved his life!” Steve spat. One of the Agents came over to take Clint at his arms to lead him out. 

“Steve?” He asked, unsure how to react. 

“Give me the remote, please.” Fury demanded and Steve glared at him. “Please, Captain, don't make me regret my decision.” He said and finally Steve handed over the remote.

“What will happen to him?” He asked and Fury sighed. The Agent steered him to the stairs and Clint didn't struggle, he just looked hurt.

“He will be confined to his quarters till the investigation is done. Then I'll decide what will happen furthermore.” 

“Please, Director, it wasn't his fault. It was mine.” Bruce said and tried to hold Fury back who just turned to leave. 

“We'll see.” 

“Can I... can I see him?” Steve asked and his heart sank when Fury shook his head. 

“Not till the investigation is finished.” 

Steve glared at the older man, turned and followed the Agent who led Clint to the waiting quinjet. 

“Wait!” He yelled and the man stopped, his hand still on Clint's arm. Steve closed up to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, shoving the Agent aside.

“I'm sorry, but we'll have to play by the book.” He whispered into his ear. “But I'll not let you down, we'll not let you down. I love you.” He said and kissed him. 

“I know.” Clint murmured and Steve could feel Clint's arms tighten around him before the Agent separated them. “I love you, Steve.” He said when he entered the jet, still looking back at him.

Fury followed and looked at Steve. “Coulson is a good man. He'll be quick and when it's true what you've said he's back in an instant.” He said quietly. Steve just nodded. 

Thor came out to him. He shook his head when he saw the quinjet leaving, taking Clint away from Steve.

“You call yourself sophisticated and yet you behave so antiquated to such a large part of your population. How can you people still take other people's freedom and life and everything they have and own them?” He shook his head.

“I guess, there's no such thing like slavery on Asgard?” Steve asked but he already knew the answer.

“No, because no person can own another person. It's sin, Steve.”

“I know. I hate it so much and that's why I want to help him get out of it.” He sighed.

“What about all the other people in captivity?” He asked and looked at Steve.

“This system is rotten. I do what I can, Thor. But I'm just a human.”

“No, Steve. You're a symbol. You can do much more because the people believe in you. In us, the Avengers. Maybe it's not possible to change your system at once but you can set the ball rolling.” 

Steve nodded and looked up at the Asgardian. “You're a wise man, Thor.” He said and patted his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

“Tell me what happened, Clint.” Dr. Banks said as softly as possible. She was really angry about the current situation. They started to make progress and then the next setback. She could see that the younger man was distressed and that he felt uncomfortable with the Agent lingering in the background of the room. 

“Hey, you. Out.” She finally snarled at the Agent when she sensed that Clint couldn't relax enough to start talking. He sat at his chair and looked miserable, swallowing hard and being at the verge of a panic attack.

“I'm afraid, I can't...” The man started but the small woman rose from her armchair and walked up to him. 

“You can and you will leave this room immediately.” She glared up to the man towering over her.

“The rules say that...” He tried again but she interrupted him.

“My house, my rules. Out.” She pointed at her door, still glowering. 

“I'm not allowed to leave him unguarded.” The man said and tried to hold Edith Banks fierce glance but failed.

“He is not unguarded. He's with me. And we're at the 7th floor. Until he grows wings he'll not be able to leave this room but for this door and you can stand outside of it.” She retorted and pointed at the door again. He finally left the room reluctantly and closed the door behind himself. 

“Okay. Sorry, Clint. Please, tell me what happened.” 

“It's a real mess.” Clint looked at his hands, fiddled with his fingernails and swallowed.

“I know. It happened in the locker room of your gym?”

“Yes. I was down there to do the exercises the physiotherapist said I had to. Steve came and he helped me with the lotion for the scars and we talked. We both didn't see him but when Steve left, Mr. Stark came and he... he said things. He cornered me and said, he would report me and then Steve would be punished when I didn't do what he wanted and... and I did it. I didn't wanted to, really, but Steve, he doesn't deserve to be punished because of me, because I can not behave.”

“What did he do?” She asked and seemed uncomfortable with it because she had a good idea what it would be.

“I... I had to... he wanted me to... to suck him.” He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and Dr. Banks saw a single tear running over his face. He was still ashamed that he complied. “I didn't want to. Really, I love Steve and I... I...” He swallowed hard and Dr. Banks laid a hand on his to calm him.

“It's not your fault. Clint. He forced you.” She handed him a Kleenex and he wiped away the tears.

“Tell me about Dr. Banner.” 

“He came down, he saw us and he yelled at Mr. Stark. He called him bastard and he was angry. Really, really angry. And he hulked out. Mr. Stark pushed me away and the next thing I saw was Hulk roaring and Mr. Stark in the remains of a few shower cubicles.” 

“Dr. Banner hit Mr. Stark?” She asked again.

“No. Not Dr. Banner. It was the Hulk. The other guy. He wanted to kill Mr. Stark and... I stopped him.” 

“You stopped him? Why?” 

“What do you think they would do to Bruce if he had killed him? Hulk killed Iron Man. He would be locked up, given back to General Ross to be tortured and experimented on. And everything because he wanted to help me. Everything because of me. God, I wish he had finished it.” 

“Clint, stop that. It is not your fault?” She said, once again. 

“Really? Let's sum up. Given I'd died that day. Mr. Stark and Bruce still would be friends, maybe lovers. Bruce wouldn't have all this trouble because he would never have attacked Mr. Stark. Steve wouldn't have to deal with me as milestone around his neck. The Avengers wouldn't be divided. You could do your job without all the mess I create all the time. And I? I wouldn't have to deal with... with all this crap. Everything would be fine.” 

“First of all, you didn't create a mess. Whatever happened, it's been done to you. It's been their choice, not yours. No one had forced Mr. Stark to turn you. He could have said no. He chose not to. No one had forced Mr. Stark to keep you. He could've given you to Director Fury. He knew, what Dr. Banner thought about slavery, you've said. It was his choice which destroyed their friendship, not yours. No one had forced Mr. Stark to nearly kill you. It was his choice. Not yours. No one had forced Mr. Stark to corner you. No one had forced Mr. Stark to... to take advantage of you. No one had forced Dr. Banner to come and help you. They all can make their own decisions. You don't. That was what the system took from you ten years ago. And they all made their decisions. Whatever happened, it was not your fault.” 

“What about Steve?” He asked, his jaw tense and his lips trembling.

“What about him?” Dr. Banks counter asked.

“He wouldn't have to deal with me. He could live his life, could find someone decent...” 

“But he loves _you_.” 

“Yes, and that's the problem. I messed his life up as I messed my own up.”

“Clint, please be honest. Do you love him?” She leaned forward and took his hands.

“Of course I do. What do you think?”

“You would do everything for him?” 

“Without thinking twice.” 

“And he would do the same for you. Why do you still think you're not good enough for him? I've talked to him, you know that. And he allowed me to repeat what he'd said. He said, he fell in love with you on first sight and he knows that your situation is difficult right now. But he wouldn't want to miss one second with you. He said, if you had died that day, it would've broken him. He really loves you and he will be always there for you, no matter how complicated it's going to be.” 

“I don't deserve him.” He simply said and wiped away more tears. 

“If you were a free man and he would choose you, would you say the same?” 

“But I _am_ not a free man. I'm property. I don't _have_ choices to make.” He burst out.

“Soon you are. The application is still in process.”

“Nine months, one week, six days, sixteen hours, twenty two minutes.” He mumbled.

“What?” 

“In nine months, one week, six days, sixteen hours and now twenty one minutes the year is over.” He said and looked at her.

“You're counting?” She arched her brows.

“Yes.” He admitted.

“Okay. In nine months and two weeks you are a free man. Would you say the same? Would you still say you're not good enough for him and leave him? Can you do that? Can you break his heart just because you think his choice is wrong?” 

“No.” He gritted his teeth to hold back more tears. 

“Think about it. I'll see you tomorrow.” She patted his hand.

Together with him she went to the door and let him out to the still waiting Agent. But before the two of them could disappear, she said, “Oh, I nearly forgot. Captain Rogers asked me to give this to you.” She handed him his MP3-Player with the audio books. The Agent wanted to take it away but she glared at him. 

“This are his lessons. He needs it and you won't take it away. Director Fury knows about it.” She snarled and the man withdrew his hand. “The new lessons are Number 49 to 52.” She nodded at him and smiled.

“Thank you.” He said before the Agent took his arm and shoved him out of the room. 

 

“Okay doc, how is he?” Bruce asked the woman and she just arched her brow.

“You know, that I'm not allowed to tell you?” She asked and looked at the file she had in her hand. 

“I know. But I need to know.” He nearly pleaded. Dr. Thomas looked again at the file, pursed her lips and laid the folder down.

“I'm going to get some coffee. I expect it to be in this space when I'm back.” She said and left the room. Bruce smiled and nodded. When he was alone he opened the folder and looked at his case sheet. The broken bones (two ribs, the right fibula, the right ancon, the left clavicle) are set and healing well, the internal injuries, too. The spleen could be saved, the lung is going to be fully functioning again. Good. At least he'd done no permanent damage to him. He closed the folder just the moment Dr. Thomas came back with a mug of coffee. 

“Can I talk to him?” Bruce asked.

“He's awake and bored out of his mind.” She shrugged and took the folder. 

“I have bad news for him.” He looked apologetically and turned to the door.

“Yeah, well. He's stable so far. It's your choice.” She took her mug and her folder and left. Bruce knocked at the door but entered outright. 

“So, you pulled the short straw?” Tony said, looking at him. 

“No. I volunteered because Steve would not be calm enough.” Tony snorted when he'd heard this remark. 

“Okay.” 

“We talked about you and this situation.” Bruce said straightforward and sat down but made sure to have enough space between him and Tony.

“Who's we?” Tony asked but he had a good idea.

“Fury, Coulson, Steve, Thor, me. Natasha is still on her mission.” 

“And Steve's...” He started but Bruce threw him a murderous glare and interrupted him.

“Don't you dare say it!” He growled.

“Okay, I'll be quiet.” Tony settled back in his cushions to find a more comfortable position. 

“We talked about you and this situation.” Bruce repeated. “As long as you are injured Colonel Rhodes will take your place in the team.”

“Rhodey, but...” Tony burst out but Bruce once again interrupted him.

“As long as you are hurt War Machine will substitute Iron Man. And there are a few conditions for you to come back to the team. First, you will go into therapy with Dr. Banks. Second, you will participate in an aggression management program. Third, you will apologize to Steve and Clint. And...” Now it was Tony who interrupted Bruce.

“Apologize? What for?” He seemed offended and Bruce needed to breath to not going to hit him.

“What for? Are you crackbrained? What do you think why you are here? Because of a hangnail? What for...” Bruce looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. “You really don't get it, do you, asshole? You knew that Steve and Clint are in love and you once again took advantage of him. Do you even know what you've done to them? Clint is confined to his quarters, is not allowed to see Steve. He fucking saved your life, idiot! The other guy would've killed you if he hadn't stopped him. And as a reward he's punished once more.” Bruce rose and paced in front if his bed.  


“Oh, that.” He said casually and now Bruce nearly lost it again. He glared at Tony and shook his head disbelievingly.

“You know what? Forget it. Do whatever you want. It's perfectly fine by me. You're out of the team and I don't have to see you ever again. Colonel Rhodes is the better choice anyway. We're done.” Bruce spat at him, very green in his complexion by now.

“Oh, and you better call your lawyer. We have video footage of you assaulting Clint. He's not your property anymore. He's SHIELD's property and what you've done was not only wrong in every shade of wrong, abhorrent, disgusting and nauseating, it was also criminal.” He left the room and slammed the door as hard as possible. Outside in the floor he leaned against the wall and started to breathe. He was so enraged right now, it took all of his willpower not to hulk out again. 

“Are you okay, sir?” A young student nurse asked him and she looked really concerned. 

“Yes, thank you. I just need a few minutes.” He nodded reassuringly.

“Okay. Take your time. If you need anything feel free to ask.” She said and patted his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” He said but when she was gone he slipped down the wall and sat at the floor. He was devastated. After everything that happened Tony still didn't get it. He still behaves like the biggest asshole, has to lash out on everyone and has to hurt all the people around him. Bruce couldn't believe it that this was the man he'd thought he could fall in love with. Once. Some time ago. He wiped away a tear and rose, sighing. He had to talk to Steve, to Director Fury and the rest of the team.

 

Clint was back in his quarter, alone again. He looked at the MP3-player in his hand. Lessons? He didn't know anything about lessons. He sat down at his cot and put the earplugs into his ears and searched for track 49. 

_'Hello Clint. It's me, Steve. I use this way to send you a message. Dr. Banks said, she would give it to you. I... I miss you. Please, do me a favor and don't give up. I know, the situation is difficult right now, but we'll manage it. Together. I love you, be always aware of that. Agent Coulson found the video footage of the incident and it... it proves what you've said to him. He said, it will be over soon and you're back with us, where you belong. We just wait for the committees judgment. And about Tony, I promise you, he will never ever do anything to you. Otherwise I'll kill him. We, me, Thor and Bruce, talked to Director Fury. We replaced him by Colonel Rhodes, War Machine. It's temporary for starters but we placed conditions for Tony if he ever wants to come back. Therapy, aggression management program and an apology to you. He'll be gone for a while. Okay. Clint, please don't give up. Whatever you might think, it was not your fault. I love you. And I can't await to see you again. Bye.'_

With a tear in his eye he selected track 50. _'Hey, Clint. Here's Bruce. Steve had this idea with the messages...'_


	26. Chapter 26

“Colonel Rhodes. It's a pleasure to have you here.” Bruce said and smiled when he saw the man walking up the stairs to the mansion.

“Dr. Banner.” He nodded at him and looked around curious. “It's a pity that it is under this conditions.” He added and they both entered the mansion. 

“You heard anything about Tony?” Bruce asked.

“The hospital sent him to rehab yesterday.” He said and Bruce led him into the salon. “He's acting really strange lately. I know him for years but to see him this manic is new.”

“Colonel Rhodes.” Steve was in the library and had heard them talking. 

“Captain Rogers.” They shook hands. 

“Steve, Agent Coulson called. You should call him back.” Bruce said.

“Did he say anything?” He asked, suddenly alarmed.

“No, just that you should call him.” 

“Okay. Nice to have you here, Colonel.” Steve said but left immediately. 

“He's a little bit nervous. Today the committee decides about Clint.” Bruce explained. 

“Yeah, I heard that. I can't believe what Tony had done to him. I mean, I knew about his arrangement with Fury and that he changed the details. And I also knew about the incident with Suarez and that he was kind of obsessed with this guy. But this really extreme behavior... I don't know. It's too extreme.”

“You know that they are related?” He asked and watched him carefully.

“What? Tony and Barton? How?” Rhodes eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

“Clint's mother is Tony's father's half-sister. They are cousins. He made a test and I repeated it. It's true.”

“Wow! No, I didn't knew that.”

“He knew that before he turned him.” Bruce added and still watched the man. 

“Bastard.” Rhodes muttered and shook his head.

“You know him better than me.” Bruce just shrugged. “So, what about a tour through the mansion?” He then said and rose. 

“Yeah, that would be fine.” 

“Okay, as you can see, we're here in the salon...” 

 

“Agent Coulson? Bruce said I should call you.” He said without greeting when the other man answered his call.

“Yes, Captain. I wanted to tell you that the committee made a decision. You're still Clint's handler, his application is still in progress and we're currently on our way to the mansion. We're there in twenty minutes.” 

“Really? It's over! Thank god!” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Twenty minutes you said?”

“Yes.” Phil affirmed.

“Thank you.” Steve said and Phil could hear the grin through the phone. 

 

“What did he say?” Clint asked. He sat at the backseat of the car and Coulson drove them to the mansion.

“Well... I guess he can't await it to have you back.” Phil smiled and Clint could see it in the rear-view mirror. 

“You wanted to tell me what happens now with Mr. Stark.” Clint said. 

“Right. Officially he's on rehab, unofficially your shrink sent him to a therapy. He threw quite a tantrum after Bruce left him the last time he visited him.”

“A tantrum? In his condition?” Clint furrowed his brows.

“Yes. He yelled at the nurses and the doctors, he ripped out his IV, he tried to leave the hospital and he cursed Steve and you.” 

“Wow. I knew we had quite some effect on him...” Clint said and leaned back in his seat. 

“I know what you mean. It's too extreme, even for him.” 

“What did Dr. Banks say?” He asked and looked out of the window.

“He's in locked ward.” Phil shrugged and turned left. Clint could see the Stark Tower and not far away was the mansion. 

“Did the others know?” 

“Just that he's in rehab. Except Dr. Banner. He knows about the psych.” Phil said. 

“What about...” Clint started and stopped himself, chewing at his lip.

“You mean about him coming back? It will take time. He needs a few weeks to heal from Hulk's attack. And then he has to go through the therapy. And that also needs time. He's gone for at least a few months.”

“That's good.” Clint looked out of the window. He was quiet the rest of the drive but when they drove up to the mansion, he had to ask. “You know me for more than ten years now, Phil. Do you think it's right?” 

“What do you mean?” Phil asked and looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

“You know, Steve and me. That we are... you know...” 

“Together?” Phil sighed. “I'll be honest. When he told me that he likes you more than just the other team members, I said it would be better to forget you. But you've been Stark's property that time and I wanted to protect you. Both of you. But now? No, I think it's more than okay.”

“But I'm still...” 

“Property? Yes. But not for much longer.”

“I don't want to hurt him. And I always get the impression that when someone finds out that Captain America is in love with a slave, a male slave, he'll be fucked.”

“He'll be more fucked when you let him down. Do you know how unbearable he was the few days you've been in confinement?” 

“No. He was?” 

“He was grumpy, scowling, sulky and moping and sometimes everything at once. Do you know how many punching bags we needed?”

“But what about the publicity?” 

“I guess he gives a flying fuck.” Phil said and now Clint's eyebrows hit his hairline. 

“Agent Coulson, such rude words out of your mouth?” He smirked and Phil couldn't hide a grin.

“We're here.” Phil said and stopped the car. He opened his door to let Clint out, who couldn't open his door himself due to the child-proof lock in the back doors but he nearly got jostled away by Captain America. 

Steve had heard them drive up to the building and he waited behind the door till the car parked before nearly running out. 

“Clint!” He called out and ripped open the car door and before the smaller man could react he found himself embraced by Steve. “You're back.” Clint could hear his strangled voice and wrapped his arms around him to pull him tight to himself.

“I've missed you.” Clint mumbled into the crook of his neck and he felt Steve chuckle and sob at once. He freed himself of the tight hug and took Steve's face in his hands and then he leaned up to him and kissed him. It was a passionate and fierce kiss. Steve could feel Clint's tongue at his lips and he opened his mouth to invite him in, their tongues touching and exploring and they just stopped because Phil cleared his throat audible. When Steve looked at him the smaller Agent pointed at the mansion behind him and found Bruce, Thor and Colonel Rhodes looking at them. 

“I missed you, too.” Steve grinned then and took his hand to lead him up the stairs.

“Welcome back.” Bruce smiled and patted Clint's shoulder and Thor dragged Clint into a typical Asgardian hug. Colonel Rhodes just nodded and they shook hands but with Steve at his side and Phil at his back Clint felt welcome in the mansion. And he smiled as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Thor stepped through the main gate of his fathers throne room and walked up to the man, sitting on the throne and waiting for him.

“Father. You called for me?” He said and bowed to show Odin respect. 

“Thor.” Odin rose and stepped down to his son. Together they walked to the corridor, leading to the private rooms of the family.

“What is it that troubles you?” He asked. He saw the concern in the older man's face and he knew that something bad had happened.

“Your brother. He managed to escape his prison. He had help and we don't know who it was.” 

“When did that happen?” Thor held his fathers gaze and pressed his lips tight together.

“We do not know that either.” Odin seemed really worried. 

“But how could that occur? Shouldn't he be guarded?” 

“Yes and the guards say that he was always there. He tricked them with his magic.” Odin sighed. “You have to warn your shield brothers at Midgard. They shall be prepared.” 

“I will tell them.” Thor nodded and opened a door for his father to step through. His mother was in the room. She sat at a chair and seemed as worried as his father.

“Did he say anything?” Thor asked.

“No one was allowed to speak to him. I've selected his guards myself.” Odin sat down on a chair and gestured to Thor to take a seat as well.

“So, no one knows what he plans and how long he is gone. This is bad, father.”

“I know. I called for you as soon as we discovered it. Go, son. Go back to Midgard and protect the people from his wrath.” 

“I will.” He rose and said goodbye to both his parents. He didn't saw the glance the two exchanged. 

 

He heard the slight wailing sound when he just drifted off to sleep. In an instant he was awake. The sound came from the second bedroom. Without thinking twice he left his room and was at Clint's side who tossed in his bed from side to side.

“No, please. Don't.” He mumbled and was soaked in sweat. 

“Clint! Come on, Clint. Wake up.” He shook him gently. 

“No, I'll be good.” He woke startled and looked around panic-fueled.

“It's okay. You had a nightmare.” Steve explained and sat down beside Clint. 

“Shit. Again?” He asked and wiped his hand over his face. 

“It's just a few days since...” Steve wanted to say but Clint shook his head. He dragged his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around.

“No, it's more than ten years now. I should've learned to cope.” He said and closed his eyes. 

“Dr. Banks said, this would happen. She said, you had to be strong as long as you were Tony's property. You've built walls around yourself. But now these walls crumble and you have to deal with the fallout.” Steve put his arm around Clint's shoulder. 

“Fuck. I hate this, Steve.” Clint looked up to him and he could see tears forming in his eyes.

“It's okay. You need time to heal.” He stroked his arm with his thumb.

“What have I done to deserve you?” Clint asked and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder.

“You've stolen my heart.” Steve said and chuckled slightly. 

“Can... can you stay?” 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you.” Steve slipped into the bed beside Clint and he felt him snuggle up to him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man's body and he heard him sigh quietly and felt him relax.

“Steve?” He murmured after a while sleepily. 

“Yes, Clint?” 

“I love you.” 

 

“Agent Coulson. We have a problem.” Fury said and threw the newspapers onto Phil's desk. He took them and saw big pictures of Steve and Clint in an embrace or kissing each other in front of the mansion. 

**'Captain America gay!'** one titled, the other one said, **'Captain America involved with a slave!'** , the third one had **'Is gay Captain America an abolitionist?'** as headline. 

“Phew.” Phil said and lifted one brow. 

“That's a catastrophe, Phil!” Fury paced. “It's a disaster.” 

“I'll talk to him.” 

“What was he thinking? Kissing and fumbling with him in public?” Fury growled. 

“I guess he wasn't thinking too much that time.” Phil shrugged.

“Talk to him. We have to straighten this mess. First of all he let himself be caught with a man and then with a slave? Heaven forbid that he's also an abolitionist.” 

“Maybe it's time to do the next step, don't you think, Nick?” 

“Are you out of your mind? You know, I'm not a big fan of the whole slave industry myself but if it falls down we have a bigger problem than attacking aliens. You know, that half of the economic output in our country is heavily dependent from slaves.”

“I know that, sir. But do you really think that Captain America get himself involved with Barton will destroy the slave industry?” 

“No, not yet. But it will make people think about it.” 

“Maybe it's the right step? Most countries in the world start to abolish slavery.” 

“I know your opinion, Phil. But WSC still begs to differ.” Fury went to the door, opened it and turned again. “You get that mess straight, Phil.” 

“Yes, sir.” Phil sighed and leaned back when Fury left his office. He was right, this is a debacle. He sighed again, rose and went for a car. 

 

“We have a problem, Captain.” Phil said and handed Steve the newspapers Fury gave him. Steve read the headlines but he didn't seem surprised but rather as if he expected it.

“Please, don't tell me you knew that this would happen?” He asked and Steve just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“What do you want me to say, Agent Coulson? I don't want to hide anymore and when the paparazzi take photos through the fence, what can I do?”

“Please, don't tell me you've talked to the press?” 

“I haven't talked to the press.” Steve said and it was true. He didn't say a word. He wrote them a SMS from a prepaid phone.

“Do you know what will happen now?” Phil asked and started to pace.

“People know that I'm in love with Clint?” Steve said and folded his arms over his chest.

“No, people know, that you're involved with a slave.” 

“It doesn't matter to me.” 

“Steve, don't you get it? Clint is not on equal footing with you. People will be offended.”

“You know what? I have to use one of your modern sayings: I give a flying fuck what people think.” 

“Steve, you're a symbol, a hero. It's not easy for them to discover that you're not only with a man but with a male slave? That's the problem.” Phil nearly yelled now.

“I don't see a problem. I love him. That's all that matters to me.” 

“Oh god, Steve. I'm on your side. I hate that slave industry as much as you do. But we have to play by the book. If you do this now, and I suspect that Banner and Thor would follow you in this, than this may cause a severe economic disturbance and we're not prepared.” 

“You think because I'm in love with Clint will throw down the whole industry? Are you kidding?”

“No, but...”

“Wait, I'm not done. I've researched a bit in the last time. In Canada slavery is already illegal. Most of the European states are about to banish slavery, in Great Britain, France and Germany it's already done and in Spain, Italy, Greece, and the Scandinavian countries it will happen this year. Australia said they will get it done next year. Even in Russia you don't have such rigorous laws; there people get sentenced to serve their time and then they're free again. Their economic systems didn't break down. And here? You can be born a slave. My father once told me the reinstatement of slavery was meant as punishment for criminals, that they could recompense for their crimes and not for children whose only 'crime' was to have slave parents. It definitely wasn't meant to be an economic sector with the intention to make as much money as possible. And then, if you're turned once you are a slave till you die, except for the few companies who offer buy out contracts for extreme dangerous work. 

And the trackers. They are torture. No other country uses them anymore. There are so much possibilities to restrain a slave without them. Twenty percent of the newly turned slaves die because of the trackers and those who survive will have this thing in their neck as long as they live, even if they got free. It's mandatory to brand a slave. With a red-hot iron like cattle. When Clint is a free man in a few months, there will be the 'Property of Tony Stark' brand on his body till he dies. And you want to tell me that this is right? 

Do you know how many people get illegal turned? Like Clint? Thirty-one percent. Thirty-one percent of the slaves in this country are illegal turned. Did you know that?” 

“Steve, I know all these things and like I said, I'm on your side. But...” 

“It's like you said. It's an industry. Maybe it was meant to punish criminals once but right now it's and industrial sector and it's far to influential, like weapons industry or the oil companies. It's time that someone says anything and when these articles start a discussion then I've accomplished my mission.” 

“Steve, please...” 

“I promise, I won't go to the press and talk to them but if they come to me and ask me, I won't hold back my opinion. And if you or Fury or SHIELD or the WSC can't live with that... well, than is this your problem. You can throw me out, but believe me, Banner, Thor and Romanov will follow me and if you take away Clint, then this means war.” 

“Okay. I'll talk to Fury.”  
“Do that.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Cristina ;)

“He's what?” Bruce asked and glared at the Agent.

“Gone. Last night he just disappeared. He was there when the night nurse made her first round and on her second round he was gone. The door was still locked, the window still barred, his restraints on the bed. But Stark was gone.” Coulson replied.

“How could this have happened?” Steve chipped in and took Clint's hand who sat beside him.

“We don't know, Captain. Currently a tech team is there to analyze the video surveillance but they say there's nothing on the tapes.” Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Perhaps it was Loki.” Thor said while entering the room. “I just returned from Asgard and my father told me that Loki is gone as well.”

“No!” Clint gasped and squeezed Steve's hand.

“How long has he been gone?” Coulson asked but Thor just shook his head.

“We don't know. He tricked his guards with his magic.”

“I thought your father repressed his magic?” Natasha said and folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Maybe he had help, but we don't know so far. They are investigating.” Thor said.

“Crap.” Rhodes murmured and looked at the others. “That's no coincidence.” He saw Coulson nod slowly.

“Yes, maybe you're right.” He said and looked around.

“So, either Tony is a willing participant in Loki's plans or he's being mind-controlled. Both is bad because if they work together... I can't imagine the damage they could do.” Steve said and looked at the others.

“What about SHIELD?” Bruce asked. “What will... what can they do?”

“They started to search for Stark but I'll call Director Fury to update him on Loki.”

“Okay, we need to prepare. Whatever they plan, it won't be harmless.” Bruce said and the others nodded.

“Agent Coulson, you contact Director Fury and update him. Colonel Rhodes, can you inform the military? They should be prepared, just in case. Natasha, Thor, Clint, I need you to collect everything you can find in the databases about Stark and Loki. We need to find them. Bruce, I need to talk to you outside for a second.” They all rose and Bruce left the mansion together with Steve.

They walked a few steps till Steve was sure that they were out of the range of the security system.

“Bruce, Tony installed Jarvis. I don't know if it is possible to get access to our system from outside but you can work with these computers, I've seen it. Can you disable the AI? Or at least block a possible access from Tony?”

“I'm not sure, Steve. He's really good and he knows so much more than me about artificial intelligences. But I'll do what I can. In case of doubt I can cut the whole system off.”

“Okay. We need to be alert. I'm not sure what they plan but if it were me, I'd plan to attack us.” Steve said and Bruce nodded.

“Maybe one of us should be always here and awake at night.” He suggested.

“Good idea.”

“We need to get them before they can do something.”

“Yes, I know. Okay, let's get in, help the others.”

 

When Steve returned to his apartment at night after his watch, he found Clint awake and in his, Steve's, bed, waiting for him.

“Hey.” He said and looked nervous.

“Hey. You can't sleep?” Steve asked and went over to kiss him.

“No... yes... that's not the problem.” He leaned against the headboard, one leg drawn up to his body and his arm wrapped around it.

“Okay.” Steve sat down.

“Those two, Loki and Mis... Stark... are currently out there and maybe they plan to attack us and then... I don't know... it's... maybe it's not the right time to ask you this but...”

“Clint, you can ask me anything.”

“The possibility of dying in an upcoming battle is given and... and both of them think they have to settle a score with me. Maybe...”

“Clint, no. You don't...”

“Steve, wait please. Let me... let me explain. I have so many bad memories collected in the last ten years and... and I thought... maybe we could add a few good memories. There is a chance I don't survive the upcoming battle and at least...” He licked his lip and looked at his hands.

“Clint...”

“Sleep with me.” He said and looked in his eyes. “I... I want you to make love to me.”

“Are you sure?” Steve asked but he saw the sincerity in his eyes.

“I... I would like to know how it is. I would like to know the difference.” He murmured quietly. Steve had to swallow. He knew that every sexual encounter Clint had had in his life was by force. He never had the chance to decide for himself if he wanted it or not.

“Okay. If that is what you want.”

“That is what I want.” Clint confirmed and seemed relieved.

“Do you...” Steve started and then he blushed but he needed to ask, “Do you want to be penetrated or do you want to penetrate me?” Clint was baffled.

“You would let me do that?” He asked and Steve looked at him with a 'what kind of stupid question is that' expression on his face.

“Of course I would.”

“Wow. But... I want you to... you know.” He said and blushed as well.

“Okay, Clint. But promise me one thing: the moment you feel uncomfortable or if it hurts or... if I do something you don't like... you say it.” And Clint nodded.

He was nervous. He didn't know what to do because till now he was used to a snarled 'undress and on your knees' or getting slammed into the nearest surface and his clothes getting ripped away.

Steve sat down beside him on the bed, took his hand and stroked it with his thumb.

“You okay?” He asked and Clint nodded again. He turned his face to look at Steve and the other man leaned over and kissed him. Just a slight brush of lips on lips and then Clint felt Steve's hand on his cheek and the kiss deepened. He opened his mouth to invite Steve's tongue in, he touched it, with his own and turned his upper body to intensify the contact. And then he felt Steve's hand on his shoulder, slightly stroking over his arm, up and down and he closed his eyes, enjoyed the touch and the mouth still on his own, carefully sucking at his lower lip.

“Can... can you...” Clint breathed and pointed at Steve's shirt, “Can I touch you?” He asked and Steve pulled the fabric over his head to bare his chest.

Clint leaned over again and initiated another kiss but his hands started to explore the naked skin of the other man. He felt the muscles under the warm, satiny skin and the tiny hairs on his arms. And Steve followed suit, he just didn't get under his shirt.

“Do you want me to remove it?” He asked and Steve looked up at him.

“Only if you feel comfortable with it.” He replied and saw a small smile on Clint's lips. He saw him deliberating it but then he moved a little bit back and slipped out of his shirt as well. Steve had seen his torso, had seen the scars but they were always an awful reminder of all the pain he'd had to endure and so he wanted to make it right. As gentle as possible he touched him, caressed the skin and tried not to trigger something. But Clint seemed okay with it. He just followed his movements with his eyes, his own hands still on Steve's chest, touching his nipples and watching them harden.

“May I?” Steve asked and when Clint nodded he leaned forward, trailed small kisses from his lips over his jaw line and his throat to his chest. Clint slipped down a bit and leaned his head on the headboard and Steve started to tease his nipples with his mouth, licked the small nubs, nibbled at them and he felt his breath speed up slightly. He still touched Steve's body, caressed his back, felt his abdomen and his chest and closed his eyes when he came back to kiss him again. He moaned slightly when Steve fondled his stomach. He loved the hard muscles there and couldn't get enough of touching them.

Steve leaned in and kissed him, deep, sensuous and he let his hand wander slowly over the other man's hip to his leg, stroked his thigh and when he didn't show any sign of discomfort he repeated it, tried to get a bit on the backside but still held his lips locked with Clint's, nibbled at his lower lip and caressed his tongue with his own. His hand wandered up from Clint's knee on the backside of the thigh and over his ass, very carefully but then he felt him tense up and he withdrew his hand.

Clint breathed heavily when they broke the kiss. “Sorry.” He mumbled but Steve shook his head.

“Don't be. I told you, if you feel uncomfortable...”

“No, it's just... it felt good and I didn't expect it.” He said.

“Okay.” Steve put his hand back on his leg and watched him carefully. “You okay with this?” He asked and Clint nodded and copied his touch. To feel his hands on his thigh and then on his ass was arousing, Steve thought and he smiled at Clint.

“Can you... undress?” Clint finally asked.

“Sure.” Steve slipped out of his pants and looked questioningly at him with his hand on the waist of his boxers but Clint nodded and so he pushed it down as well. He was more than semi-erect in the meantime and he saw Clint swallow.

“You okay?” He asked and Clint nodded again. And then he touched his leg. Steve stayed still, letting him explore his body. He carefully touched him, his legs, then the insides of his legs and Steve spread them slightly to gave him access. Clint looked up at him, leaned over and initiated another kiss when he finally touched his dick and Steve felt it like an electric shock. His warm hand closed over his erection and moved up and down and Steve knew that he wasn't inexperienced but he never expected him to be this forward. His thumb massaged the vein on the underside and his tongue touched Steve's. He couldn't repress a moan and started to touch the other man as well and this time he didn't flinch.

Clint stopped kissing him and pulled down his sweatpants and his boxers and swallowed, looking expectantly at Steve. With a smile Steve let his hands roam over his legs and he touched his cock and found him hard as well.

“Lie back.” Steve murmured and leaned over to touch Clint's body with his lips and slowly, observing his reactions, he wandered down over his chest to his navel and then to his groin and when he was sure that Clint was okay with it, he took his cock in his hand and licked over the head. Clint threw his head back and moaned and he stroked through Steve's hair with one hand.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked and looked up at him.

“Yes... Steve...” He groaned, when Steve took him in his mouth, licked the head and then he swallowed him. “Ohhh... goooaaad...” Clint groaned and Steve could feel the grip in his hair tighten.

“You like that?” He asked with a smirk and Clint moaned again. “Please, don't stop.” He breathed. And Steve complied with genuine pleasure. He felt the other man writhe but he could see the pure bliss in his face.

Suddenly he stopped and Clint moaned, complaining.

“Do you still want me to... or we could finish it this way?” Steve asked and looked up to Clint.

“No, I want it...” He said and stroked Steve's head.

Steve slipped up to kiss him again and when they parted he repeated, “You know, the moment you feel uncomfortable, you tell me.”

“Yes.” Clint promised and he could see that he was nervous again.

“I'm careful.” Steve said and angled for the lube he had in his drawer. He opened the bottle and poured a good amount on his hand and let it warm before he slid his hand between his legs, his eyes still locked with Clint's. He breathed faster and his lip twitched but he parted his legs to gave him easier access.

With one lubed finger he started to massage Clint's entrance and he saw him twitch again. He wanted to withdrew but Clint held his hand and smiled at him, then he leaned in and kissed him. Steve continued to slowly opening him up and finally breached his hole with one finger. Clint sucked air in audibly but still held Steve's hand where it was. Slowly to not hurt him more than necessary he entered his body with his finger. He let him get adjusted to the stretching and then he started to move. Ever so slowly he fucked him with one finger and when he felt that he was ready he added another one. And Clint threw his head back and hissed slightly but he didn't seem uncomfortable. Carefully Steve started to scissor his fingers, searched for his sweet spot and found it. “Ohh goood.” Clint moaned when he felt pure pleasure flood through his body.

“That's your prostate.” Steve murmured and touched it again. And Clint spread his legs farther.

Steve added a third finger and once again Clint hissed but he knew it was necessary to be prepared thoroughly. He knew how much it hurts when someone just shoves in. Again Steve waited for him to get adjusted before he finger fucked him and Clint's breath sped up again.

“Please, Steve... do it.” He pleaded and Steve kissed him again.

“Okay.” He said, then he settled between his legs and sat back on his heels. He coated his dick in lube and then he lined himself up against his entrance.

“You sure?” He asked again and Clint nodded and lifted his ass a few inches. Steve understood the invitation and breached his hole. When he saw the head of his dick vanish in the tight channel he waited before he shoved in.

Clint sucked in his breath and closed his eyes. It burned but it wasn't a bad burn, it was just being filled and Steve wasn't exactly small. He commanded his body to relax and he felt Steve carefully withdraw his dick and then he shoved back in. And this time he hit his prostate again and Clint couldn't hold back a moan. Slowly, Steve started to fuck him, and with every stroke he managed to hit his sweet spot. After a few minutes, Clint was covered in sweat and he moaned open-mouthed. Steve leaned forward and caught his lips in another fierce and passionate kiss but he didn't stop his movements.

“Faster, please.” Clint finally groaned when he felt something form in his inside. It was like a wave and it came from deep inside him, something he never felt in this intensity before. Steve complied and increased his speed and then he took Clint's cock in his hand, massaged it and started to jack him off while he still pounded his ass. Clint wrapped his legs around Steve's hips and writhed under him. The feeling inside him swelled and like a wave it finally washed over him, blinded him with pure bliss and shattered his world when he came and came and came in Steve's hand as he spurt his come on his own abdomen with a hoarse scream. Steve let his dick go and concentrated on his last strokes and then he came as well and he shot his load in Clint's body. Together they both collapsed at the bed and stayed unmoving for quite some time. When Steve finally turned his head he could see a tear run over Clint's face.

“Oh god, did I hurt you, is...” He started but Clint shook his head.

“No, Steve. It... it was... perfect and... I just thought... Thank you.” He finally said and turned to Steve to kiss him again. And then he chuckled slightly. “We're sticking.” He added but Steve smiled, “I don't care.” He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and together they drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

“How do you feel?” Dr. Banks asked Clint when he was in her office and sat himself on his usual armchair.

“Good.” He said and couldn't repress the small smile he still had on his face since his night with Steve.

“That's good to hear.”

“I... I had... I slept with Steve.” He blurted out and then blushed.

“Was it your choice?” Dr. Banks asked and made a note on her notepad.

“Yes. I asked him and he... he did _it_.”

“And judging by your expression, it was good for you.” She stated.

“Yes, it was... I've never imagined that it could be like this.” He looked at his hands, and then added, “He said he would've let me top him if I'd wanted to.”

“But you didn't.”

“No, I wanted to know the difference, you know?” He licked his lips.

“He loves you.” Dr. Banks said and made another note on her pad.

“Yes, I know and I love him.” He trailed off and looked out of the window. “Mis... Stark is gone.”

“Since when?” She looked alarmed and searched for his eyes.

“Four days ago. Coulson said he just vanished and no one had seen anything. And Thor said Loki is missing as well. They're planning something, I'm sure of it.”

“Clint...” She started but he shook his head.

“They... I think, when they come, they'll come for me as well. They both think that they have to settle a score.” He fumbled on his fingernails and talked very quietly.

“Why do you think they'll come for you?” Dr. Banks asked even though she was sure to know the answer. And Clint snorted.

“Stark thinks it's my fault that Bruce avoids him and Loki... ever since Natasha broke the mind-control his plan went down the drain. Don't you think that's a score to settle?”

“But you're not alone. Don't you think your teammates will support you?”

“They will. But what if they can't? I... I don't want to go back to one of them. I... can't.”

“Clint, you don't have to go back to them.”

“What if they leave me no choice?”

“Do you trust your teammates?” She asked and Clint nodded after a few seconds. “They won't let you down. Believe me, Captain Rogers, Agent Romanov and Dr. Banner are your friends. They won't let you down.”

“Yes, and that scares me. What if they get hurt when they try to protect me?”

“We talked about decisions, Clint.”

“Yes, we did. But...”

“Every one of your teammates knows exactly what they do when they go out to fight against the evil guys and they know about the risks. I've asked you this before and I will ask you again. What would you do if it were Captain Rogers or Agent Romanov or Dr. Banner who were in danger?”

“Yeah, okay. I get it.” He looked out of the window one more time. “I... I just don't want to lose Steve.”

“You won't lose him.” This time it was Clint who looked at the clock.

“I guess our time is over. The driver is waiting.” He murmured and started to rise but Dr. Banks held his arm.

“Clint, you won't lose him.” She repeated and held his eyes with hers till he nodded.

 

The driver was in the waiting room of Dr. Banks' office and when she opened the door, he got up. It wasn't the same man who brought him. This man wore his SHIELD uniform and shades and when Clint left the office he came over to grab his arm.

“No need to be so rough.” Dr. Banks said and shook her head disapprovingly. The Agent pursed his lips but nodded and pointed at the door.

“See you next week.” She said to Clint and the young man nodded and smiled at her.

“Thank you.” He replied and then he followed the Agent to the door. The man seemed to be in a hurry because he gestured with the remote for Clint to move faster. He followed him to the garage and when he saw the SHIELD van he wanted to climb into the back like usual but then he felt the man grab his arm and twisting it up his back. With a painful yelp Clint tried to get out of the iron grip but then the man was pressing him hard against the van.

“What the hell...” Clint started but the man pressed himself against Clint's back and grabbed the remote.

“Quiet, boy.” He hissed into his ear and Clint froze. But when he felt a handcuff closing around his wrist he struggled. With a forceful blow from his other elbow, he managed to shake off the grip around his arm and the man lost the remote. He turned and with two well targeted blows, the man went to the floor. He just wanted to get his phone to call Dr. Banks when he suddenly felt a terrible pain radiating from his neck through his body and he sank to his knees. He saw a woman with the remote in her hand, pressing the button again and grinning maliciously at him. He screamed and went down to the floor. Groaning, the man got up and grabbed Clint's other hand to close the cuff around his wrist. He put him back up in a kneeling position and went to get their car.

“Who are you?” The archer managed but the woman pressed the button for the third time and with a scream he fell back to the floor, convulsing in pain and he finally lost consciousness.

 

Dr. Banks sat in her office and waited for her next patient when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at her watch. She was early. She smiled.

“Come in.” She said and waited for the young woman who had the appointment right after Clint. But it wasn't the woman she expected. It was a man in SHIELD uniform and shades.

“Dr. Banks, we are... where is he?” He asked suddenly alarmed when he saw the older woman alone in her office.

“What do you mean where is he? Your colleague collected him two minutes ago.” She said puzzled.

“Colleague? Which colleague? It was my duty to get him back.” He said and glared at her.

“Shit.” The doctor cursed and called security. While she made her call the Agent left the office hurriedly and ran to the stairs.

A minute later he was in the garage and looked around when he heard an excruciating scream. He drew his gun and ran in the direction where the scream came from. There were two people, a man and a woman and they dragged the slave he had to drive into their car and he saw that he was unconscious and tied up.

“Freeze!” He yelled and aimed at them but the woman ducked and pulled out her own gun while the man pushed the slave into the car. The woman shot twice at the Agent and he shot back, but now the man was ready as well and the Agent couldn't take cover fast enough and got hit in his shoulder, going down. Cursing he pressed his hand on the wound and peered over the car he ducked behind when he heard the car speed up and leave. That moment, two security officers came down into the garage and pointed their guns at him.

“That car, morons!” He yelled and pointed in the direction of the vanishing vehicle. But it was too late to stop them now. He grabbed his phone and called Coulson.

“Sir, we have a problem.” He said when the Agent answered the call. “A man and a woman in SHIELD uniforms have stolen the slave... Yes, sir... in the garage below Dr. Banks office... a black Ford Explorer... yes, the same we use... okay, sir.” He finished and turned to the security officers.

Behind them appeared Dr. Banks and she looked distressed.

“What happened?” She asked and came over to him.

“Two persons stole the slave.” He said and now he could see her getting furious.

“He's a person and he's not stolen, he's kidnapped.” She grabbed her own phone and dialed.

“Hello, this is Dr. Edith Banks. I need to talk to Captain Rogers... Sir, I don't give a flying fuck if he's busy, it's urgent... yes, I'll wait... Captain? Someone's kidnapped Clint...”

 

Steve was in the control room when Colonel Rhodes came and handed him the phone. It was Dr. Banks.

“Captain? Someone kidnapped Clint.” She said and Steve paled.

“What? When? Where? Who?” He asked and activated the speakers so that Bruce and Rhodes could hear what she said.

“I'm in the garage below my office and the Agent who should've driven him got shot and he said a man and a woman took him.”

“Dr. Banner, can you get into their security system?” Rhodes asked and Bruce nodded. He went to the next computer and started to type.

“But he's alive?” Steve asked Dr. Banks.

“The Agent says he was, when they dragged him away, but they... they used the tracker on him.”

“Oh god, no...” Steve said and went over to Bruce.

“Got it!” He said and then he clicked through the cameras until they found the people in the garage and then he rewound and they saw what happened.

“Those are Agents Donovan and Morgenstern.” Rhodes said when he looked at the footage.

“You know them?” Steve asked and looked at Rhodes.

“Yes, we work together with SHIELD frequently.”

“They're SHEILD Agents?” Bruce gasped and stared, open-mouthed at the screen where Clint just went down and was clearly in agony.

“Can you get the plates?” Rhodes asked and Bruce changed the settings so that they could see them. The car was an official SHIELD vehicle and he tried to track it via GPS.

“The car stopped two miles away from the garage.” Bruce said and saw Steve ran out of the room. He had his comm activated and went for his bike.

“Can you give me the address, Bruce?” He asked while he was out and on the street. Bruce gave him the address and Steve drove as fast as possible.

Thor saw Steve run out of the mansion and jump onto his bike, leaving hurriedly. Something had to be happening and he went in to find Bruce and Rhodes looking at a screen in the control room. He saw Clint fight on the screen and his attacker go down but then he didn't leave, he stayed and tried to reach for his own phone.

“Oh, that's why Cap left so quickly.” He said when he saw what happened to Clint. “But why did he stay? Why not run away when the man is down?” He asked.

“It's the range limitation. He can't go out of the allowed range.”

“The allowed range?” Thor asked and looked puzzled.

“A slave can't go too far away from their remote when there's a range limitation. Otherwise he gets stunned.” Bruce explained and Rhodes left the room to get the War Machine suit. Steve might need his help.

“But why didn't he take the remote with him?” Thor asked again.

“That's not possible. A slave can't touch the remote. That will stun him as well.”

“You people are really creative in the ways to hurt each other.” He shook his head.

“Bruce, please tell me you got footage from a street camera and the car is still there.” Steve asked over his comm and Bruce went back to the keyboard and typed in something.

“I can see the car but they're gone as far as I can tell.” Bruce replied and sounded as desperate as Steve felt. “But there was another car. A white van. They changed cars.” He added when he rewound the footage from the street camera. “War Machine, do you copy? A white van without plates.” 

“Copy that.” Came Rhodes voice over the comm.

Natasha walked into the control room then. She had heard that something happened and wanted to know exactly what. Thor told her while Bruce still tried to trace the white van using CCTV.

“What's that?” She suddenly said and pointed at the screen.

“That's just a car accident.” Bruce said and moved to go to the next camera.

“But it's a white van.”

Natasha activated her comm. “War Machine, there was an accident with a white van. Can you take a look?”

“Sure.” Rhodes answered. “Can you give me the address.”

Bruce looked at the screen and told him.

“I'm at the SHIELD car. It's empty.” Steve informed the others.

“Captain, the accident. It's the van we look for.” Rhodes eventually said and Steve ran back to his bike and drove as fast as possible.

 

War Machine saw the white van crashed into a few parked cars, the police already there. Donovan just showed them his SHIELD I.D. when he landed. He saw that the woman wasn't here. But when the man saw him, he reached for his gun and shot at Rhodes immediately. The suit could handle the bullets easily and he aimed with his repulsors at him and knocked him out. He crashed into the van and now the police officers were perplexed.

Rhodes went around the van and opened the side door to find the woman, Agent Morgenstern, leaning over the wheel and bleeding from a nasty looking head wound with Clint, still cuffed, aiming a gun at her head.

“Clint, it's me, Colonel Rhodes. It's okay, Captain Rogers is on his way. You can put down the gun.” He said gently when he saw the terrified expression on the younger man's face. That moment the police officers came around, saw him aiming at the woman, they pulled out their own guns. They yelled at him that he needs to put down his gun. But Rhodes saw him flinch and turned around to face the police.

“Get away, I'll manage this.” He said to the officers and shooed them away.

“Clint? Where is he?” Steve arrived and ran over to the three men.

“He's in the van. Go, he needs you.” Rhodes said and when the officers tried to protest, he held them back so as not to follow him.

“Clint.” Steve said cautiously when he came towards the van and saw him still aiming at the bleeding woman. “Hey. It's okay. We're here.” His voice was low and encouraging as he approached slowly.

“Steve?” Clint finally snapped out of this state of pure terror. “Steve!” He let the gun drop and he slumped down. Steve stepped forward and took the gun, putting it out of reach and then he embraced Clint.

“It's okay. We have you.” He shushed and stroked his hair. He felt him shivering violently and heard a tiny sob.

“Their eyes.” He mumbled and Steve wasn't sure if he'd heard him right, but then Rhodes opened the driver's door and pulled the woman out of the car. She turned her head glaring at Steve and Clint. Now he could see it what Clint meant: her eyes were completely blue.


	30. Chapter 30

“Sir, we have to arrest him.” An officer was saying to Colonel Rhodes while they waited for Coulson and other agents to arrive and arrest Donovan and Morgenstern. “He attacked free people.”

“Do you know who that is?” Rhodes asked angrily.

“Sir, I know. But we have to go by the book and the law says, when a slave attacks a free person, he is to be arrested.”

“That guy helped save all your sorry asses. He was in the front line against the Chitauri, together with the other Avengers.” Rhodes growled and still didn't move to let them near Rogers and Clint.

“Sir, I understand. But...” The man got interrupted when a black Ford Explorer arrived and two men got out of it. One of them was Phil Coulson himself.

“What's the problem here, Colonel Rhodes?” Coulson asked and stepped up to the three of them.

“They want to arrest Barton. He attacked his kidnappers and they say it's illegal.” Rhodes explained and pointed at the two officers.

“Sir, it's a crime for a slave to attack a free person and we have to arrest him.” The man said and looked now at Phil.

“Officers, SHIELD will take over. Thank you for your assistance.” Coulson said and held his badge under their noses.

“But he...”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Phil asked. “The hurt Agents are SHIELD Agents, the slave is SHIELD property. We'll manage it ourselves.”

“Sir, law says...” The other officer now tried to talk to Phil.

“Listen, that man is a very expensive asset and I will not let anyone else handle this situation. SHIELD takes over this case and that's that. Oh, and by the way, he _is_ allowed to defend SHIELD, the world and to fight against free people. If you want to, you can scan his chip.”

“Of course, sir.” The taller cop said and pulled his colleague away.

“Where are they?” Coulson asked and Rhodes pointed to the van.

The Agents Morgenstern and Donovan were cuffed to the remains of the vehicle and Steve sat with Clint in the inside.

“I need your report.” Coulson said when he came to the open door and saw Steve and Clint sitting in the backseat, Steve's arm around Clint's shoulder.

“Of course, sir.” Clint wiped his hand under his nose and sniffed.

“Start at the garage.” Coulson ordered.

“Yes, sir. The driver... Donovan?.. he brought me into the garage and I saw the van and wanted to get there and he... he grabbed me. He didn't say anything except that I should be quiet. I knew something was wrong and I fought and when I tried to call Dr. Banks, they used the tracker. And... I guess it wasn't one of the lower settings, it hurt so much. I don't know. They used it a few times and I lost consciousness and woke up in the other van. I don't know how much time had passed, but I saw the woman's eyes. They were blue. Like mine, when I was with Loki. She saw that I was awake and wanted to use the tracker again. I hit her with my foot and she lost the remote. And I used that moment to get my hands in front of my body and to fight the man who then came into the back of the van. I knocked him out but the fight had disturbed her and she hit the parked cars and she... she hurt her head on the wheel and stayed down. I managed to grab her gun but when the car stopped, the man woke again and we fought. It took some time but when I got the upper hand he left the car. Then I heard the repulsors... the suit... I know now that it was War Machine but I thought... I thought it was... _him_.” He shuddered and Steve took his hand and leaned over to him.

“Everything is okay. You're safe.” He murmured very quietly, only for Clint to hear and he nodded and smiled at him.

“Okay.” Coulson nodded. “Captain, can you bring him to the mansion, please? Oh, and where's the remote?” He asked and Clint pointed down at the foot area on the driver's side. Coulson stepped around to search for the device and when he found it he cursed in Farsi.

“Agent Coulson?” Steve looked at him questioningly and Phil handed him the remote. They had set it on level eight.

 

“Okay, what happened here?” Coulson asked when they all were at the mansion.

“They were under Loki's control.” Clint murmured and swallowed. He knew it. Natasha told him, that his eyes were completely blue when he was with the god.

“Hit them.” Natasha said and when Thor and Steve looked at her she shrugged. “What? It worked last time. Cognitive recalibration.”

“You need to hit them really hard on the head.” Clint confirmed. “That will flush him out.”

“So, it's Loki then.” Thor said and looked at the others in the room.

“Apparently. Or someone who has the same abilities.” Rhodes shrugged and bit his lip.

“But what's his plan? Why control SHEILD Agents?” Coulson asked and looked at Thor.

“I don't know. He's been... different since... I.. I really don't know.” The Asgardian admitted.

“Okay, we need to find him. Same procedure as last time.” Coulson said and Natasha nodded. They were going to use all available cameras to find him.

“Well, then. Let's find him.” She replied.

 

They didn't find him. Coulson was back on the helicarrier and had reported to Fury about the whole incident and the search they initiated. Fury was not amused.

They discovered, that six more Agents had gone missing. Probably all of them were under Loki's spell, at least, that was what they had to assume. Fury ordered all Agents to report in daily from then on. In all bases the guards were doubled and all Agents were ordered to medical to get examined if there was a sign of mind-control.

Agents Donovan and Morgenstern were at the infirmary after their cognitive recalibration. Phil was on his way to talk to them. In front of the door to their room were guards and they were restrained to their beds.

“Agents.” Phil greeted them with a quick nod.

“Sir.” Donovan said and Morgenstern repeated it.

“How do you feel?” Phil asked and pulled a chair between the beds and sat down.

“Okay.” John Donovan said.

“My head still hurts, but it'll get better.” Keren Morgenstern added.

“Do you know what happened?” Phil asked and the two looked at each other.

“I can't remember anything. Sorry, Sir.” Donovan admitted.

“Me neither. Sorry.”

“What is the last thing you remember?” Phil wanted to know then.

“Uhm... I was on my way back to HQ when I saw Stark and this Loki-guy. They stopped my car and then Loki came at me with a spear.”

“What about Stark?”

“He was in his Iron Man suit and stood beside him.”

“What about you, Agent Morgenstern?” Phil turned to the woman.

“I was on a mission in Philadelphia and on my way to meet the mark when I recognized Loki. Stark wasn't with him.”

“And you don't remember anything? His base? Stark? Plans? Targets?”

But the Agents both shook their heads and they seemed miserable.

“Sorry, Sir. I didn't need to know so I didn't ask.” Morgenstern said and looked apologetically at her superior. Phil knew that Clint said the same after Natasha got him out of the mind-control.

“Okay.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We'll send Dr. Banks to evaluate you tomorrow. Till then you're off duty.”

With a nod he left the infirmary and went back to Fury's office. He told him what the Agents said and the Director wasn't in his best mood afterwards.

“We have another _problem_. Taylor Grant wants Captain America in his show for an interview.”

“Oh crap.” Phil muttered, totally uncharacteristic for him.“What are you going to do?”

“I don't know. I can't let him go and I can't hold him back. Both would be... bad.”

“I can talk to him.” Phil offered and Fury sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Sometimes I think I'm too old for this shit, Phil.” He said, looking tired.

“I know, what you mean.” Phil smiled and turned to leave.


	31. Chapter 31

Coulson parked in front of the main entrance and left his car. He could still see reporters lurking around the gates and trying to get a look at the Avengers, especially at Captain Rogers and his slave-boyfriend. He sighed, closed the door and took the few steps up to the door. He knocked, despite the fact that he could enter without knocking but he did it nevertheless, just because of the reporters. 

It was Natasha who let him in, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and then he pointed over his shoulder at the hyenas outside of the gates.

“Is Captain Rogers here?” He asked and Natasha nodded.

“He's in the control room with Rhodes. They're still try to find Loki and Stark.” 

“Anything so far?” They entered the room together and Natasha shook her head.

“No. It is as if earth swallowed them.” 

“Where's Clint?” He asked because he wanted to talk to Rogers alone.

“He's with Dr. Banks,” Natasha said. 

They entered the control room and Coulson found Captain America with Colonel Rhodes hunkered over some monitor and discussing quietly. Rhodes pointed on something and Rogers shook his head vehemently. 

“Anything we need to know, Gentlemen?” Phil asked and stepped up to them. 

“Bruce said something about a signature he found and went straight to his lab. No one has seen him since, and now we think we could've found them. But we need Bruce to confirm it.” Rogers explained.

“What kind of signature?” Coulson asked and Rogers looked at Rhodes and Natasha before he pointed at the monitor.

“Bruce said it's some sort of Gamma radiation, but not exactly, only... well, he said it was similar. He said he'd never seen anything like this before.”

“Maybe you should...” 

“We're ready to leave, we're just waiting for Bruce to confirm the data. He said he'll have the results in a few minutes.” Phil nodded and pointed at the door.

“Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes, Steve?” Steve nodded.

Together they left the control room and went to the kitchen. Without asking, Steve took two mugs and poured coffee from a thermos in them and handed one to Phil. 

“Okay. What can I do for you?”

“You know that you've gotten a lot of invitations to appear in TV-shows. And now Taylor Grant wants you in his show.”

“And why is this a problem? Tell him that I won't do TV-interviews like all the others.” Steve shrugged and took a sip of his coffee before he went over to the table to sit down. Phil followed him and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Grant is... how do I explain this... he's a hyena. If you don't talk to him he'll... he's difficult. He's... when he gets his teeth into a topic he won't stop till he gets what he wants.”

“Okay. And you really want me to talk to him?” Rogers asked and Phil could clearly see that he wasn't convinced. He's gotten to know SHIELD far too well since he came back.

“No, but that is not an option.”

“I've told you that I wouldn't hold back with my opinion, didn't I? What if he asks me something SHIELD doesn't approve?”

“Please don't make this more complicated as it already is.” 

“What if he asks about Clint?” Steve looked expectantly at Phil and waited until the other man took a swallow of his coffee before he answered.

“Steve, please. It's not easy for all of us but if you let them drag Clint into this...” He didn't finish his sentence, just lifted one brow and shook his head. 

“Captain? We need you...” Rhodes came in. “We have something.” 

 

“How do you feel?” Every time she started with the same question, Clint thought.

“Fine,” he said, mechanically. 

“You sure?” Dr. Banks asked and cocked her head. She came over to the mansion as soon as they called her and told her, that they had Clint back. 

“Surprisingly it's true.” He said and shrugged. “I don't know how to explain, but to see Steve and the others and Coulson to have my back and to come for me... yeah, I'm fine.” He licked over his lips and fumbled at his fingernails. 

“They... they tortured you,” Dr. Banks stated.

“Yes. But I've had worse.” Clint shrugged and held her gaze. 

“Steve said you nearly freaked when you heard War Machine's repulsors?” 

“Well, I guess I need to get accustomed, that not every time I hear that sound it's _him,_ ” he replied, again with a shrug. 

“Clint, do you...” The older woman leaned forward now and wanted to take his hand but he withdrew it.

“Really, Doc. I promise I'm fine. The pain was nothing I couldn't handle and...”

“You've seen Agents Morgenstern and Donovan. You've seen their eyes and you know that they were mind-controlled, like you. What do you feel, when you think about it?” 

“I'm not angry with them, if it's that what you mean. I know it wasn't their fault. I was in their position, I know, that it's impossible to not do what he wants when you're under his spell.” She noticed that he didn't say the Asgardian's name and she made a note at her notebook.

“And Mr. Stark? The Agents said that he was with Loki.” 

“What about him? I haven't seen him.” He shrugged but then concentrated on his fingernails again. 

“Clint. Stop that, please.” She held his hands and he looked at her, then he withdrew them and put them on his legs. 

“Sorry. But about... about Stark... we don't know if he's mind-controlled. If he is it would be my genuine pleasure to help him out of it and if he's not I can solve that problem.” He wanted to fumble with his fingernails again but then he just sat on his hands to not touch them again. She knew what he meant with 'help him out of it'. He would hit him and he would do it with joy and no one would hold it against him.

“He's still your cousin.” Dr. Banks said and now she saw something she's never seen in his eyes so far.

“I killed my own brother. Do you really think I have a problem with shooting an arrow through his eye socket?” His voice was icy. She knew about his brother, but this was a side on the younger man she really wasn't used to. This was not Clint, the abused slave, this was Agent Barton, SHIELD's top sniper and assassin. “I know my job. And I can do it.” He said again.

“Clint, I...” She started again.

“Sorry, I... I guess it's not a good day for... for this. I freaked out when I heard the repulsors but then I saw it was War Machine and then Steve came. The cops at the scene wanted to arrest me but they defended me. It was... I know about Steve, but the others... it was as if they cared and... and... I don't know how to say this... Dr. Banks, I know they have my back, that I can trust them... and I won't disappoint them... I won't let anything unimportant... like Stark for example... interfere with me, my job and the task to get free in a few months, ever again. And if it is sure that Stark has gone rogue then I don't have a problem with shooting him.” 

“Clint? Time to suit up, we found something.” Bruce came in after a short knock. “Sorry, doc.” He added before closing the door.

 

Thor was in his room and was sitting in an armchair, eyes closed, and suddenly he found himself back in Asgard. He was in a wide meadow, surrounded by a few trees; in front of him was a pond and the scent of innumerable flowers waved around him. In the distance, he could see his father's palace towering over the smaller buildings. It was a peaceful scenery and Thor knew that meadow. He and Loki went there often when they were children. They played there together with Baldr, they fished in the pond, hunted squirrels and rabbits, or picked the flowers as a gift for their mother.

“I still come to this place when I seek peace, brother.” He heard a voice behind him. 

“Loki.” He greeted him with a small nod but didn't turn around. “Why am I here?” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” He stepped up to Thor and stood beside him. Together they looked over the pond, saw the fish in it and Thor wished he had his fishing rod with him. 

“What do you want?” He finally turned his head to look at the dark haired man beside him.

“I want you to join me.” He replied straightforward and sat down at one of the rocks around the pond.

“I told you that your way is wrong, brother. I would never...” Thor started but he got interrupted by a low chuckle from Loki. “What is it that is so amusing?” He snarled.

“You, brother. You amuse me. Your loyalty to these humans is amusing.” He looked up and Thor could see a spark in his eyes. With a sigh he sat down at a rock himself.

“They are good people.” He started, but then Loki shook his head and still laughed.

“You try to convince yourself all the time, Thor. But you know in your heart that it is not true.”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“You know exactly what I mean. They are cruel. They kill themselves. What these humans do to each other... it's... yes, it's inhuman, to use one of their terms.” 

“Not all of them are...”

“Thor, _please_. I know that you consider these mortals you work with your friends. But I know what they do to one of your friends.” 

“You mean the Hawk?” 

“Yes. I freed him and...”

“No, you kidnapped him and forced him to fight against his friends. And then...” 

“ _I_ forced him to fight against his friends? His _friends_? No, maybe I kidnapped him, but then I freed him. I drew his loyalty to me, that's true, but as long as he was with me he was as free as possible. _I_ didn't place a device in his body to hold him prisoner, to hurt him. He could go wherever he wanted and do whatever was necessary. It was _you_ and your _friends_ who put him back in his chains.”

“He found love.” Thor looked at him and Loki shook his head once again.

“And he nearly got killed for it. I know. And it wasn't the first time. He nearly got killed twice for loving by your so called friends. He's a prisoner and he's not allowed to love, Thor. He's not even considered human, he's their property.” 

“He will be free soon.” Thor said and looked over to the smaller man. 

“Yes. And what about all the other prisoners? They still have to live in their chains until they die.” Loki held his eyes with his and nodded slowly. “Come with me, Thor. We can free this world.”

“No, I know what kind of freedom you have in mind for them. Maybe not all of them are virtuous but most of them are and they don't deserve...” 

“Thor, you are still blinded by their so called friendship. They are cruel and barbaric and they don't deserve your aid. They deserve to get punished and they deserve to get ruled by a strong hand. _Our_ hand, brother.” 

“Is that the reason you took Anthony away?” Thor looked at Loki and then back at the pond. He could see a waterfowl land on its surface and starting to swim. 

“This bothers you, doesn't it? That you do not know if I forced him or if he joined me willingly.” The dark haired man chuckled and Thor turned his head to him.

“Did you? Did you force him?” 

“You'll see.” 

A sudden noise startled him and he opened his eyes to find himself still in his room. The noise, a knock at his door, came again and this time he rose and opened the door. It was Natasha, already in her battle outfit.

“Thor, we need you. Are you ready?” She looked at him questioningly because he seemed distracted. 

“Yes, yes Lady Natasha. I'm coming.” He followed her out.


	32. Chapter 32

“Where are we?” Thor asked and looked at Cap. It was already dusky and the Asgardian squinted his eyes.

“This is the Fremstein Institute.” Natasha said and unholstered her guns. “It's the most renowned anthropological research facility in the world.” She left the jet and jogged to the building and looked around the corner to the entrance which was guarded by three suspicious looking thugs with Kalashnikovs.

Clint exited the quinjet behind Steve, his bow ready, his quiver on his back. “Range limitation?” He asked and Steve pushed a few buttons on the remote and then nodded.

“What are we doing here?” Thor asked again and followed Natasha to the corner of the Institute.

“We got an alarm an hour ago. The guards said something about strange clothed people, Iron Man and a bunch of mercs before the lines went dead,” Natasha answered when she saw Clint climb onto the adjoining building, blending in the shadows perfectly. She looked over at him and he nodded. She then shushed Thor and went to the next corner. Clint followed closely, on a higher level. When they were close enough, Clint signed that he could take two when Natasha would take the third one, the right one. She nodded and attached a silencer to her gun. Clint nocked two arrows and on a quiet countdown, both shot at the same moment and the three thugs went down. Thor, Steve, Rhodes and Bruce came with Natasha silently to the door while Clint stayed up on the building and sneaked forward with them.

On a sign from Steve that they would enter the building, he jumped down and came over.

With an arrow nocked and her guns drawn, Clint and Natasha went in first. They turned around a corner and the other four couldn't see them for the next few seconds, but when Natasha gestured for them to follow they saw five dead, or unconscious, men on the floor. The two stayed in front and Steve could see once again why SHIELD wanted to have Clint. He's an excellent fighter and in combination with Natasha, unbeatable. They knocked off Loki's henchmen with efficiency, speed and stealth, and in a few minutes the corridors were clear.

“There's someone in this room.” Natasha whispered, when she heard voices behind a door.

“We need to go in.” Rhodes said and went to reach for the knob, but Natasha's hand held him back. She shook her head and gestured at the ceiling. Clint grinned and sneaked into the next corner, glanced around and disappeared. Two minutes later they could hear a few thuds and then the door opened from the inside. There were two guys on the floor and an open vent cover told them how Clint got in.

When Steve entered the room he saw a lab. It was different from the labs in Stark Tower or in the Mansion, but there were anthropologists working here, not scientists or engineers. In one corner was a bunch of people tied up and staring at them wide-eyed, and Clint was already opening their bonds. Natasha looked behind the door and found a disarmed explosive device. If Rhodes had opened the door, he would've blown the hostages and himself to hell. Thor and Bruce stayed outside to keep watch.

“Thank you.” An older man in a lab coat came over to Steve. He had seen the scar in Clint's neck that identified him as slave and assumed Steve was his owner.

“Don't thank me, he saved you.” Steve pointed at his lover and the man looked unsure at Captain America as if he had lost his mind. He should thank a slave?

“It was Iron Man.” A woman stepped up to them. “We thought it would be okay to let him in. He's an Avenger. But the woman he had with him... she's strange. And then there were all this guys with weapons.”

“Did he say what he wanted?” Natasha asked. She looked over to the other hostages and when she saw that they were okay she looked back to the two anthropologists talking to them.

“He asked for a few stones we found last year in Norway.” The man said.

“What kind of stones?” Steve asked.

“We don't know. They were showing a strange kind of radiation, nothing we've seen so far. But after some tests we knew they're at least not dangerous.”

“Where are those stones?” Rhodes looked at the man and he pointed in a direction.

“Down in the basement in our vault.” He said and looked pleased with himself. “It's one of the safest places here in Washington.” He added.

“Okay. They are down there to get the stones. Do you have any idea what they could want to do with them?” Natasha looked at the two anthropologists and they shared glances, then shrugged.

“The inscriptions are difficult to read. It's runic, but nothing we've seen so far. It's... different.” She said.

“Thor?” Natasha went to the corridor and Clint nodded to Steve and took Thor's place in the corridor.

“Can you describe the stones to him?” Steve said and the man smiled.

“Better. We have pictures.”

The man went to one of the computers and searched for the pictures. “Here,” He said, and Thor went to him and looked over his shoulders.

“Do you have all of them?” Thor suddenly asked.

“What do you mean 'all of them'?” The doctor seemed puzzled.

“There are five of them but I see only three. Do you have the other two as well?”

“Well... no. We only found those.”

“I know those stones. They are called... witchstones in your language. They are very old and... well, they shouldn't exist anymore. Father demanded that they be destroyed.” He explained.

“What can they do?” Rhodes wanted to know and looked over Thor's shoulder at the pictures.

“They are... how do I explain this... they can... sort of channel magic. If you are a sorcerer and you have all the stones and you have someone who can activate them, then they can channel your magic to a higher level. And if your magic is taken away, like in Loki's case, the stones can unleash it.” He said.

“But?” Steve asked and lifted one brow.

“But you need someone who can activate them. There are only three persons who are able to activate them.”

“And Tony and the others are here to get the stones?” Rhodes asked now.

“Apparently.” Natasha nodded.

“We need to stop them. We need to get the stones before Loki can get them.” Thor said.

“Can you get out alone?” Steve turned to the two doctors who talked to him and the older man nodded.

“Sure, Captain.” The man gestured to the other people in the room to follow him and they left as fast as possible. Bruce and Clint covered their retreat. Natasha nodded at Clint and the both of them went around the next corner, with Steve and the rest following behind, and found three more unconscious men on the floor. Natasha already called the elevator and Clint went to the other corner of the corridor to look if there were more evil guys. But no one was there. When he came back, the cabin arrived.

“We should be ready for anything. We don't know what awaits us down there.” Natasha said and the men stepped into the cabin behind her.

When the cabin stopped they moved to the left and right walls, just in case that someone would shoot at them immediately. Nothing happened. Carefully Natasha threw a glance out of the elevator but the room outside was empty. She once again nodded at Clint and both left the cabin; Natasha turned left while Clint went right.

“Okay, no one is here.” She said a few seconds later when they came back. “But there are noises from the room with the vault. Apparently they tried to break in.” She added.

All of them got out of the elevator as quietly as possible which was really not easy for Rhodes. The suit wasn't designed to move in quietly. But then Steve came up with an idea. It wasn't his best idea ever and it was mostly degrading for Rhodes but he and Thor would carry him.

“No.” Rhodes said when Steve suggested it.

“It's important. So we have the element of surprise on our side.” Thor looked at him with lifted eyebrows.

“No, it's...” He winced and turned to the other three. Natasha just grinned, Bruce sniggered into his fist and Clint turned away to take a look out into the corridor.

“Colonel, I know it's not the best solution ever but...” Steve tried again and then with a resigned sigh Rhodes nodded.

“But if you ever tell this to anyone I'm going to hunt you down and eat your liver,” he grumbled and Thor and Steve grabbed him under his arms and lifted him up. He was really heavy and they wheezed after a few seconds.

Natasha went together with Clint down the corridors to find the right way and when she gestured that they found the room, Steve and Thor put Rhodes down. They just wanted to enter the room when they heard a sound behind them and through one of the doors stepped Iron Man.

“Well, well, well, whom do we have here?” He asked and then they heard another sound and from the other end of the corridor came... another Iron Man. And through the door in front came the third Iron Man. He had guys with Kalashnikovs with him.

“Why don't you come in?” They heard a female voice from the room and Thor paled. He was the first one who entered the room and then he stared at a blonde woman beside the fourth Iron Man.

“You?” He breathed and the woman smiled.

“Hello, Thor. Long time, no see.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Amora!” Thor breathed, staring open-mouthed. “What are you doing here?” 

“You know her?” Steve asked and stared at Thor. 

The Iron Man in the vault room moved away to let them in. Steve could see more tied hostages at one side of the room and guys with Kalashnikovs aiming at them.

“What are you doing here, Amora?” Thor asked again and ignored the others. He just looked at the pretty blonde who was as tall as the Asgardian. 

“Oh, I'm here because Loki asked me for my help, love.” She said and smiled at Thor. The Iron Man in the vault room opened the faceplate of his helmet and they could see Tony, smirking. He had a headset on and apparently directed the other suits with it.

“Come on in, guys. And Natasha.” Two of the guys came over to take Steve's shield and Natasha's and Clint's weapons. 

“I'd appreciate if you could get out of the suit, Rhodey.” Tony said and one of the evil guys grabbed a young woman and pointed with his gun at her temple. Rhodes looked at Steve and then opened the suit. 

“What is this all about, Tony?” He asked when he was unarmed. But Tony only looked at the blonde woman and when she nodded he took Rhodes' arm and shoved him in the room, over to Steve, Clint and Natasha.

“Well, you ignored my last invitation and so we had to let you know where we are.” Tony sighed and then grinned at Clint. They knew what he meant: the attempt to kidnap him.

“Why don't you lay Mjölnir down, Thor?” The woman, Amora, asked the Asgardian and touched his arm. With a seductive smile she looked up at him. 

“Now you try to convince me to break my vow?” Thor asked and placed his hammer down at his feet. He knew, if he needed it he could call it within seconds and no one else could lift it. It was safe.

“Sir, the door is open.” One of the guys came to Tony and he turned around, then nodded at Amora and she went with the man to the vault. Together they stepped in and the Avengers used this moment to attack.

Natasha threw the one remaining knife she had hidden at the guy pointing his weapon at the young woman and he fell down before he could do anything. In a second Mjölnir was back in Thor's hand and he threw it at Tony. Steve and Clint attacked the other evil guys with Kalashnikovs and four of them hit the floor before Amora could turn around. Rhodes and Bruce had grabbed the knives of one of the evil guys and cut open the ropes that held the hostages and they could free a few of them but then the Enchantress was back, moved her hand and they got thrown back. Thor called Mjölnir and wanted to use it to send a bolt in her direction but she was faster and the impact of the powerful blast sends Thor to the floor. And then Iron Man was up again and he and the other Iron Man's pointed their repulsors at the hostages and Steve, Clint and Natasha surrendered. 

“That was really a bad idea.” Tony grinned and came over to them. He opened a plate on his suit, removed a small box and waved one of the mercs over. “The red one for him,” he pointed at Bruce. “The green one for him,” he pointed at Steve. “And the blue one for him,” he pointed at Thor. When the man went to Bruce first they saw that the box contained three syringes. But when Thor wanted to make a move Tony gestured at the hostages and one of the thugs shot an older man in the leg. 

“Don't make a move,” he glared at the Asgardian and Thor gritted his teeth. The guy with the syringes injected them in Steve's, Thor's and Bruce's arms and gave the box back. 

“What was that, Tony,” Bruce asked carefully and looked at the man he once called his friend. 

“You got a serum that confines the other guy, Thor got one to weaken him and Steve got one to knock him out.” And right on cue Steve crumbled down. 

“Steve,” Clint gasped and wanted to get over to him but the guy who had gave them the shots pointed now with a gun at him. 

“You want to check him?” Tony turned to Amora and the blonde smiled when she went over to Clint. She placed a hand on his chest and Clint felt faint ghostly fingers run through his body. He panted again but didn't dare to move. He didn't wanted to get one of his friends or the hostages hurt.

“Yes, he's suitable.” She looked at the other and then went to Natasha, placed her hand on her chest but shook her head after a few seconds. “No, she's not suitable.” 

“I've thought we...” Tony threw in and stepped forward but on a glance from Amora he ducked his head and went back. “I'm sorry, mistress.” 

Bruce's brows hit his hairline. Since he met Tony he had never seen him so obediently against anyone and now he called this woman 'mistress'. He looked at him and for the first time he realized the slight haggard appearance of the genius. Something was really, really wrong here. 

Amora went to Rhodes and placed her hand on his chest. “He is also suitable. Choose.” She looked at Tony and without thinking twice he pointed at Clint. 

“Him. Take him.” 

“No! Whatever you...” Natasha started but the thug behind her slammed the butt of his rifle into her neck and she crumbled down like Steve.

“Amora, why are you doing this?” Thor asked and locked his eyes with the blonde. 

“Like I've said, love. Loki asked me for my help.” She went over to Thor and placed her hand now on his cheek. “And he promised me that I would get what I've always wanted.” 

Tony went to Steve, hunkered down and searched him till he found the remote. With a grin in Clint's direction he activated the range limitation and put the device into his suit. He gestured at the remaining mercs and they started to tie the Avengers up. Steve, Rhodes and Natasha got tied to the grate that usually covered the entrance to the vault, Thor's, Bruce's and Clint's hands got tied to their backs. 

Tony went to the open vault, went in and came back shortly after with a large box in his hand. They had the stones. “Get them out,” he said and the mercs and the other Iron Man's led the prisoners out of the building. Before they left the room Clint threw a last glance in Steve's direction. He was still out cold.

 

 

On their way out of the building they collected all of the still living thugs and took them with them. So the wouldn't talk and they didn't have to hire new guys. Outside waited a truck and a van. Thor, Bruce and Clint had to get into the truck while Amora got into the van together with the stones. Tony gave the remote to the driver and flew with all his suits away. 

“Have you seen it?” Clint whispered after a while.

“What do you mean?” Bruce furrowed his brows.

“The blue streaks in his reactor?” Clint swallowed and looked at the scientist.

“No. What kind of streaks?” 

“I haven't seen it either.” Thor added. 

“He has blue streaks in his reactor. They... it always was a constant light and now it... there are blue streaks flickering around.” 

“What does that mean?” Thor asked and Clint shook his head.

“I have no idea. I just saw it.” 

“Hey! Shut up!” One of the mercenaries bellowed with a thick Eastern European accent and the three closed their mouths. 

Clint leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He hoped that Steve was well. He knew why Stark had chosen him and he was pretty sure that it meant more pain for him. Why they had taken the other two? Well, Stark was obsessed with Bruce and apparently this Amora woman wanted to have Thor. They should be safe. And he? He was just a slave, he was accustomed to pain. But he really hoped that Steve was well.


	34. Chapter 34

Steve woke with a murder headache. Natasha went around, untied the hostages together with the scientist who had told them about the witchstones while Rhodes already bandaged the older man's leg with the bullet hole. 

“What...” he croaked when the redhead came over to him. 

“Steve, you okay?” she looked at him warily. 

“Just a headache,” he groaned when he tried to move. “Where's Clint? And Bruce and Thor?” 

“Stark and that bitch has them. And she has the stones. Can you get up?” 

Steve tried it but it hurt like hell. His head felt as if it was filled with bees and all of them buzzed at the same moment and stung into his brain. 

“We've called SHIELD, they send a team to handle the problem with the guys here.” She held her hand out and Steve grabbed it and let her haul him up. 

“What did Fury say?” He looked around if there was anything he could do right now. 

“They search for them. But...”

“They don't have an idea where.” Steve finished her sentence and Natasha nodded.

“Fuck!” Natasha cursed and glared at the open vault. “This fucker! I'm going to skin him! Steve, I swear to god, I skin Stark alive!” 

“Come on, let's go to the HQ, we need to find them asap!” Steve grabbed her shoulders and steered her to the exit. Rhodes, who just had looked over the War Machine suit cursed silently under his breath.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked when he heard him. 

“I don't know. Tony had done something, it doesn't work.” He slammed his fist into his open hand. 

“We'll find them.” Steve said, took his shield, handed it to Natasha and he and Rhodes carried the inoperative War Machine suit. They had to leave Mjölnir behind, no one could lift it.

On their way out they saw that only the dead evil guys were left. Everyone of them who was only unconscious was gone. Apparently they had taken them with them. 

“Report, Captain,” Coulson said the moment they stepped out of the building. He, Fury and a bunch of agents left a second quinjet and came over to them. The agents went into the building but Fury and Coulson went to the three of them.

“Stark was here and he seemed completely healed. Apparently he works together now with Loki and another Asgardian, a woman with the name Amora. Thor knows her but they took him, Bruce and Clint with them. We don't know where to. They also stole three stones. Thor called them witchstones and their purpose is to unleash magic or to increase it. It seems that Loki had found a way to get his magic back. Thor also said that there are five of those witchstones and we don't know if they already have the other two or if they still need to find them.”

“What can we do?” Fury asked an looked at the remaining Avengers but Steve only shook his head.

“I... I have no idea,” he sighed an he felt old right now. Natasha bit her lip and then she looked at Rhodes.

“Didn't Bruce find the stones by their radiation? He said it's no gamma radiation but similar enough.” She looked at the men with her.

“Right, that was what he had said. Maybe we could use that?” Coulson suggested and the others nodded. 

“The tracker!” Steve suddenly yelled and all stared at him. “Clint still has the tracker in his neck and it's designed to find him if he somehow manages to run away. We can locate him with the tracker.” 

“Of course!” Rhodes nodded and gestured at the War Machine suit. They carried it into the quinjet and waited for Fury and Coulson to follow them.

“Henderson,” Fury barked and the pilot started the engines immediatley. “Collins,” he waved at another agent. 

“Sir?” The man came over to them.

“You take over here. Interview all the hostages and if you find some living bad guys you interrogate them, too. I want to know what they know about the witchstones. Report in two hours.”

“Yes, sir.” The man nodded and went back to his work. 

“Henderson, Avengers mansion.” Fury ordered, sat down and buckled up.

 

 

For evident reasons they couldn't take the Stark Industries private plane. But that didn't mean they had to drive the whole way with the truck. 

Tony had managed to charter a plane – paid in cash – and they drove onto the small private airport a few miles outside of Washington. The sleek Gulfstream G550 already waited for them. He opened the door for Lady Amora and led her into the plane. He had to leave all his suit except for one here and he had a really bad feeling about it but on the other hand, if SHIELD would find them he had a few more suits at home. For now he only needed the one he wore. 

The driver opened the truck and the hired thugs went out with their prisoners between them. They led them into the plane but Tony stopped the one who held Barton. 

“Lady Amora,” he nodded and she sighed theatrically but went over to them, placed her hand on the man's neck and shielded the device they had placed in him. Tony smiled when he saw the furious glance in the younger man's eyes. He gestured at the man who held him and they dragged him into the plane, strapped him into the seat like the others already had done with Bruce and Thor. 

Lady Amora took her seat and Tony carried the stones they had achieved into the plane as well. He and fourteen of their mercenaries entered the plane and the two pilots closed the hatch as soon as he gave them the go. On his way back to his seat he saw Bruce and Thor scrutinize him and then nod at Clint. He furrowed his brows but he decided to ignore their strange behavior. He knew that they couldn't do anything. 

He had talked to General Ross and he had given him – well, after Lady Amora had convinced him – the serum they had started to create to prevent Bruce from hulking out and he had finished it together with her help. And Lady Amora had given him a serum to take Thor's strength. So the two of them weren't a threat right now and Barton? He was only human and he was bound and couldn't do anything as long as he had the remote. So they could stare at him as long and as scrutinizing as they wanted to. He didn't care. At least, not right now. 

He leaned back in his seat, buckled up and closed his eyes when he felt the Gulfstream drive to the runway and speed up. Next stop: Iceland.

 

 

The moment the quinjet landed at the helipad on Avengers mansion Steve and Rhodes grabbed the War Machine suit and carried it out and down into one of the workshops Tony had installed. Natasha went with Fury and Coulson to the control room and started a search for the tracker in Clint's neck. 

“Блин!” She cursed and when Fury lifted his brow she pointed at the screen. 

“I can't find it. It's... the tracker is... well... untraceable.” 

“Shit, indeed,” Fury muttered and looked at Coulson who was already at another computer.

“Sir, I've found the devices Dr. Banner had used to find the stones. I'll run a search. We'll find them.” 

“And in the meantime?” Natasha glared at the two men.

“In the meantime... we wait.”


	35. Chapter 35

“Блин!” Natasha suddenly yelled, ran out of the kitchen where she just prepared a cup of tea and back into the control room. She slithered around to the computer she had used before and then she cursed again in Russian while she typed at the keyboard.

“Natasha?” Steve who sat on the other computer to wait for a result rose and came over to her. She could clearly see the worry in his face and the slight hope that she might have found something.

“The tracker, Steve. We lost the signal not far away from an airport. I didn't think anything because I knew that Pepper had restricted Tony's access to the SI private jet after him going bonkers but he can charter another plane.” 

She grabbed her phone. “Sir, there's an airport where we lost Barton's tracker signal... yes... yes, I... okay, we wait.” She quit the call and Steve raised his brows, looked at her expectantly.

“What did he say?” 

“He'll call them. Is Henderson still here?” 

“Yes, he's in the workshop and tries to help Colonel Rhodes to get the War Machine suit in working order.” Steve gestured vaguely in the direction of the workshop. 

Natasha ran out of the room with Steve on her heels. She punched in the code to open the door where Rhodes just grinned and gave Henderson a high five.

“It works,” he turned when he heard the two of them enter but when he saw their faces the grin crumbled. “What's wrong?” 

“Henderson, we need you to ready the quinjet. Colonel, the suit works?” Steve took over.

“Yes, sir,” Henderson managed and hurried away. 

“It's not perfect but it will fly and shoot and...” 

“That has to do it. We may have a lead.” Steve explained. That moment Natasha's phone started to ring and she hit the accept button and listened to the caller.

“Okay, sir, thank you sir,” she quit the call and grinned.

“What do you think about a little trip to Iceland? Apparently Stark had chartered a plane and flew with his guys to Iceland. Fury already sent a quinjet full of agents off and we only need to suit up.” 

“Do you think it's not just a trick?” Rhodes furrowed his brows and gestured to them to follow him back to the control room. They went to the computer Bruce had used to find the radiation of the stones and Rhodes entered a few commands. They searched exclusively on Iceland now and two minutes later he nodded. 

“Yes, he's right. There's the signature.” He said and Steve nodded.

“Then suit up,” he went to grab his shield and Natasha took her weapons and only a few minutes later the quinjet with Captain America, War Machine and Black Widow started from the roof in the direction of Iceland. 

 

 

They didn't bother with Reykjavik, they flew directly to Ísafjörður, where they could land with the small Gulfstream. When they left the plane a man awaited them. His name was Dagur Ólafurson and Tony had talked to him a few days ago on the phone. He had managed everything they needed and with an extra generous _tip_ the man had stopped asking questions and organized everything they needed. 

When the pilot opened the door Tony was the first who left the plane and he went out to Ólafurson to talk to him. There were four jeeps waiting for them, thanks to Ólafurson, and Tony went back to the plane to get the rest of them. But before they left the Gulfstream he went to Thor and Bruce and gave them another injection to subdue them. Thor glared furiously at him and Bruce just shook his head. But the moment Tony was close enough both of them watched the ARC-reactor and they saw, what Clint had meant. There were streaks in the usually steady blue light. Something was really wrong and Bruce had a good idea that this could be responsible for Tony's extreme behavior in the last months. At least, he hoped it and he hoped, that they could help him. 

Tony went to Amora and held his hand out for her to take. He led her out of the plane like a servant would to his queen. Bruce changed a glance with Thor and when the thugs came to drag them out they followed without struggle. Right now, without their power and tied up, they wouldn't have a chance. The moment they left the plane they realized how cold it was and no one had proper clothing for the weather and Thor and Clint not even had sleeves. 

They all went to the four Jeeps. Thor sat with Amora in the first one, Bruce was with Tony in the second and Clint with the thugs in the third. They didn't have to drive long. Half an hour later they arrived in Bolungarvík, a small fishing village. Ólafurson knew a few guys around here and borrowed a bunch of Icelandic horses. Tony didn't seem to be very excited but he didn't complain either. 

“Where are we going, Tony,” Bruce finally said when the genius was within earshot and he turned around. 

“We're meeting an old friend,” he grinned and threw an evil glance in Clint's direction. The younger man felt the dread in his intestines like a lump but he didn't show any fear. Not in front of this man.

“And what are we doing with all those horses?” Bruce swallowed, He had done many things in his life but riding wasn't one of them.

“Yeah, well... there are no roads usable for cars where we're going. We have to ride. Believe me, I don't like the idea too much but it's a difficult path and I don't want to walk. Or fly all of you up there with the suit.” 

Bruce wanted to ask him what they were doing here but Tony was already gone. He looked at Thor and Clint and he saw the same expression in their faces. They didn't like what happened here.

Ólafurson waved Thor over and the guards who watched him pointed with their weapons. With another glance to Bruce he obeyed. The Icelander had chosen the biggest and strongest horse for Thor but when he finally sat in the saddle his feet nearly touched the ground. Ólafurson looked skeptic at the huge Asgardian but when Tony threw a warning gaze in his direction he just shrugged and mounted his own horse. The thugs helped Bruce onto the horse and he nearly fell down the other side. With the hands tied behind his back he couldn't hold himself and slid down. 

“Okay, untie their hands and retie them in front of them. But Bruce and Thor, don't get any ideas or the slaveboy pays the price, got it?”

“Yes,” Bruce said and Thor only nodded. The thugs wanted to untie Clint's hands as well but Tony shook his head.

“No, not him. Only the other two.” Clint closed his eyes when he felt Bruce's glance on him. But then he looked up and nodded briefly. He had learned to ride in the circus and he knew how to stay on a horseback. 

Amora chose a white horse and mounted graceful. They all could see that she was a really experienced rider. After about ten more minutes and a lot of struggling with their equipment the rest of Tony's mercenaries sat on the horses and they finally left the village and rode to the mountain Traðarhorn, Ólafurson leading the way. 

 

 

The moment the quinjet touched the runway in Reykjavik Henderson opened the hatch and Steve, Natasha and Rhodes hurried out where the other quinjet already waited for them. 

“Agent Reyes,” Natasha greeted when she recognized the woman leading the team. 

“Agent Romanov, we have a problem. They are not here. I've sent Burns here to the tower but apparently they didn't land here.” 

“What? But they flew in this direction. And we still have the signature of the stones.” Rhodes threw in. 

“They have to be here,” Steve murmured and swallowed but then he looked at Natasha. 

“Did Fury say what kind of plane they had?” Rhodes asked and Natasha nodded.

“A Gulfstream G550. But why...”

“That's a small plane, it can land on small airfields as well.” He nodded at them and ran to the tower. Natasha, who saw Steve's current condition, placed a hand on his arm.

“Calm down, Steve. We find him. They won't harm him. And the other two.” 

“I hope you're right,” he smiled but he still was so worried what this bastard Stark would do to Clint. He was worried about Bruce and Thor as well, but he didn't have the impression that this Amora woman or Tony would want to hurt the two. But Clint? Clint was fair game. 

It took about twenty minutes till Rhodes finally came back and Steve got even more nervous with every minute he had to wait.

“They had to phone around. A Gulfstream G550 has landed in Ísafjörður a few hours ago, that's in the North-West.” 

Reyes nodded and gestured for their team to get back into the quinjet and the three Avengers followed them into the one they came with. Only minutes later they took off and flew to Ísafjörður.

“Hold out Clint,” Steve murmured. “We're coming.”


	36. Chapter 36

It had been noon when they had left Bolungarvík and they rode the whole afternoon. Clint's back hurt from sitting on the horseback in this unpleasant position with his hands on his back. He was the only one of them who wasn't able to run away, thanks to range limitation, but obviously Stark wanted him to hurt. 

To say he was scared out of his mind would put it mildly. But he didn't want to give Stark the satisfaction of hearing him beg. He didn't have much but at least he had the pathetic remains of his dignity left. He wouldn't beg whatever he would do. He hoped Steve was okay. The last time he had seen him was when he was unconscious after getting a shot with only god knows what. 

When the sun went down they arrived at a mountain ledge in front of a cave and their guide stopped his horse. He talked to Stark and then they gave the sign to dismount. Clint didn't wait for someone to drag him down, he tried – and managed – to climb off of the horse himself. 

Bruce looked in his direction and nodded once reassuringly and he, Clint, smiled back. They would come and find them. Steve would come and find them. The guide led them into the cave and Stark's thugs grabbed his arms and followed them. He saw that they did the same to Bruce and Thor and it was terrifying to see the Asgardian helpless and not able to shake them off. Whatever they had given him, it was sensationally effective. 

The blonde woman smiled at Thor, touched his cheek and said something in a language he never had heard before. Thor turned his head away and glared at her before he answered in the same language. 

“Be careful, moron!” Stark snarled, when one of the mercenaries nearly dropped the suitcase with his Iron Man suit and the man apologized with the same Eastern European accent Clint had heard before. 

Stark nodded at their leader and then he gestured at the mercenaries and they all followed him into the cave. Clint could see the Icelander leading the horses into the first cave but they followed Stark and the blonde woman deeper into the mountain. For a brief moment Clint closed his eyes. _Please, Steve, you need to find us!_

The Asgardian woman led them through caverns and passages till they arrived in a huge, dome-shaped cave. Clint could see many torches illuminate the scenery when finally his eyes fell onto the one figure waiting for them. A brightly grinning Loki. 

“Ah, Amora! Finally!” He came over to them and Clint was sure, when his eyes landed on Thor his grin broadened. But when he saw Bruce his brows furrowed. 

“Why is he here?” 

“Your thrall insisted.” She sighed and looked at Tony who blushed under Loki's scrutinizing gaze. 

“Oh, and I guess the Hawk is here to help us activate the stones?” 

“Yes, I've tested him, he's suitable, his blood is clean.” Clint's mouth got dry. Help them activate the stones sounded bad, really bad and when Loki gestured at a few huge stalagmites with chains on them he nearly gave in and pleaded him to stop. 

But the evil henchmen only grabbed Thor and Bruce and dragged them to the stalagmites and chained them. 

“There's no time to lose, get him ready and then let's start.” Loki said and Amora nodded. She gestured at the two guys who held him and they followed her to another part of the cave. 

“Tony, for the love of god, stop this insanity! This is not you!” Clint could hear Bruce yell but Stark ignored him and opened his suitcase to get into his suit. 

“Strip him and clean him,” Amora ordered the two thugs and reluctantly they nodded. Clint closed his eyes again when they started to cut off his tac vest. 

 

 

“Do you have anything?” Natasha asked for the umpteenth time and Rhodes once again had to say no. Since the suit didn't work completely he could scan only small parts of the mountain. 

When they arrived in Ísafjörður two hours ago the tanker truck driver had seen the Gulfstream land and he said they drove away with four Jeeps. They had to ask the people but a group of four Jeeps was noticeable and they'd been seen. Finally they found out that they drove to another village not far away. The two quinjets flew them to Bolungarvík where they easily found the Jeeps, abandoned.

An older woman told them that a lot of strangers arrived here and they took horses and rode to the mountain behind the village. A man from around here, Ólafurson, led them. That was when Rhodes climbed into the suit and started to scan the mountain.

The woman told them, that a few days earlier, the man Ólafurson led another man up to the mountain and came back alone.

“Was he tall, dark haired and pale?” Steve asked and the woman nodded vehemently.

“Yes, yes, that was him. He seemed unfriendly, this man.”

“You have no idea,” Natasha muttered under her breath.

“The other men... they had a few of them tied with them.” The woman added carefully.

“We know, ma'am. That's why we here.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have any idea whereto they might have gone?”

“There are caves in the mountain,” the woman said and gestured vaguely in the direction.

“Colonel, there are caves in the mountain. Maybe they are there,” Natasha instructed Rhodes and a few seconds later they saw War Machine fly up to Traðarhorn. The suit was able to find heat signatures but the scanners didn't work perfectly and it took time.

And time was the one thing Steve was pretty sure they didn't have.

 

 

“Tony, please. You have to stop this.” Bruce tried again to get through to him but Tony only shook his head. 

“This is not my decision. Lady Amora needs him to help Lord Loki.” 

“Then take me instead.” He demanded and Tony turned to him now and seemed shocked. 

“No. I... I can't do that to you, Bruce. Not to you.” 

“Your blood is contaminated,” Loki, who had heard them talk, came over to them and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. 

“What about my blood, brother?” Thor glared at Loki.

“I'm afraid, Amora doesn't want your blood. There are other things she wants from you.” 

“What are you going to do to him?” Thor demanded and Loki's grin broadened.

“You know how they work, _brother_.” 

“Yes, and that's why father wanted them destroyed.” He spat. Loki laughed and patted his cheek.

“Always so fond of those pathetic Midgardians, brother. He's just a petty human and in their eyes he is not even human, he is just a slave, property, something to throw away when they don't need it anymore. He gives his blood for the greater good.”

“The... the greater good? You are insane when you think this is for the greater good.” 

“Listen, brother. Father took away my magic. But when Amora performs this rite and I have my magic back we can finally free this world and we can give them freedom.” 

“Freedom? Loki, you want to enslave them.” 

“And where is the difference? That is what they already do themselves. The only difference is, when I rule over Midgard then all of them are equal,” he snarled. 

“Leave him alone, brother. If you need blood for your rite take mine.” Thor demanded again.

“It wasn't me who chose him. It was his comrade, his relative who chose him.” 

“You have him under your control, don't you?” Bruce asked now and Loki cocked his head.

“Yes... yes, that's true.” 

“So it wasn't Tony who chose him but you.” Loki pursed his lips and took a deep breath, then he nodded slowly.

“Since when do you control him?” Thor asked and now Loki grinned again.

“That still bothers you, brother? Fine, I'll tell you. During the first battle over New York I've tried to control him but it didn't work. At first. But can you imagine how surprised I have been when I was in my cell and discovered that I could get in touch with him? It is this device he carries in his chest,” Loki pointed at the ARC-reactor, “I've touched it accidentally with my scepter and that prevented to take control over him immediately. But then, when my magic was confined in it, it seeped through him, I could start to suggest things to him. And he did them. Small things at first like contacting Amora. But a few weeks after you've brought me back to Asgard your friend got hurt badly and he was out for two days. I took control over him in those two days and the best of all was that he really didn't know it. He always thought it was him who wanted to do what he had done. I used his hate and his frustration to my advantage. But I have to admit the control was not as absolutely as it was with Selvig or the Hawk. Sometimes it slipped. I could convince him to punish the traitorous Hawk but then he called Fury and gave him away. It made things more complicated. But we've managed it nevertheless. But when you, Dr. Banner, beat him up, I could take over the complete control and since then he's mine. Absolutley.”

“Loki,” Amora called and they all looked in her direction. “We can start.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Rogers, I have the thermal signature of about twenty horses. I've found them,” Rhodes sounded excited.

“Can we land there?” Natasha chimed in. 

“Difficult,” he admitted.

“We can rappel down, no problem,” Agent Reyes said. 

“Yes, that would be possible,” Rhodes mentioned. “I can deal with their guide till you're here.” 

“Okay, give us five minutes.”

“Roger that.” 

They all hurried into one of the quinjets and Steve gripped his shield tight. He was ready to fight and when he locked his eyes with Natasha he saw the same expression in her face. 

“You all know the plan?” Steve asked again and Reyes nodded.

“Yes, Captain. Colonel Rhodes will take care of Iron Man, we take their henchmen, Henderson will free the prisoners while you and Agent Romanov deal with the Asgardians.

“You okay, Henderson?” Steve asked and the pilot nodded as well.

“Sure, sir.” He grinned and patted his rifle.

“Try to kills as few as possible,” Natasha added and now Steve raised his brow. “We need a few to interrogate and I guess Fury wants to yell at them.” 

“Rogers, the guide is neutralized. He said, they are in a cave in the inside of the mountain.”

“We're there in,” he looked at the pilot and he raised one finger. “One minute.”

“They are coming. I repeat, they are coming. I'm under fire.” 

“Colonel, can you...”

“Iron Man is here, I need to take off.” 

“We can do it nevertheless.” Reyes said and the rest of the team nodded affirmative.

“Okay, then. Let's get them.” Steve fastened his shield on his back, grabbed the rope and waited, till the pilot opened the hatch.

 

 

“Stop! Stop that!” Bruce yelled when he saw two thugs dragging a still tied but now naked Clint into the circle Amora had drawn onto the floor. She looked up, glared at him and nodded at one of the guys who stood in the back and waited for orders. He knew what he had to do. He went to the remains of Clint's clothes, grabbed the shirt he had worn under his tac vest, ripped a part away and made a gag for Bruce out of it. 

“No, no,” Clint pleaded silently when they dragged him to the circle. Amora had painted runes on his body and his heart beat like a sledgehammer. He didn't want to die like this. Not like this. But apparently Amora was at the end of her patience and she ordered the guy who just had gagged Bruce to silence Clint and Thor as well. Tony stood in the back of the cave, his arms folded, and watched every move the woman made. 

“You can stun him with the device he has in his body?” she suddenly asked and looked at Tony. 

“Yes, mistress,” he nodded and looked pleased with himself. 

“Do it. He struggles too much.” 

Clint shook his head but Tony ignored him, took the remote and pressed a few buttons and then Clint tipped over. 

She knelt beside him and she recited verses in the same language she had used to speak with Thor and Bruce saw the circle glow and the drawn lines burn into the ground and leaving thin channels. She didn't stop reciting when she went to the box with the stones from the Fremstein Institute, took the first, and still reciting she placed it on a certain spot in the circle. She fetched the next and placed it without stopping to recite her verses. When she had placed the third stone she opened another box and there were the last two stones. She placed them into the circle and when all were well-positioned they glowed for a second. Thor fought against the chains but he still felt too weak. 

Amora rose, went around the circle, singing a chant right now. She turned to Loki, gestured at him that he should come to her and with a smile he obeyed. She took his hands and guided him into the circle. 

One of the mercenaries came down into the cave, murmured something into Tony's ears and he straightened himself and gestured at most of the mercs to follow him. Bruce locked eyes with Thor. Apparently they were here. 

Amora didn't stop with her chant. She positioned Loki in the middle of the circle and went to fetch a dagger. Thor shook his head when he saw the pure terror in Clint's eyes. She opened the ties around Clint's arms and moved his hands so that his wrist lay over the channel of the circle and with two precise cuts she opened the arteries. 

Bruce yelled into his gag and for the first time he wished the other guy would appear. He was so angry and he wanted to tear Loki and Amora apart but the other guy didn't come. He saw the blood trickle into the channel and filling it. 

They heard gunfire outside and Amora looked up for a second before she started to recite more verses. And then the Clint's blood reached the first stone and it glowed in an unnatural green light.

 

 

Rhodes just had knocked out the guide when he heard steps. And the familiar sound of Iron Man's suit. As soon as the first of the mercenaries was in sight he started to shoot at him but he was safe in the suit.

“They are coming. I repeat, they are coming. I'm under fire,” he said and went back outside of the cave.

“Colonel, can you...” he heard Rogers but then Tony came around the corner and evilly grinning he closed his faceplate when he spotted him.

“Iron Man is here, I need to take off.” He said and started. He was just a few yards away when he saw the quinjet arrive. Rogers was the first one to rappel down and the other agents followed suit. 

“Good luck,” he murmured quietly and then he felt the impact of one of Tony's repulsor blasts. The fight began. 

 

 

Steve arrived at the ground with only a tiny graze wound and he immediately grabbed his shield and ran towards the mercenaries. They didn't expect him to attack them directly and they stopped for a few seconds to shoot at the SHEILD agents who followed him. Natasha had her guns in her hand and shot at the mercenaries but only in their shoulders and legs. 

“Go, go, go!” Reyes yelled and Steve and Natasha nodded. They knew that Reyes and her agents would take over here and it took them only a few seconds to cross the first cavern. The only two who thought it could be a good idea to try to stop them got hit by Steve's shield and one went down unconscious while the other one was trapped against the wall with a very furious Captain America glaring at him.

“Show me the way,” he spat and the man nodded. Natasha took his rifle and threw it away. She held him at gunpoint while they followed him into the mountain, Henderson in tow. 

But when they arrived in the huge dome his blood ran cold. In the middle of the dome was a circle and there stood Loki. The five stones were positioned and three of them already glowed. One green, one blue, one red. Steve saw Thor and Bruce chained to stalagmites and Amora walking around the circle and talking in another language. Two more mercenaries guarded Bruce and Thor and when they saw them they started to shoot. The thug who led them dropped dead immediately. 

Natasha nodded at Henderson and then started to shoot at the mercenaries. They didn't last long. Steve ran down and wanted to attack the two Asgardians in the circle but Amora looked up and pointed with her hand at him and he got thrown back against the wall. Everything hurt and he groaned when he saw Natasha head down. She used the stalagmites as cover and shot at the stones on the floor but apparently they were protected by the circle. She saw, that Loki wanted nothing more than to leave the circle and head into the fight but one glance from the blonde let him stay where he was. The fourth stone started to glow in an orange light.

 

 

At first Rhodes and Tony had shot at each other but after a few minutes they ended like last time War Machine met Iron Man. They beat the living shit out of each other. The last time they did it in Tony's living room, this time they stood on a mountain in Iceland. Tony just threw a rock in his direction and Rhodes destroyed it with the repulsor. And then he used the boots of the suit to bring him very close to Tony and their beating continued.

 

 

Reyes and her team had managed to take down all the mercenaries in the first cave. A few were dead, most of them unconscious. The horses were in panic and if the guide didn't tether them, they would run down the mountain in full panic right now. Two of them were dead, some of them bled and she gestured at two agents to try to calm down the animals while she and the rest of the team followed Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov.

 

 

Henderson had managed to stay alive and sneaked down to Thor and Dr. Banner while Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov went against the Asgardians. The guys had chained the two to stalagmites but luckily he was prepared. It took them just a minute to open Thor's chains and as soon as he was free the blonde giant went down onto one knee and outstreched his arm. He opened Dr. Banner's chains when the last stone started to glow in a bright, yellow light and Amora threw her arms in the air and started to chant again. 

 

 

Thor was free. He knew he wasn't as strong as usual but he also knew that he could call Mjölnir. Apparently they had forgotten to give him the next shot. He glared at Loki and Loki glared at him. Both knew it was now or never. When the last stone started to glow and Amora threw her arms in the air he could feel Mjölnir. He was here. 

 

 

Rhodes wasn't sure, maybe it was a lucky shot or maybe Tony was more injured than he thought but after a hard hit against Iron Man's helmet Tony slumped down. 

 

 

Agent Reyes heard it before she could see it and only her reflexes and that of her agents prevented that they got hit by a flying hammer. 

 

 

Steve stood and he ran down, holding his shield in front of him when he saw Thor reaching for his hammer, Natasha shooting at Loki, Bruce trying to get Clint out of the circle, Amora throwing her arms in the air, all the stones glowing in different lights and he screamed and threw his shield the same moment Mjölnir landed in Thor's hand and the Asgardian threw it against Amora. The hammer hit the shield and with an ear-deafening noise all of them fell down.


	38. Chapter 38

Rhodes dragged the unconscious Iron Man down to the cave, and he found the way when a loud noise nearly swept him off of his feet. He thanked whatever deity was willing to listen for the presence of mind that he didn't remove his helmet. 

As fast as possible he dragged Tony down to the cave and he had to step over Reyes and her team but the first agents started to groan and move. In the cave all of the people lay on the floor, unconscious. 

“Fuck!” he cursed and flew down to the circle. The first thing he realized was that Clint was bleeding out. He knelt down beside him and used the strip he had in his mouth to secure the still bleeding arteries. The man was pale like a sheet but with the tourniquet it slowed down. 

“Reyes! Reyes, do you copy!” He yelled into his comm.

“Agent Reyes is still out, sir,” he heard a female voice. 

“Whoever you are, I need you down in the cave and if one of you has a first aid kit then bring it! It's urgent.” He still pressed his hands on the other man's wrists.

“Don't you dare die on me now,” he muttered when he heard someone run down into the cave. The woman knelt down beside him and opened the bag in her hand. Together they replaced the makeshift tourniquet with a proper one. 

“Stay here,” Rhodes ordered the agent and she nodded and pressed her hands on Clint's wrists. He saw the remote and realized that they had stunned the man and with another curse he changed the setting so he could wake up as soon as he was able to.

He rose and dragged Loki and Amora as fast as possible to the stalagmites where he had seen chains and he tied them down. And then he went back to Tony, pulled him out of the Iron Man suit and tied him as well. 

“What happened?” he heard Agent Reyes voice from the entrance to the cave and she and the other agents came down. They all still had wobbly knees.

“I have no idea. I came down and they were all unconscious.” 

Thor was the first one who came around. He groaned and Rhodes went over to him and helped him into a sitting position. 

“Thor? What happened?” He asked and the Asgardian shook his head before he looked around and saw Loki and Amora tied to the stalagmites. He pressed his index fingers into his ears and rubbed before he moved his jaw and then focused on Rhodes.

“What happened?” He repeated his question and Thor tried to get up but when his knees felt like pudding he gave up and sat back.

“It seems as if Steve threw his shield in the same moment as I threw Mjölnir. They collided and... and... I don't know what happened afterwards.” 

“We found all of you unconscious.” 

Thor once again looked around and his eyes stopped when he saw Clint. 

“Is he alive?” He turned his head to look at Rhodes.

“Barely,” the agent who held his wrists whispered and Thor turned to Amora who was still out cold. 

“Oh goooaaaad,” someone groaned and Rhodes saw that it was Dr. Banner. The man held his head and tried to turn around but that was apparently even more painful and he choked and coughed. 

“What happened?” he murmured and Thor told him but when he said that Clint was barely alive Bruce finally sat up and crouched over to him. 

“The bleeding has stopped,” he murmured and the agent who still held Clint's hands nodded. “But he needs blood.” 

“Do you know his blood type?” the agent asked and Bruce sighed.

“Yes. Unfortunately. It's A negative.” 

“Shit,” the agent cursed. 

“Anyone here with blood type A negative?” Bruce yelled and all the agents only shook their heads and shrugged apologetically. 

“What about you, Thor? Do Asgardians have blood types?” But Thor shook his head as well.

“No, we all have the same blood and I don't know if it is the same like Midgardians.” 

“Fuck. We need to get him to a doctor. A real doctor.” 

Bruce rose and looked around. Steve, Natasha, Henderson, Loki and Amora where still out cold. But then his eyes fell on Tony.

“What's with him?” he asked and looked at Rhodes.

“He's pretty beat up and I've tied him.” 

“Do you know his blood type?” Bruce asked and Rhodes slapped his head.

“Yes! Of course! He is A negative. He told me once that he has a pretty rare blood type. They are cousins, right?” 

“It might work. Agent...” Bruce looked at the woman who knelt beside Clint.

“Miller, Gina Miller,” she introduced herself.

“Agent Miller, are there cannulas and tubes in the first aid kit?” 

“Yes, sir. It's standard.” She pointed at the items.

“Good.” Bruce grinned now.

“Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?” Rhodes asked and Bruce nodded.

“Yes. Tony will safe Clint's life, whether he wants or not.”

Thor went to the spot where Tony lay and dragged him over to Bruce who just prepared everything for a transfusion. 

“Colonel, do you still need us here?” Agent Reyes asked and Rhodes looked at Bruce and when he shrugged Rhodes shook his head. 

“No, I don't think so. Why?” 

“Then I would want to send the first quinjet with the prisoners back home. I'd take Henderson with me and drop him at the other jet to fly the rest of you home.” 

“Yes, Yes, it's a good idea.” 

“Wait,” Thor said and looked around, found the small box with the stuff they had injected him with to weaken him and a few empty syringes. He handed both to Reyes and pointed at Loki and Amora. “You shout give them this. That was, what they gave me. It should prevent that they do something stupid.” 

“Okay.” Reyes nodded and prepared the shots.

“So, this should work,” Bruce murmured and both, Rhodes and Thor looked down at Clint and Tony. A thin tube went from Tony's arm to Clint's and they saw the blood flow through it.

It didn't take too long and Reyes, her team, Henderson, Loki and Amora were gone and only the Avengers were left here in the cave. 

Bruce went to Steve and patted his cheek. He was still unconscious and didn't wake up. Apparently he had taken the full effect but at least Natasha came around. She seemed as wobbly as Thor and Bruce had when they woke but with Thor's help she managed to walk over to the rest of the team.

“What are you doing?” she asked concerned when she saw the transfusion.

“Clint has lost lots of blood and Tony is the only one with A negative.” 

“Is he okay?” She looked at Bruce now and the scientist shrugged. “As far as I can see, yes. But I don't know if she had damaged the tendons. As soon as Henderson is back we bring them to a real doctor.” 

“Loki and Amora?” She asked.

“Reyes took them and the other prisoners back to SHIELD-HQ.” 

“Okay.” 

They sat down and waited. About ten minutes later Bruce removed the tube first from Clint's arm, then from Tony's and he bandaged them. 

And finally they heard Henderson's voice over the comm. He told them that he waited outside. Carefully they carried Clint and Steve to the waiting quinjet and then Thor, Bruce and Rhodes went back to get Tony and the stones. Natasha waited in the quinjet. 

“I've told the villagers that their horses are here. They said they will send someone to fetch them. I've asked for a hospital and they said there is one in Ísafjörður. I've contacted them and they await us. I hope this is okay but Agent Reyes said that they need a doctor.”

“Good job, Henderson.” Natasha nodded and smiled at the younger man. 

“Okay, we can start.” Bruce said when they all were here. Tony wasn't unconscious anymore and they had gagged him because he had started to insult them, Thor explained when Natasha looked him over. 

 

 

In the hospital Clint got an infusion and the moment the doctor saw the scar in his neck she threw them out of the room. 

“What? Why?” Bruce asked and Dr. Ásdísdottir, a tough looking woman in her mid-forties, glared furiously at him.

“He's a slave. In Iceland slavery was banned ten years ago. He stays alone and the moment he wakes up we offer him asylum.” 

“No, god no, you don't understand. We are his friends, not his owners. He's not our slave. The other man, Steve, is his lover.” Bruce tried to explain but the doctor still refused to let them in.

“We'll wait what he says.” She ordered a security guy to guard Clint's door.

“What about the other one? Tony?” 

“He's awake and curses like a sailor. You've said he's dangerous?” 

“Yes. But he also needs help.” Bruce said and looked at Natasha. He had explained to her and Rhodes what Loki had told them. 

“What kind of help?” Dr. Ásdísdottir asked and folded her arms in front of her chest.

“Can we see him?” Rhodes ignored her question and the doctor finally huffed and gestured with her head in the direction of his room. She wanted to follow the Avengers into his room when they heard a beeping sound. 

“Oh, your friend is awake,” she said and went back to the room where Clint was. They looked after her for a long moment but then they decided that, as long as Clint didn't say anything, they weren't allowed into his room and till then they also could deal with Tony. 

He lay on a bed, his wrists cuffed to the sides and the moment he saw them enter his eyes darkened. 

“You bastards! Untie me! You can't keep me here!” He spat and they stopped. 

“What can we do?” Rhodes whispered. 

“I don't know. I'd say we have to remove the ARC-reactor.” Bruce said but Natasha's eyes went wide.

“I thought that will kill him?” she looked at Bruce and then at Rhodes.

“I know, but... what option do we have?” Bruce asked now and seemed slightly desperate. 

“Do you think it's possible to use the reactor from the War Machine suit?” 

“It doesn't fit into the slot in his chest but... it should be possible. We have to try it.”

“What are you plotting? How to kill me? How to take away the rest of my possession?” Tony yelled from behind. 

“Can you get the reactor?” Bruce asked and Rhodes nodded and left the room. When the door opened they expected Rhodes but instead Steve came in.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey, Steve. How are you?” Natasha smiled at him.

“Head hurts. Why is there a guard in front of the room where Clint is in and they say I'm not allowed to enter?” 

“In Iceland slavery is abolished and they want to talk to him first. Dr. Ásdísdottir said they'll offer him asylum.” 

“Oh,” was the only thing he managed and the he stared at the still raging Tony in the bed. 

“And what are we doing here?” 

“We try to get rid of Loki's control over him.” 

The door opened again and now Colonel Rhodes entered, the reactor from the War Machine suit in his hand. 

“I'll explain everything to you, Steve. Let them try to help him.” 

“Why... after all what he did? He doesn't...” 

“I'll explain it, Steve. Come with me.” 

Bruce, Thor and Rhodes went to the bed where Tony lay and when he saw all of them around him and he was still bound he finally shut his mouth. And they could see something like fear in his eyes. 

“We want to help you, Tony,” Bruce said and nodded at Thor who placed his hands on Tony's shoulders to hold him. 

“Colonel,” Bruce nodded and Rhodes unlocked the ARC-reactor in Tony's chest and pulled it out. 

“Fuck, you can't do that, you can't! You're going to kill me!” Tony yelled and Bruce unplugged the reactor. Tony struggled even more but he started to gasp and lose the color in his face really quick. 

“Come on, hurry,” Rhodes murmured and Bruce plugged the other reactor in. His breathing calmed down but he still glared furiously and spat and cursed at them. 

“What's wrong? Shouldn't it work?” Rhodes asked. 

“You've forgot something.” They heard a voice and they saw Clint together with Steve and Natasha come over to them. 

“What do you mean we forgot something.” Bruce furrowed his brows and looked at the younger man. His hands were bandaged but apparently they were okay and they had given him a few scrubs to wear. 

“Yes, there's one point you forgot, Bruce,” he said and before anyone of them could react he was beside Tony's bed and slammed his fist as hard as he could right in Tony's face. “The cognitive recalibration.”


	39. Chapter 39

“How do you feel?” Dr. Banks asked and Clint couldn't repress a tiny laugh. She always asked this question every time. 

“Good,” he said an looked down at the cast around his right wrist. Dr. Ásdísdottir had yelled at him in Icelandic after hitting Tony in the face and Thor had gotten red ears. Apparently she was really creative with insulting him. She said, he had more luck than judgement that he still could move his hands but to prevent damage to his tendons she had put a cast around the wrist. 

“It's a week now that you're back. Do you regret coming back? In Iceland you'd been free immediately.” 

“No. I don't regret it. I mean, it takes just a few more months and then I'm free here, too. And what would I want in Iceland? It's nice but...” he licked over his lips and looked to the window.

“No Steve?” Dr. Banks suggested and Clint nodded.

“Yeah. No Steve.” He nodded. "He's Captain America and not Captain Iceland."

“How's it going between you two?” She cocked her head and Clint blushed. Since they were back Steve didn't let him out of his eyes, he was like a mother hen around him and Clint didn't sleep in _his_ room anymore. 

“Good,” he said but Dr. Banks had seen the red ears and she smiled. 

“That's good.” Clint cleared his throat and licked over his lips.

“Thor is with Loki and Amora back on Asgard. He took the stones with him and he said, this time his mother will destroy them herself.” 

“What about Mr. Stark?” 

“Bruce said he's in the bughouse.” 

“That wasn't what I meant, Clint.” She cocked her head again and Clint once more looked out of the window. She didn't say anything, waited for him to start to talk.

“Bruce visited him. He said he's sorry.” Clint snorted and it sounded bitter. “He's sorry and everything is forgiven and forgotten.” 

“Did Dr. Banner forgive and forget?” Dr. Banks asked softly and Clint licked his lips again but then he shook his head. 

“No.” He started to fumble at his thumbnail and was quiet for another few minutes before he started to speak again. 

“Bruce said, that Stark had talked to him, tried to explain a lot of things. He said... he said, when Bruce moved into the tower a few weeks after New York and they had talked about Bruce's friend who got turned... he said, this was the day Stark had called his lawyers to prepare the paperwork to give me to SHIELD. He said, it had taken some time to get the papers but in the meantime Loki could gain control over him.”

“He wanted to give you to SHIELD? Why?” Dr. Banks furrowed her brows.

“I don't know. I... Bruce said, apparently he really meant it when he said he had changed. But...” 

“But then he nearly killed you for the second time.” 

“Yes.” Clint's voice was barely audible. “He said... Bruce should tell me that, whenever I'm ready, he wants to see me but he is willing to give me all the time I need. He wants to talk to me. He said that he knows now that it wasn't me who killed his father but that it was me who killed his father's killer. But...” 

“But you are not sure if you want to meet him.” 

“Oh, I'm pretty sure that he's the very last person I ever want to meet. It's bad enough that I have his blood in me now.” Clint snorted. 

“It saved your life.” 

“That doesn't makes it easier.” He sighed and looked up to the ceiling. “Do you know what's the worst? I know exactly how it is when you're under Loki's spell, when you do things you don't want to do and you can't do anything against it. I _know_ all that. I've been there.” He wiped over his face with his hand and swallowed. “And now I can understand all the agents at SHIELD and why they had problems to forgive me. Now I'm in the same position and... and I feel bad about being the same dickhead... but... he tried to kill me again and again. He tried it before he was under Loki's spell and he tried it while he was controlled. How much of it was him, how much was Loki? He said, sometimes the hold slipped like when he was drugged up to the eyeballs and called Fury to give him my papers. That was only seconds after he nearly beat me to death. How much was him? How much was Loki? How am I supposed to forgive him?” 

“There's only one way to find out I guess,” Dr. Banks said, removed her glasses and started to clean them. 

“I know.” Clint huffed and leaned back in his armchair, still fumbling at his thumbnail. 

“Clint,” Dr. Banks interrupted him and put her glasses back on. “Take your time. You have all the time you need and as far as I know - Captain Rogers told me - the rest of the team has your back.” 

“I know.” He repeated and nodded.

“Okay, time is over. Steve is waiting for you,” Dr. Banks smiled and she placed her hand on his back when she brought him to the door. She saw his face light up the moment his eyes fell on Captain Rogers and she was sure they would make it. 

When Clint was gone Dr. Banks went to her desk and looked at her appointment calendar. Yes, her new patient waited for her in the hospital. Tony Stark.

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Coulson asked and Steve nodded again. He stood in the back of the studio where “The Taylor Grant Show” got broadcasted and he wore his Captain America uniform just without the cowl. 

“Yes, I'm pretty sure,” he said and looked determined. 

“Steve, please...” 

“I know what I do. Believe me.” Steve smiled and then he leaned over to Clint, who stood beside Coulson, cupped his face and kissed him. An assistant cleared her voice behind Steve.

“Captain? That was your call!” she said and Steve smiled again, took his shield and went to the fake door and out to Taylor Grant. There was an audience there but not nearly as much as it sounded. 

“Captain America!” Taylor Grant, a middle-aged, thin man with short, graying hair and a beard, smiled and came over to him to shake his hand. Steve had to wave into the camera with his empty hand. 

Grant led him to a couch and took a seat behind his desk. “Thank you for coming to my show,” he said and Steve smiled.

“You're welcome,” Steve answered and placed the shield against the couch so that it was on camera. They had instructed him before the show started and Grant had said it would be great when the people could see his shield. 

The first minutes were only _small talk_ about the team, the missions, the fight against dangerous evil guys but then Grant directed the conversation to Steve's relationship with Clint. 

“Lately there were rumors in the papers that you are in a relationship, Captain.” Grant grinned and Steve nodded slowly. 

“Yes, that's true, Taylor.” Steve smiled politely. 

“So, is it true that you are together with a man and that said man is unfree?” 

“Slave. Call it by it's right name. And yes, it is true. I am together with Hawkeye.” 

“Why? I mean...” Grant started but Steve's raised brow stopped him.

“Why? Well, because I love him.” Steve shook his head disbelievingly and pursed his lips. “What do you think why I am in a relationship with him?” 

“Before you got frozen it's rumored that you had relationships with women. Since when do you know that you are gay?” And now Steve knew what Coulson had meant when he said the man is a hyena. 

“I am not gay, Taylor. The concept is called bisexuality.” 

“But I – and many of our viewers as well – don't understand: why a slave? There are so many free men and women you could have. Why a slave?”

Steve raised his brow. “It happened. I met him, I liked him, he likes me and honestly, I don't care that he's a slave. And it's not that I woke up one morning and said to myself, 'Steve, today you fall in love with a slave'. It happened.” The audience laughed silently.

“And his owner is okay with it?” Grant leaned back and looked smug right now but Steve smiled again. 

“SHIELD owns him and yes, they are okay with it. And in a few months he will be free. Nineteen point four.” 

“For all of our viewers who are not familiar with slave laws, Captain Rogers refers to sub paragraph 19.4. As you all know a slave is the property of its owner and it is not allowed to destroy its owners property. A slave is also not allowed to refuse an order of its owner. When now a owner orders a slave to do something dangerous it is not allowed to refuse and if it hurts itself it destroys its owners property and technically it can get punished. Paragraph 19 regulates this dilemma and sub paragraph 19.4 offers the possibility, that a slave gets a so called 'buy-out' contract for doing extremely dangerous work.”

“And I guess you agree that fighting against aliens and super villains _is_ dangerous work.”

“Definitely, Captain. So, Hawkeye will be free soon?” 

“Yes. In about nine months.” Steve nodded. 

“But now people can say he gets his freedom because he's Captain America's lover.” Grant leaned forward slightly and Steve pursed his lips.

“No. No, they can't. Hawkeye does this work for SHIELD for ten years now, they found me about a year ago in the ice. The usual length of a buy-out contract is ten years.” He wouldn't tell him that, in fact, he was only borrowed for the ten years and that his buy-out contract only lasts one year. And he would slit Tony's throat if he ever tells the press anything else.

And then Grant asked the one question Phil, Fury, the WSC and everyone had dreaded.

“What do you personally think about slavery?” Steve closed his eyes for a long moment but then he took a deep breath.

“I hate it. When I was a little boy my father told me that slavery got reinstated for criminals to recompense for their crimes. And technically it was a good idea. The problem is, it got corrupted. I've seen little slave children, Taylor. You can't tell me that they are already criminals. Their only crime was that their parents were slaves. The system is rotten to the core. It's only about profit nowadays. People get turned illegally, people are slaves without ever having committed a crime, people die because of the trackers, they die when they get activated, they get tortured to death and no one cares. This system is wrong in every shade of wrong.” In his minds eye he could see Coulson and Fury cringe right now but he didn't care anymore. 

“I've been in Iceland currently and they have banned slavery ten years ago. And I tell you what, it still exists. Canada, Great Britain, France, Germany. They all banned slavery and they still exist. And did you know that by now only the USA and North Korea still use trackers on slaves?” 

“They are effective, Captain,” Grant shrugged and now Steve grinned. That was the forward pass he needed.

“No, they are not. They are torture. Do you have a slave, Taylor?”

“Yes, my wife and me have a few.” Grant nodded.

“Did you ever use the tracker on them?” Steve asked now.

“Yes, of course. Sometimes it's necessary to punish them.” 

“What was the highest setting you ever used?” 

“Six, I think.” Grant's brows furrowed because he was supposed to interview Steve and not the other way round.

“Are you interested in a little experiment?” Steve cocked his head and smiled.

“What kind of experiment?” Grant asked warily but Steve reached into his pocket and took out a small device. It looked like a thick ball pen. 

“I've asked a few of the scientists at SHIELD R&D to build this. It was originally only for me. Give me your hand.” Steve held out his hand and after a long moment of deliberation Grant placed his hand in Steve's. He pointed with the tip of the device in Grant's palm and activated it. The man yelled with pain and pulled his hand back. Steve could see him stare angrily at him and the audience started to murmur. 

“I wanted to understand the pain the tracker inflict.” Steve said and pointed at the device in his hand. “It's only for a second and limited to a small region. And now imagine your whole body feels like this for as long as your master decides to press the button.” 

“This was level six?” Grant asked shakily and swallowed.

“No. This was level one.” Steve said and the man paled. 

“Do you dare to test level two?” The people in the studio started to whistle and encourage Grant and he finally agreed. Steve changed the setting and touched his hand again. 

“Ouch!” Grant screamed and glared at his hand. 

“Do you know how the trackers work? They double the inflicted pain with each level. You've experienced level one. Level two is twice as painful. Level three is twice as painful as level two and four times as painful as level one. Level six is thirty-two times as painful as level one. And the tracker is activated at level ten. That means, it's five hundred and twelve times as painful as level one.” 

“Holy mother of god!” Grant said and Steve could clearly see that this slipped out, that he didn't mean to say it. “I... I didn't know that.” 

“That's the problem. People don't want to know that. But they need to know what they do. They need to think!”

Taylor Grant once again looked at Steve for a long moment and then he nodded. “Yes, Captain, yes, you're right. Thank you for the little demonstration, thank you for giving me food for thought and thank you for visiting my show!” He rose as well as Steve and he smiled when he shook his hand. Steve waved again at the audience, took his shield and left the studio with thundering applause.

Behind the scenes were Clint and Coulson. Phil looked at him with a pained expression but Clint grinned broadly and as soon as he was there he glomped him and kissed him enthusiastically a few times. 

“This was wonderful, Steve.” He kissed him again and when he wrapped his arms around the larger man, he whispered. “I love you.” 

“You know that this will have serious consequences, Steve?” Phil asked now. 

“Yes, I should hope so.”


	40. Chapter 40

**About nine months later**

Steve's appearance in “The Taylor Grant Show” made massive waves. The WSC and Fury were furious at first but when they saw how positive a large part of the people reacted to his statement they shut up immediately. It started with a few groups who demonstrated against the trackers. And – to everyone's surprise – people wanted the devices Steve had in the show. They wanted to understand. It was a nice additional income for SHIELD and R&D's budget got increased. 

 

 

Then there were demonstrations against slavery. First just a few and then more and more and three months ago California was the first state who banished slavery. The abolitionists fell all over themselves and only a few weeks later three more states were on the brink to enact a new law that abolishes slavery. They knew it would take time because most of the states still held onto slavery but it was a first step.

 

 

The slave industry on the other hand was less than thrilled and since his appearance in Grant's show there were four attempted assassinations on Steve. Luckily he had most of the time his own personal assassin with him and Clint could prevent the worst. 

 

 

Stark still cut himself from the Avengers and moved back to Malibu. And surprisingly Pepper accompanied him. They still weren't together but she said he needed a friend now. He got all the therapies Dr. Banks had suggested but until Clint was ready to face him he said he would stay in California. Bruce often visited him and they are friends again. 

Clint cornered him one day when he was on his way to the elevator to get his flight to Malibu.

“Hey, Bruce,” he casually leaned against the wall near the cabin when the scientist came round the corner.

“Hey, Clint. I... uhm...” he started but then he closed his mouth. 

“I know that you fly to Malibu. Hey, I...” Clint looked at his feet and then back at Bruce. “I know... that... that you like _him_ and... you don't have to hide or... you know... deny it... just because you think you owe us.” 

“Clint, I...” 

“It's your life, Bruce. And it's short.” 

“I don't know what to say.” 

“How about 'see you next week'?” Clint grinned when he saw Bruce's expression. 

“See you next week,” he repeated and smiled. Clint patted his shoulder when he passed him.

 

 

Stark's replacement was still Colonel Rhodes but nowadays he was called Iron Patriot and his suit got painted a little bit like Steve's uniform. Clint liked it. And after a few weeks they had discovered that the colonel was really a funny guy. They called him Rhodey now and his stories on the weekly poker night were absolutely hilarious. Sometimes they laughed themselves to tears. 

After a few months together in the Avengers Mansion he got called to a mission and they saw the whole stuff on the TV, saw Stark threaten the Mandarin, saw his house getting destroyed, saw him rescue the people falling out of Airforce One, saw the results of the fight at the port where Stark destroyed all his suits. 

When Rhodes was back he told them that, thanks to Extremis, Tony could remove the ARC-reactor out of his chest and due to the fact that he was _homeless_ in California he came back to New York to live in his tower. 

 

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Steve said when he left the elevator and saw Tony in his penthouse, sitting on one of the barstools and waiting for him.

“Yes. Thank you for coming. I really appreciate this.”

“What do you want, Tony.” Steve folded his arms in front of his chest and glared at Tony.

“I wanted to apologize. For everything. For being an asshole, for all the pain I've caused, for...” he stopped and swallowed, “... for turning Clint.”

“Why did you do it?” Steve huffed and sat down on another barstool. 

“Bruce was right, you know? Afghanistan changed a lot of things. Unfortunately not how I treated him. And... really, I'm sorry about everything. If I could, I would change it. Fury came to me and asked me to buy Clint. It was his own brother, you know? It wasn't long after my father's death and I had the evidence that he was on the roof. I didn't know that he couldn't take the shot. He was an archer, he was an assassin, he used a bow, my father died through an arrow. Everything was evident, wasn't it? And I was so angry, so, so angry. All my life my father outright ignored me, threw me away and the moment he started to take interest in me he got killed. I was so furious and then the private investigator brought me the evidence. And all I wanted was to see him in pain, because I was sure, no, I _knew_ that it was his fault. 

And then they brought him in. He was so cocky, so pretty and so, so young, Steve. He begged his brother on his knees to let him go and all I could think was 'You bastard deserve to live in pain'. Yes, that moment I wanted to hurt him more than everything. And now? Now when I think of it I'm ashamed of myself. It wasn't his fault that I lost my mother, my father. It wasn't his fault that I got hurt in Afghanistan. After New York I've talked to Bruce and he told me about his friend and... and I realized that I liked Bruce, that I wanted more. But he wouldn't understand that I owned Clint and I called my lawyers. But when I finally had the papers everything was different. I suddenly had no interest in giving Clint away, no, I demanded to get him back and at that point I didn't realize that it was Loki. I really had no idea. Only after Hulk smashed me through the showers I realized that I was under his spell, that he controlled me. At that point I've tried to fight but I couldn't do anything. My body disobeyed. I fought against Rhodey, god, he's my best friend and I went out of the cave with the intention to kill him.” Tony closed his mouth and took a sip from the glass he had beside him on the bar. 

“So, and now you want me to forgive you?” Steve asked and looked at Tony again. 

“No, I know that I don't deserve that you forgive me. I know that I've been a monster. I just want you to know that I'm sorry.”

“You know that it's not me whom you owe an apology?” 

“Yes, I know. And like I've said, I'll wait till he's ready to see me. I just wanted you to know that I've done what you wanted. I'm in a therapy, I completed successfully an aggression management program and the moment he's ready, I'm here to apologize. Can you tell him?”

“So. I guess you want back into the team?” Steve raised his brows.

“What? No. Not yet. You know, I don't have a suit anymore,” he smiled slightly and Steve couldn't repress a laugh.

“You're Tony Stark. I'm pretty sure, if you want to you have a new suit faster than I can leave the building.” 

“Yeah, probably. But at the moment I think it's better when I stay at home. You know, getting accustomed to the fact that I don't have a reactor in my chest anymore.” 

“Rhodey told us.” Steve nodded, sighed and rose. “I'll tell Clint.” 

“Wait, Steve,” Tony rose as well and came after him. He had a piece of paper in his hand and held it out for Steve to take. “Maybe... maybe you want to go there with him. He'll like it.” 

“What's that?” Steve looked at the paper and frowned. But Tony only smiled.

“I've found an old friend of him.” 

 

 

“Seriously?” Clint frowned and looked at Steve.

“Yes. Why not?” 

“You know what I think about caged animals, Steve.” 

“Yes, I know. But, please... come with me.” He held out his hand and smiled and when he smiled this smile Clint couldn't resist. 

“Okay, fine. Let's go to the zoo.” And Steve's smile broadened.

They entered the Central Park Zoo through the north gate with the clock tower and when Clint saw Steve's enthusiasm he couldn't restrain a smile any longer. 

“Hey, what's that?” Clint suddenly said after half an hour of walking by the compounds, hand in hand with Steve. “They have a new _sensation_ here,” he grinned.

“Want to take a look?” Steve asked an Clint shrugged. 

“Sure, why not? Since we are here,” he smiled and they went to the new enclosure. And then Clint paled. Violently. 

“No!” He gasped and the smile disappeared from Steve's face immediately. 

“What's wrong?” He asked when he felt Clint squeeze his hand now really painfully. _Stark, you bastard! What have you done now?_ Steve inwardly cursed. 

“That's not possible,” Clint still held Steve's hand but he nearly elbowed his way through the other people to take a closer look.

“Clint, come on, what's wrong?” He was worried and swallowed. But then he saw the beautiful black panther in the compound and Clint stared at it. 

“That's not possible!” He repeated and shoved a man aside who cursed and glared at him and just wanted to rant at Steve because he couldn't take care of his stuff but then he apparently recognized him and closed his mouth.

The large cat lay on a tree and let its feet dangle, its eyes closed and ignored the crowd. 

“Clint, what...” Steve started but Clint didn't look at him right now. He had his eyes on the cat and then he whistled a tiny tune and Steve saw the cat move its ears. Clint repeated the tune a little louder now and immediately the cat lifted its head and looked in his direction.

“Steve,” Clint's voice sounded strangled. “That's her!” 

“Her?” Steve was puzzled but then he remembered what he had told him. The melanistic leopard Clint had hand fed when he was at the circus. 

“That's Lyra, my little girl!” He saw the tears run over his face and he bit his lips. “That's my cat, Steve.”

They watched the cat now prowl over to them and she growled. Clint slapped both hands over his mouth. 

“Oh my god, she remembers me,” he didn't even try to hold back the tears. Clint turned back to the predator and whistled another tune and she sat down immediately. 

“You've taught her to follow on tunes?” 

“Sure,” Clint grinned now like a loon but he still had tears in his eyes when they both saw a woman with the _uniform_ of the zoo employees come over to them. 

“Hey... I've just seen what you've done. How did you do that? She's so aggressive usually.” 

“Lyra? No, she's never been aggressive. She was a tiny fluffball,” Clint looked at her as if she had told him the cat and pink dots on her fur. 

“Okay, how do you know her name and... how did you do that?” The woman, her name tag said Alison, folded her arms in front of her chest. 

“I've raised her.” Clint shrugged and turned his head once again to the cat who didn't move her eyes away from him. 

“She was in Brookfield zoo in Chicago but a few weeks ago an anonymous donor arranged it that we got her. We got the money for her compound and everything was arranged for her to come to New York. The guys in Chicago said, they had her from a circus but since her keeper died no one was able to handle her and they sold her to the zoo.” 

“She only had one keeper and that was me. Her mother abandoned her when she was a little cub and I hand fed her.” Clint said and the woman nodded. 

“Would you... would you want to come?” She asked and Clint looked at Steve. When he nodded they both followed her through a door into the house where they locked the animal in at night. It didn't take long and they saw the cat stroll into the house and Clint went as close to the bars that separated him and the cat as possible. 

The huge predator came over to him and growled threateningly and when Clint whistled again she sat down, obediently like a dog. Alison shook her head. They had her here for a few weeks now but the cat _fought_ against all the keepers here and the only could enter her compound when she was locked in. The same with feeding her. 

Clint put his hand through the bars and Alison gasped. He could reach the head of the cat and she sniffed at his hand and then bowed her head and let him touch her.

“Oh my god, she remembers me. After all the time.” He looked back at Steve. 

“This is not happening!” Alison said and grabbed her radio. “Alexei, you need to come to Lyra's cage immediately. There's something you won't believe.” 

Clint turned to Alison. “Can I go in?” He asked and the woman paled.

“She... she's aggressive, you know...” 

“She won't harm me. She slept in my bed till she was too big.” Clint explained and still petted the head of the cat. That moment the door opened and a man came in, also in the zoo-uniform. And when he saw the Clint crouching in front of the bars, his hand in the cage with the dangerous cat he wanted to jump up to him and pull him back. But a loud growl from Lyra and a warning glance from Steve held him back.

“What happens here?” He asked and Alison explained that Clint had raised her when she was a cub.

“Please, can I go in?” The man, Alexei, took a look at Clint, saw the scar in his neck and then looked at Steve. But Steve only nodded and finally he huffed. 

“It's your own risk.” 

“She won't hurt me.” Clint said again with utter conviction and after a small dialogue with their eyes Alison nodded and opened the cage carefully. Clint smiled and slid in. He whistled and hunkered down. Lyra growled and then she jumped and threw him over. Steve, Alison and Alexei gasped shocked but when they saw the cat looming over Clint and licking his face and when they heard Clint giggle all three shook their heads disbelievingly. 

“Hey, my pretty little girl,” he cooed and one could think he had a small pet cat in his arm and not a leopard.

“I've never seen anything like that,” Alexei huffed and looked at Steve. “She's really mean, you know? No one could handle her. And he plays with her like... I don't know...” He shook his head again.

“You want some coffee? I guess they need some more time,” Alison said and Steve chuckled slightly. 

Later, after they had left and Alison and Alexei promised him that he could visit her as often as he could manage, he pulled Steve in for a long kiss. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. That... that was the perfect surprise.” 

“Well, as much as I wanted to get all the credit for it... this wasn't my surprise. I just took you here. I didn't know myself what we would find here. This... this is... it's from Tony. He found her.” Steve admitted and Clint looked at him for a long moment. Then he smiled and kissed him again.

“Tell him thanks.” 

“I will do that.” 

“Steve, I love you.” Clint added and took his hand. And Steve smiled and cupped his face.

“I love you, too.” 

 

 

It was January 1st, when Fury swept into the mansion, Coulson, Hill and a man in a gray suit on tow. Jarvis informed the Avengers that they should come down to the salon. 

“Is there an emergency? An attack? A mission?” Steve asked when all of them were there. 

“No. May I introduce, this is Judge Elton James from the Office of slave registration and management.”

“Is there a problem?” Steve frowned and Phil nodded at him reassuringly. 

“No. The slave with the registration TS-265-87, registered July 14th, 2002, is here?” Judge James asked and Clint nodded and came over to him. When he squinted his eyes Clint knelt down, placed his hands in his lap and swallowed.

“I have here the request of emancipation, referring to sub paragraph 19.4. You've had the mandatory counseling?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You've visited a class to learn what it means to be a free citizen, to know all your rights and duties?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The man nodded, then took a device out of his briefcase. It looked like a remote. Judge James stepped behind Clint, pressed the device in his neck and pressed a button. Clint hissed and grimaced. The judge nodded, then went back, held his hand out to help Clint up. It wasn't necessary but it was a symbolic act. 

“Congratulations. Your request is accepted, your former name is restored, all rights granted a free citizen are restored, your registration as slave is terminated, the tracker in your neck is disabled. Clinton Barton, you're a free citizen of the United States of America.” He smiled and shook his hand before he handed him an envelope with all his papers. He was free. 

“Thank you,” Clint breathed and his grin went from ear to ear. He turned to face his teammates and all of them shook his hands and congratulated him as well as Fury, Hill and Coulson. But then he couldn't hold back any longer and he flung his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

“You're free, Clint. You've made it.” 

“Yes, thanks to you.” 

“No, you... you did it, Clint.” Steve grinned, kissed him again and then made a step back. He went down on one knee, fumbled in his pants pockets for a small box and held it out to Clint.

“Clint Barton, free citizen of the United States of America, do you want to marry me?” he asked and smiled. 

Clint paled, stared at the ring and then he just tackled Steve, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. Steve could feel the wetness on his cheek and heard Clint say, “Yes, more than everything in the world.”

“I love you, Clint.” 

“Not as much as I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thanks for reading and for leaving comments and kudus.  
> If someone is searching for me, I'm under my bed and await the criticisms... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
